Next Life
by Royalist101
Summary: A lot has happened since Brendan was put in jail five years; this is a Stendan reunion story.
1. Chapter 1

**Next Life**

 **Chapter One**

The local bus pulled into Hollyoaks village, three familiar faces were on it; Cheryl, Nate and Eoghan. Nate was the first to exit the vehicle as he had to help Cheryl with the buggy, he placed it carefully on the pavement below. Eoghan followed behind them; relieved to finally get some fresh air. There was a baby boy fast asleep in the pram, the four month old son of Cheryl and Nate. The blonde-haired woman looked across to see her old friend Nancy, the two women waved at each other; Cheryl smiled.

"Oh my god, I missed you; come here" Cheryl acclaimed; giving her a hug; it has been about five years.

The two have kept in touch through phone-calls however they never actually saw each other since Cheryl's engagement party. Darren gave her a smile; he had enjoyed Cheryl's company when she was last here. It has been a very long time since the Irish lass was in town and they had a lot of catching up to do.

"We got so much to talk about Cheryl, you have to come mine for a cuppa" Nancy insisted, locking arms with her old friend.

"I would love something a bit stronger" Cheryl replied with a small smile; leaving the pram with Nate as she and Nancy walked ahead.

Nate gave a small sigh; taking grip of the pram now; Darren gave Nate a small nod..."Women, eh" Darren mumbled to him; making him laugh.

"Can't live with or without them; it's good to see you Darren; I don't know how long it's been to tell you the truth"

"My bank account remembers...when Seamus died; I got his winnings, so thanks for that" Darren confessed to him in a hushed tone so the women wouldn't hear.

Nancy and Cheryl were up ahead now; giggling with each like the last five years never happened. Eoghan was keeping himself to himself meanwhile, he didn't know these two as well as Nancy and Nate did; it was Lynsey's funeral the last time he saw any of them. "Alright mate?" Darren asked him out of politeness.

"Yeah" Eoghan replied back with head down.

He was soley here for moral support; he and Cheryl had patched things up since Brendan's arrest. He was like an uncle to Cheryl's son now; he was her shoulder to cry on nowadays. He didn't mind though. He looked ahead to see Cheryl and Nancy laughing and joking, she looked happy.

"I'm so happy you guys are still together; you still look great together" Cheryl told Nancy.

"Well I'm happy for you and Nate; you deserve it after everything you went through Cheryl... I honestly didn't think I would see you again"

"Well I do have a very good reason for coming here again...we are having a christening and we would love you to come; it would mean the world to me"

"Of cause I will come; wouldn't miss it"

...

After a short while, the small group had made it to the house; Nancy unlocked her door. Their entrance definitely caught the attention of the rest of the household; Charlie got up from the couch to see who it was. He remembered them a little bit however it was only a blurry memory due to him being so young at the time.

"Charlie...how much you grown; I don't suppose you remember me" Cheryl presumed.

"I remember you a little bit" Charlie told her; even at his young age; he knew it was best not to mention Seamus.

He did remember Cheryl's dad, he remembered drawing a picture for him and thanking him for finding him in the local woods. He did once mention him to Nancy afterwards, asking her where he went; she just told him that he had died and was not a nice man.

"I will get you that drink" Nancy interrupted them; retreating into the kitchen to pour everyone a glass of white wine.

"Now I know this isn't as good as the pub but still; a man's home is his castle; right Nate?" Darren questioned him.

"In my case...my home is my manor" Nate replied; making him laugh; he almost forgot.

"Yeah alright, no need to be big-headed about it; a humble man is a good man"

Nancy was walking over with the wine bottle and glasses; placing them down on the table. Inviting Cheryl, Nate and Eoghan to sit down. Cheryl thanked her for the glass of wine, enjoying it.

"How old is he now?" Nancy asked, referring to Cheryl's son; he must be a couple of months.

"He's four months now; a nightmare labour but it's all worth it in all the end...I finally decided on a name...Jacob Brendan"

"Brendan as a middle name? That's interesting" Darren interjected, Nancy softly kicked him in the leg with her heel.

"Can I hold him?" Nancy asked her; Cheryl gave a small nod; gently taking Jacob out of the pram and passing him to Nancy.

She rocked him slightly; Jacob Brendan Tenbury-Newent was the baby's full name; Cheryl didn't want the name 'Brady' after her father's death. She took Nate's surname when they married.

"Jacob is a lovely name" Nancy told her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Nancy and Darren (mostly Darren) were keen to show Cheryl and Nate 'The Hutch'. The pub may not belong to them but this sure does and Darren was proud of it. They had ordered some lunch; Jacob was fast asleep again in his pram.

"To the christening" Nancy spoke; raising a toast; all the drinks were clinked together; Cheryl gave a small smile.

Despite her happy-go-lucky attitude; Cheryl was just putting on a front. Being back in this village was hard after everything that happened. Some of her worse moments took place here, she was back to see a couple of friends however that was it. She didn't really want to be here for anything else.

"Tony!" a familiar voice was heard, a man came rushing into the restaurant; he seemed upset about something.

It was Ste Hay and he wanted to see Tony for his drug cravings have returned. Tony was the only man who could help him a little bit. He kept on shouting his name; not looking at all like the man whom Cheryl once knew; she looked stunned to see him. Ste almost had to do a double-take when he looked over at Cheryl.

"Ste" Cheryl called nervously.

Their eyes locked together for ther first time in five years; they haven't seen each other for so long. He took a slow walk over; his heart was beating so quickly. He just looked at her and how she looked so content. It made him jealous and he didn't like being jealous however he couldn't help it; she barely looks any different. In a fit of rage; he picked up her wine glass and poured it all over her. The restaurant looked shocked, Tony had finally returned to the counter to see what was going on.

"Why?" Cheryl just asked him; she was quite upset by this point; Nancy passed her a napkin.

"You're a selfish bitch" Ste replied with a sad laugh; Nate stood up almost instantly.

Nobody speaks to his wife like that, she has been through so much and already feels guilty enough. He understands that Ste will feel angry and upset because of what happened however he doesn't feel he has a right to take it out on who was suppose to be his old friend.

"Want to fight Nate? You ain't got the guts" Ste hissed.

"I don't want to do this Ste; we have a little boy right here" Nate reminded him while keeping a close eye on Jacob.

Cheryl was being comforted by Eoghan currently; he placed his arm around her; giving Ste a dirty look.

"Yeah? Well Cheryl knew another little boy once...didn't stop her from making him rot in jail did it? He should be as far away from that family as possible!" Ste cruelly snapped.

Cheryl was in tears as Nancy gave her a hug while Eoghan now stood up.

"That's enough!" Nate shouted at him; knowing exactly what he meant and he was disgusted by it.

"We use to be friends...you know none of that was my fault" Cheryl weakly interjected.

"I wonder how messed up Brendan is now...wanna go and have a look for old times sake?" Ste asked with sarcasm.

He didn't hate Cheryl at all however he was taking it out on her because there was nobody else.

"He wouldn't answer to me!" Cheryl shouted back in her defence.

He was about to storm over to her once again however Nate pulled him back. Ste squared up to him slightly; he wasn't in the mood. Nate wasn't in the mood either really however he had to stick up for Cheryl; he seen the things she been going through. Her brother's arrest was her biggest regret.

"Just go away Ste and don't you dare you blame Cheryl...It's not her fault that Brendan would rather go to jail then spend another moment outside with you" Nate told him; he saw red again.

Ste finally flipped as he punched a shocked Nate; Tony quickly rushed over; quickly pulling him away. Tony had to drag him away before he did any more damage, he was clearly not in a good way and seeing them didn't help clearly.

"I'm taking you home" Tony told him.

...

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

An explanation was definitely needed after that awful encounter, Nancy was trying to explain best she could what Ste has been up. She explained that he had a drug addiction and his relationships with John-Paul and Harry. Darren passed Nate some ice for the mark on his face.

"He got worse after Amy's death" Nancy told her.

Cheryl had another tear falling down; she didn't know Amy very well but it was still sad to hear. She knew that Amy was Ste's rock since their high school days; so no wonder he has gone of the edge. She can forgive him for lashing out, seeing her happy with Nate and Jacob must have been hard. While Brendan's arrest was one of the hardest things for her to deal with, it left Ste stranded; that was the difference.

"I shouldn't have said what I said about Brendan...I feel so bad; he just made me so angry" Nate cut in.

"I didn't have you as a kick a man while he's down type" Darren mumbled; Nate sighed.

Nancy gave a small look of disapproval at Darren's comments while pouring some more wine into the glasses. Cheryl took a long swig of her drink; despite the fact he said them in anger, Ste's words still hurt; the comment about knowing a little boy once especially. She began to weep again; leaning closer towards Eoghan once again.

"When did you last hear from Brendan?" Nancy asked her however her friend was too upset to answer.

"Eileen spoke to him last...his ex-wife; she spoke to him on the phone about four years ago, something about giving the last of his money to his kids" Eoghan explained to her.

Nancy gave a small nod; she supposed that would make sense; if you are going to cut yourself away from the rest of the world then you would feel the least guilty about speaking with your ex last. They have no real attachments to you after all.

...

Tony had taken Ste home by this point; he was in a right state now. Leah and Lucas were sitting on the couch watching televison; Harry has been looking after them. Ste gives a fake smile to his kids; his craving however was still there and he wasn't thinking straight as he began to pick up his children's coats.

"Come on Leah and Lucas...I'm gonna take you to town; look round the shops; here are your coats" Ste announced in a pretend joyful tone.

"I don't think that's wise Ste" Tony told him.

No way was he going to allow a man in his state to look after children alone. He didn't care they were his own. Tony gave a small smile to Leah and Lucas, trying to reassure them that there is nothing to worry about. Leah was a smart kid though and wasn't falling for it. Her father was in a bad way again, she could see that.

"What's going on?" Harry asked; walking into the living room; to see what the commotion was about.

"Nothing is going on Harry...I just wanna take the kids to town; what's the problem?" Ste asked rhetorically.

Harry however knew something was up as he looked at his father.

...

"Get your coats kids" Ste told them again; making them confused; he clearly wasn't thinking straight.

"How about I come with you?" Harry asked him; trying to reason with him.

Leah and Lucas looked at each other in confusion; what was going on? Ste shook his head; passing his children their coats. The weather was hot, they didn't even need coats; the need for drugs was making him forget these obvious things. Harry hated seeing him in this state however he knew why.

"I just want to take my kids into town! What is everyone's problem? I just wanna take them out for a nice day out" Ste complained.

"Dad, what's going on?" Harry asked Tony finally; he seems to be the only sane person in this mess.

"Cheryl's back...Brendan's sister" Tony confessed; he honestly didn't think the children would remember.

So he didn't mind saying it in front of them; Harry gave a sigh; that's why he acting so weird. He always does at the slightest hint of something relating to Brendan Brady, Harry was really sick of it. It has been five years yet you would think it was just yesterday the way he acts sometimes.

"Dad? Why is Cheryl back?" Leah asked her father; now standing up; she did remember 'Daddy Brendan' and Cheryl.

"I don't know!" Ste shouted; making her quickly sit back down in shock; he was sweating.

Though seeing his his daughter's sad face made him instantly regret his outburst and he got a bit of his senses back...

"Leah...I'm sorry, right"

He then turned his attention back to Tony and Harry...saying to them at last...

"Can you look after the kids? I got to go and do something" Ste told them; making his way out again.

...

Ste had gotten on the bus as soon as the first one came in; he just needed to get away from it all.

...

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Tony has tried to follow Ste however he was told to back off in less polite terms. His next port of call was 'The Hutch'. He was hoping to bump into Cheryl again for he wanted to speak with her. Thankfully for him, she was still there. Cheryl was cradling her son Jacob for some much needed comfort.

"Cheryl...Can I have a word?" Tony asked her; standing in the doorway; she gave a small sigh.

"You go...I will look after Jacob" Nate reassured her.

She gave an unenthusiastic nod, gently passing Jacob over to his father. She supposed she had no choice but to listen to what Tony has to say. No doubt he will be wanting to discuss Ste; he has been here for him all this time after all. Cheryl followed Tony out as the two took a little walk away from the restaurant.

"Ste has gone off into town to calm down...I'm sorry, I really am but he was so lost after Brendan's arrest; the least you could have done was stuck around for a bit" Tony insisted to her.

Cheryl shook her head; if only he knew then he would understand why she didn't. She wiped away another tear.

"I couldn't have" Cheryl tried to explain; more tears falling down her face.

"I don't see why not...I understand your dad's death was a shock to you but it didn't mean you had to leave Ste in the lurch" Tony paused when he saw her starting to cry again. He quickly changed his tone of voice to a softer tone.

"I'm not having a go...I just care for Ste"

"I do too despite what people may say or think" Cheryl told him.

"How long are sticking around for this time? I mean...I think you should go before he comes back, you're only making things worse for him; you being here is just too much of a painful reminder" Tony insisted; finally taking his leave; she watched him go.

She was thinking.

...

Eoghan hated being stuck in that house; he could barely get time to himself due to the amount of people living there. So he told Cheryl and Nate that he was going out for some air and told them not to wait up. He just wanted to let off some steam; due to not being there since his sister's funeral; 'The Loft' didn't hold the same importance to him as it did for his friends. So that's where he was heading, he made his way up to the main part; sitting on the club stool. He ordered a drink from Grace.

"Can I have the same please?" a blonde-haired woman next to him asked; Mandy Morgan. She was married to Luke.

He gave her a small smile as Grace passed her the second drink.

"Finally, someone my own age" Eoghan piped up; she gave a small laugh; nodding in agreement.

They were a lot of 20-somethings out tonight; Eoghan raised his glass up slightly. Clinking it against hers.

"Are you Irish?" Mandy then asked him.

"Yeah...does the accent give it away? Erm...my sister use to live here a while ago; I'm just on a flying visit with a friend"

"I see; I don't think I ever met your sister; what was her name?"

"Lynsey Nolan...she died some years ago now"

"Oh I'm so sorry" Mandy quickly responded; the mood changed slightly.

"Don't worry about it; you weren't to know...what are you doing out on your own then?" Eoghan asked, changing the subject.

"Fancied a change of scenery"

...

Eoghan and Mandy had been having a good half an hour chat; Eoghan enjoyed her company. They looked at each other for a moment as Eoghan leaned in for a kiss. Much to his embarrassment; she leaned back. Rejecting his advances, she was not willing to cheat again. Luke didn't deserve it.

"I'm sorry...I must get back" Mandy told him; he put his head down on the bar; feeling so stupid.

Grace had witnessed the whole thing; she gave a small smirk as she watched Mandy leave.

"I wouldn't feel too bad about it...Mandy is a bit of a cheater; have a free drink on me" Grace declared; passing him another drink.

"Thanks" Eoghan replied with a sigh.

...

Meanwhile in a very dodgy part of Chester, a very disoriented Ste found himself in some sort of drug den. He was given some methamphetamine as he sat down to inject himself with it; he forced the needle into his own arm. He leaned back on the dirty couch; falling asleep on it. He has never felt so low before in his life...

...

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

It was the next day and he was getting irritated at the constant mood changes and brief disappearances of his so-called lover. Harry didn't feel like he was even in the same room as him at times; he couldn't handle it. He was looking at his phone and two numbers on it; knowing who to call never felt so easy. He clicked onto James' number...

 _"You called?" James asked as he took his mobile into a small corner of the prison canteen; he had a feeling he would eventually._

"Yeah...I wanna visit you again; I miss you" Harry admitted, he was sick of waiting around for Ste.

James made him feel special; made him feel like the only person who mattered. Tony was listening to his son's phone call from the stairs. Harry was asking James if he could visit him later and his request was granted of cause. He placed the phone down; turning around towards his father now.

"I presume you heard everything" Harry spoke with a sigh; he was past caring however.

"Yeah I did...how can you do that? Things get a bit heavy and you run to the next one who would have ya; that's not how things should work, Harry"

"I don't wanna be second best anymore dad...I'm sick of Ste running away every time things get tough; he's still hung up on Brendan; the moment Cheryl comes back and he acts like I'm not even there! I'm done with him!" Harry shouted.

"Ste doesn't know what he wants"

"Yeah he does and it's not me; I want to feel wanted and James makes me feel that way"

...

Ste slowly opened his eyes, he has been asleep on that couch all night; it was about 10am. His head felt like it has been hit by a hammer. The sounds of a couple of men chatting on the opposite side made him look towards that area. One of those men did look familiar; it took him a couple of minutes to figure out who it was. Turned out to be his old mate from high school; Wayne Tunnicliffe. Pleased to see him would not be the right words; disappointed to see him would be a more true statement.

"Long time no see...you look a right state" Wayne piped up after he noticed he was awake; he was alerting his friends to Ste's presence.

It has been eleven years since the men last spoke; they were both still teenagers back then.

"So do you" Ste mumbled under his breath.

He didn't think he had a right to say that when Wayne doesn't look much better; he had black circles around his eyes; like he hadn't slept for weeks.

"I use to know him from school; we go way back" Wayne informed his friends.

"Until you tried to use my baby as a weapon" Ste reminded him; referring to the reason they stopped being mates; Wayne picked Leah up while drunk and placed her in danger.

"I was just a stupid kid back then...let me help you up" Wayne suggested; walking over.

This made Ste instantly gather some strength; like a sudden rush. He pulled himself up before Wayne could even attempt to help him. He didn't want or need that man's help, not in a million years. Wayne gave a small laugh...

"He always did think he was a tough guy...didn't you Ste?" Wayne asked with slight sarcasm.

"I have moved on right; I'm not the same guy" Ste insisted.

"You were just drugged up to your eyeballs mate...you were literally drooling into the couch; bloody digusting if you ask me; so don't go giving me the whole changed man crap"

"Yeah? Well at least I never nearly hurt a baby while bladdered" Ste snarled slightly.

...

A couple of days later and the young Harry made his way to the prison. He was visiting James, like everyone else; he passed through the usual security checks and sniffer dogs. His visiting order was finally approved after four days of waiting. His heart was beating faster the closer he got. He noticed James' face light up as soon as he saw him; he was going mad in prison on his own.

"I wasn't expecting this" James piped up; he was almost surprised that he showed up.

"I'm done pretending James...alright? It's you who I want" Harry admitted; sitting down on the chair opposite him.

An older man on the side was looking at the two of them; James looked in his direciton. As if to tell him to put his eyes elsewhere, the older man got the message and turned back towards to the rough looking woman visiting him.

"You serious? You just not doing this to get back at Ste?" James questioned.

"I'm done with him, I was just too thick to see it before I guess" Harry tried to reassure him. Gently grabbing onto his hand.

"I'm glad to hear it...You know I care for you and you know I understand you better than anyone else"

James caught Harry's gaze as the two shared a quick kiss; breaking apart before the guards had reason to complain. He leaned in, "I wish I could offer you more" James whispered before leaning back again.

"I will wait for you" Harry promised; holding back onto his hands.

...

Further into the prison however; those prisoners who had no visitors; those deemed dangerous or unfit were down in the solitary confinement areas. Some were pacing around while others were watching televison for their 'good behavior'. One of those prisoners found himself sitting on the floor; digging his fingernails into his own skin. His moustache had grown into his beard and his eyes looked as dark as coal. The only sound heard in the cell was his low breathing...

...

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

James watched Harry leave after the two said their goodbyes however he knew that one day; he would be able to leave this place. He wouldn't be in here for much longer, Harry was going to bail him out. It would still be a couple of weeks but considering that some of his fellow prisoners are in here for life; that's a wait he can handle. The slightly older man returned to the main prison area. He felt an unwelcome presence however as he felt someone quickly brush up against him...

"Who was that lad with ya? You two seemed close"

"Do one or I will beat you and enjoy damn second of it" James jeered at the man asking the question.

He was a pathetic excuse for a man called Shaun Canning. Shaun was in here for sexual offences and attempted murder. So obviously James wanted nothing to do with this creep; who would?

"Alright...no need to get mad at me" Shaun muttered under his breath; still keeping a close distance with him.

"You're a bloody disgrace"

"I told you...I don't touch anyone with asking them first; you should have seen him when he first came in here...he was gagging for it; we don't call him dog for nothing, so don't go being funny with me because I took him up on his offer"

"I suppose the girl you touched up was gagging for it too...you're an animal and I can't wait to get away from you"

Shaun gave a brief sigh before sitting down on the nearest chair; finally leaving James' side much to his relief. He hates that creep following him, only reason he doesn't hit him right now is because he doesn't want to prolong his release date. The exchange was watched by an older looking police guard...

"You alright?"

"Yeah; thanks Russell...why aren't you down in the solitary confinement area anyway?" James asked him.

"That's a private matter between me and my boss"

"Please; everyone knows you got that serial killer in your pocket, Brendan isn't it?"

Russell tutted before leaving; those fake rumours will be the death of him and his long career. Rumours were going around that he had this sort of relationship with Brendan when it wasn't at all true. James never met Brendan but he knew him by his reputation; he was the so-called dog Shaun alluded to.

...

Ste was still in the drug den by this point and has been for the last few days. He has been doing hardly anything except injecting that rubbish into himself and sleeping. Though the drugs had run out and he no longer felt a craving however he knew the feeling would return. He checked his phone and found

 _5 Missed Calls from Tony_

 _3 Missed Calls from Tegan_

 _1 Missed Call from Harry_

Clearly, Harry wasn't that bothered about his wherebouts; he only tried him once. Ste managed to pull himself together a little bit and forced himself up. He felt disgusted with himself and he honestly had no idea how many days have passed since he got that bus ride. He didn't even know when Wayne left; he was that out of it.

...

Cheryl decided that it was best time to leave again for Ste hasn't been back in days. He was clearly not up for this and that made her quite sad. Nancy and Darren however were at least coming for the christening; they were taking Oscar and Charlie with them to Ireland.

"I can't wait to get away for a few days" Nancy exclaimed; sitting down on the bus besides Darren.

"It be nice to see the manor house" Darren commented.

Cheryl wasn't feeling quite as enthusiastic as she looked at the window with a sigh. Watching as the village once again faded from view. She really wished that Ste was coming with them however he was in no fit state to come.

"Charlie will have Paddy for company; he's a bit older but it's only 3 years" Cheryl mentioned; looking back towards everyone.

Eileen, Declan and Padraig would be at the manor house when they got there. They would be at the christening for they were still family. Eileen and Cheryl have become quite good friends since Brendan's arrest. The two women put aside any differences and realized that the children needed both of them now Brendan is gone.

"Great" Charlie muttered under his breath

He "cannot wait to spend part of his summer holidays with people he barely knows".

"You don't mind, do you Nancy?"

"No Cheryl; I don't mind at all; as long as Eileen doesn't mind watching chick flicks with us and besides...it be nice for Charlie to have some company"

"They are a lot older then me though" Charlie complained; referring to Declan and Paddy.

"Don't worry...they won't mind at all; you can just play on their Xbox" Cheryl told him.

...

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

The following day and after Harry has just managed to get his head around the fact that James would be coming home. He opened the door and walked into 'The Dog in the Pond' pub. He thought that James' family had a right to know first. Ellie was behind the counter; serving one of the customers. He nervously braced himself; giving her a nervous smile as he came into her eyeshot...

"Alright? I wanted you to be the first to know but I balied out James and he's coming back home in a couple of weeks" Harry blurted out.

He just wanted to rip it off like a plaster. No point in hiding the truth; she will find out anyway.

"What?" Ellie asked in slight disbelief.

"Were back together...I'm just getting my head around it myself but he's coming home" Harry explained to her.

"Even after everything he's done?"

"I know he's not perfect but he deserves a second chance and I know he would love it if his sister was there for him"

Ellie gave a small laugh; what on Earth was he thinking? He seemed to have forgotton everything James have done. Sami is not going to be happy when he finds out that's he coming back to the village.

"I can't wait to tell Sami about this" Ellie told him with sarcasm.

"You can tell who you like; I just wanted you to know"

"Well thanks for your permission Harry...I will go and crack open the champagne" Ellie remarked with even more sarcasm.

Though she was secretly looking forward to seeing her brother again for she has missed him, despite everyting. You can't choose your family and he's still her brother at the end of the day. Telling Sami was her only concern.

...

Ste meanwhile have finally got himself out of the drug den and has returned to Hollyoaks village. He was only here for Leah and Lucas; nobody else. He would be pleased to learn he had missed Cheryl by a day. He wandered through the village; not exactly knowing what to do now he was back. His eyes looked towards the club, he half-expected Brendan to come out like old times though he knew he never would. He's stuck in prison for life and it killed Ste to know this. Ste kicked a bin towards the club in pure frustration; getting a few stares from Lily and Yasmine. The two girls gave each other a small look of 'what the hell?' before going in the opposite direction.

...

After around twenty minutes of wandering around, the distraught man made his way towards the graveyard; looking for the grave of his late friend Amy Barnes. He didn't know what the hell to do. He noticed a slightly different grave though; which read

 _Cameron Walker. Beloved Son and Brother. 1987-2012._

That was Walker's brother's grave. It has been a while since that name have popped into his mind. He looked at the grave like it was a memory. He never knew Cameron but his death was something Walker wouldn't let him and Brendan forget.

"You were me once weren't you? A pathetic druggie" Ste snarled; sitting down besides the grave.

Though tears began to roll down his cheeks; he wished he could go back in time to that year. There are so many things he would have done differently; he never would have doubted Brendan for a start and he never would have let Walker ruin their lives.

"Except you had someone by your side...I have nobody fighting my corner" Ste cried.

He have never missed Brendan as much as he does right now. He briefly looked around before falling into tears. Nobody was here and that just made him lose it completely; nobody cares do they?

"I just want Brendan" Ste cried to himself.

He was trying to wipe away tears for he was ashamed at letting himself get in this state.

...

Night fell and nobody has heard from Ste; he still hasn't returned home. Nobody has saw him since the afternoon. Peri has told her mother Leela that her friends spotted him near the club however that was all the information everyone got. It was about 10pm and Leela was sat in the living room; watching a bit of televison. Though she heard her mobile phone ringing so she went to answer it...

"Hello?" Leela answered nervously. It was hardly going to be good news; someone ringing at this time.

Peri was stood behind her; equally as nervous.

 _"This is Dee Valley Hospital; I'm afraid we have some bad news regarding your brother; he's in a stable position however we found a note when he was taken in...he purposefully overdosed and we believe it was attempted suicide...he's currently in a coma"_

"A coma? He will be alright though won't he?"

 _"He will eventually wake up yes however this is a very delicate situation and we suggest getting him some help when he does"_

"Yeah...I know; thanks for letting me know; I will be there as soon as I can" Leela replied.

...

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Leela had showed up alone to the local hospital. Her brother was still in a coma was all she knew right now. She was told by one of the nurses to sit in the waiting room while they collected more information. All thoughts were racing through her mind right now; like what he would even be like when he wakes up? The sound of a door opening caught her attention as the nurse returned with some paperwork.

"Leela Lomax?"

"Yeah, that's me" Leela nervously answered while walking over towards the nurse.

"Alright..your brother is still in intensive care however we are in no doubt that he will wake up again; it may be a few days or a few weeks; we cannot say at this time...does this note mean anything to you Miss Lomax?"

Leela looked down upon the note she was given and that was indeed Ste's handwriting right there. It read...

 _Tell Leah and Lucas I'm so sorry and that daddy loves them so much. I'm sorry that I let them both down. If Brendan somehow hears about this then tell him I love him and he really was enough for me. I'm sorry that I let you all down._

The writing was messy but still legible. She shook her head; this was no help to her. It didn't make much sense. She could barely believe this was happening; let alone that he did it to himself on purpose and didn't expect to wake up again.

"I'm sorry but I don't know what to say...this is a shock to me" Leela just about managed to say; her voice was cracked.

"I understand, when he wakes up; we will let you know however we cannot say at this moment how long that will be"

"So what now?"

"I would recommend that you go home and get some rest; any change at all and we will let you know"

"Okay...thank you" Leela replied with a sad look on her face.

...

After a restless night of tossing and turning; Leela found the courage to phone Tony and askded to meet him the village. She wanted to tell him something in person and not over the phone, it was important. Tony was sitting on the steps of 'Oakdale Drive'; awaiting for her to come. He knew it wouldn't be good.

"Hey" Tony called when he noticed Leela at the top of the steps; she looked so tired.

"Tony...I'm sorry that I didn't tell you last night" Leela started to say; walking down and sitting down next to him.

"What is it?"

"Ste tried to kill himself last night; he's in a coma and they don't know when he's gonna wake up" Leela cried.

Tony looked generally shocked as he pulled her in for a much needed hug. She has been through so much and this was just another added heartache. It was at times like this that she wished her father and mother never came here in the first place. She was sobbing into Tony's shoulder like a child getting comfort from their parent.

"He really doesn't want to be here anymore...he wanted us to tell Leah and Lucas that he loved them and he's sorry for letting them down...I don't understand why he doesn't just talk to us" Leela weeped.

She really was thinking about dreadful this would be for Leah and Lucas; losing both parents in less then a year. Losing both parents is one of the worse things you can go through; she knew that.

"He wrote a note? I didn't realize he was that bad...this is all his kids need. Did the note mention anyone else?" Tony questioned; placing his around the distraught woman.

"Just that if someone called Brendan finds out; we should tell him that he loves him and that he was enough...like who even is that?"

"Brendan was his ex-boyfriend; did he not mention him?"

"No he never did. I mean; John-Paul knew who he was but if we ever asked Ste then he would just change the subject"

Tony nodded; he never thought that he would have to do this but right now; it seemed like the best option.

"I see...I gotta go and something" Tony told her in a serious tone of voice.

"What could be more important right now?" Leela asked him with slight disbelief.

"I know this sounds crazy but I think Harry is right...Brendan is who he wants and I think he does need to be told" Tony simply replied.

He left Leela very confused.

...

Tony knew that he was crazy for even suggesting this but he thought it was worth a try. He entered the prison station because he wished to enquire about Brendan's situation. Five years is a long time but Brendan must still care. A police officer came up to Tony; wanting to know what this man wanted.

"Sir?"

"Can I make a visiting request for a social visit?" Tony nervously asked; he hated prisons but he was willing to do it for Ste.

"Well we will need some details from you"

...

The man in question was sitting in his cell down in the solitary confinement area; sitting on the floor specifically. He noticed that the hatch was opened and a guard was peering in at him like he was some sort of oddity.

"Brendan Seamus Brady? A visiting order has been issued for you"

Brendan looked at him in complete disbelief. It has been four years since he got this; Eileen was the last person from the outside to see him. Yet he still never said a word; he was committed to his own social demise. He was barely the same man.

"It's from a man called Tony Hutchingson; he said he's a friend of Steven Hay and that it's urgent that you see him; it's your decision Brendan...I will come back in an hour or so and you can say whether you want to add him to your list"

The Irishman quickly stood up which surprised the guard; never before has he seen him move with such urgency. So he stayed still to hear his response; the mere mention of Steven's name have brought him out of his slight trance.

"Tell him okay" Brendan whispered; the guard gave him a curt nod; closing the hatch.

...

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Harry had retreated into the McQueen household and hasn't left for quite time. He was hanging out with his two friends Cleo McQueen and Holly Cunningham. The trio were watching televison; trying to forget the world for a bit. Though the topic of boyfriends did come up as it always did with close friends. Holly claimed she had enough of them for a long time. Harry's confession however that he dumped Ste and has gotten back with James did cheer her up slightly.

"Well I won't lie...it's not the most stupid thing you have done" Holly remarked; placing her legs comfortably across Harry's lap.

"I love him" Harry simply stated; referring to James.

Holly pulled a face slightly; she has heard that one before; she took a swig from her Pepsi bottle. She wasn't the biggest fan of James; thought he was a bit of a sleazy git. His looks though didn't hurt.

"What about Ste?" Cleo asked.

"I don't even know where he is and I'm pasting caring...James is the one"

"Well he is the best looking one you have gone out with" Holly paused..."No offense Cleo" she quickly added.

Cleo playfully nudged her friend; making her laugh in return.

"I take it you won't be having a big gay wedding then" Holly expressed with a hint of sarcasm.

"No...In fact, I don't want to get engaged to anybody ever again" Harry announced. "Hear..hear!" Holly shouted with a giggle.

Harry felt his phone ringing; it was his dad calling him again for the umpteenth time in a row. He had no idea that Ste was in a coma. He just thought his dad was ringing him to ask him to come back or something and he really couldn't be bothered. He didn't want to discuss his love life with his dad.

"It's my dad calling me again...wanting to give me a lecture about life no doubt"

"Maybe it's important" Cleo suggested however he shook his head; he was adamant that it wasn't anything worth knowing about.

"I doubt it...Hey; why don't we all go out later? Celebrate me and James" Harry suggested. He could do with a night out.

"I'm up for it" Holly interjected.

"Oh I don't know...I will have to ask Joel" Cleo replied, biting her top lip. She wasn't up for it to be honest.

"Why? Does Joel tell you when and where to go now?" Holly teased.

"No! I just wanted to know if he wants to come with"

"I'd rather it just be us three to be honest" Holly told her with a shrug.

...

"I think I done something stupid" Tony told an unimpressed looking Diane. He put his phone down after Harry didn't answer...again.

"So what's changed?" Diane asked him sarcastically.

"I may or I may have not have asked to meet Brendan and he may or he may not have agreed to see me"

"What?" Diane asked with slight disbelief.

"I know what people are going to say but I heard about Ste and it broke my heart" Tony explained; he wanted her to understand his reason for doing this.

"Okay...so you thought the next logical step would be to shack Ste back up with his abusive ex?"

"No you don't understand...Brendan would have done anything for him"

Their discussion naturally caught the attention of the ever so noisy Scott Drinkwell; he looked over from his laptop.

"What's this?" Scott enquired; he couldn't make much sense of it from where he was sitting.

Though he was interested in finding out more. Anything to take his mind away from his own problems. Tony gave a sigh; the whole village will find out about his little visit once Scott gets wind of it.

"Oh nothing Scott...Tony is just going to meet up with some crazy ex-boyfriend of Ste's; no big deal" Diane replied.

"Is he fit?" Scott asked; he was slightly joking about that.

"Well if you're into the type of men who killed their own nan and dad; then sure" Diane answered him.

"Yeah I would pass...I would never let you set me up on a blind date, Tony" Scott declared before turning back towards his laptop.

Tony tutted; shaking his head.

"Look I know what you all think but I remember those days well; Ste and Brendan were happy together" Tony protested.

He got nothing but blank stares back; they all thought he was bonkers. Diane may not have spoken to Ste back then however she did hear the things Brendan did. He was always strutting around like he owned the place. People were either afraid of him or in his pocket back then.

"I remember the day he got arrested and it wasn't pretty but it's your call Tony" Diane deferred.

...

Hours had passed; Harry, Cleo and Holly have been watching televison until the early evening. The girls were currently getting ready for their night-out; coming down in their short dresses and heels while Harry called a taxi. Turning his phone off; he didn't want to deal with anyone else tonight.

"If anyone asks me out tonight...you're my boyfriend" Holly declared; playfully putting her arm around Harry.

"For you; sure"

The trio were planning on just going into town and clubbing it until the early hours. Wanting to get away from Hollyoaks for the night. Around twenty minutes of mindless chatter and a quick last minute rush; they were on their way to the taxi. Harry having accidentally left his phone on the McQueen living room table.

...

Meanwhile a contemplative Tony visited an unconscious Ste in hospital. He looked down upon his friend and wondered if he has done the right thing. He couldn't get what Leela told him out of his head however; Leah, Lucas and Brendan were the last three people he would have mentioned had he died.

"You can tell your kids and Brendan how much you love them yourself when you wake up mate" Tony spoke.

...

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

It was James' last day in the prison today and he was looking forward to tomorrow; to feel the fresh air will just be wonderful. His things have already been packed by the guards and he can collect them tomorrow. He sat in the middle of the prison hall; keeping his head down for he would soon be away from all these people. He heard some of his fellow prisoners cheering as they welcomed someone back from solitary confinement however it wasn't polite cheering of cause; more like jeering.

"The dog has returned" one of the prisoners declared.

The man in question however didn't reply or barely flinch at all the jeers and comments. James looked over. He knew that was Brendan and he also knew about his history with Ste. He thought he may as well have some fun with it on his last day. Brendan sat opposite him; barely acknowledging James' existence. James looked at him and he have never seen such a lost soul before yet he had no sympathy.

"Want me to a pass on a message tomorrow to your old punchbag?" James asked with a sly look on his face.

Brendan didn't reply as he still had his head down; he knew that James was referring to Ste though.

"It has holes in it these days; dirty filled holes...HIV filled holes" James added. Goading him some more.

Brendan wasn't rising to it however he was secretly devasted to hear about it; Steven having HIV. If he ever came across the man who gave it to him then he would kill him on the spot through pure anger alone. James continued; enjoying tormenting him a bit too much...

"Your punchbag has been passed around so many rings since you left it; I would tell you about all the men he had in his bed but let's face it...we only have until tomorrow" James jested; leaning in closer.

"I wonder Brendan...when you were hitting him; was that a turn on?" James asked with a smile.

He was getting under Brendan's skin more and more. Brendan was keeping his cool out of pure weariness.

"Or did you just like copying your dad?" James then asked; finally getting the reaction he was after.

As Brendan suddenly stood up; James moved back a bit; getting some slight stares from the other prisoners in the room. James started to laugh like it was a joke; Brendan looked so wretched to him. He just didn't see him as a threat at all.

"Easy boy; right? You don't wanna go back in your cage do ya?" James asked; just so he could ridicule him some more.

James watched as the Irishman sat back down, he no longer had the energy to care about the insults and jeers thrown at him. He heard it all before and after five years of it, he just gave up. Brendan placed his head in his hands on the table; prison has just broken him in every sense of the word. He no longer had the upper hand and the more secrets people knew about him, the more imprisoned he felt.

...

A hungover Harry and Holly had arrived back in the village at last, they had a good night out. Cleo had gone home ages ago. Holly was holding onto her high heels as she walked towards her home. She just wanted to get a nap after a night of heavy drinking and awful dancing, Harry watched her go. He sighed as he looked at his home; his father will not be very happy at all. He paused before knocking on the door (he somehow lost his key). Tony answered and gave a sigh.

"Where have you been? I've been trying to call you" Tony questioned straight away. Not wanting to do small talk.

"I just went out with some mates; why?"

"Because Ste is in a coma...that's why" Tony snapped.

Clearing his throat slightly when he noticed his much younger children Anthony and Dee Dee on the couch. He didn't want to shout in front of them; they didn't need this right now. He led a shocked Harry into the kitchen.

"What?" Harry asked when the kids were out of earshot.

"Yeah; he tried to kill himself and where were you? Getting drunk with your little mates...you need to grow up!" Tony hissed; disgusted at his son's recent actions.

Harry looked so shocked to hear all this now...he should have answered his phone yesterday. He felt so stupid and ashamed.

"But he's gonna be fine, right?" Harry asked with concern.

"He's going to wake up again if that's what you mean" Tony assured him.

...

Harry had rushed to the hospital and was there out of pure obligation. It was the moral thing to do but that just made him feel worse; he wished he had more of a reason to come here. He and Ste were together only a few weeks ago. He felt so horrible over the fact he was out clubbing while Ste was in a coma. He wasn't a bad lad; he just fell in love with somebody else.

"How long?" Harry asked the nurse as he sat on the chair next to the bed.

"He's been here about two days"

He thanked her before she left. Two days seemed like so long and he he should have known the day it happened. Though he couldn't do anything but try and make up for lost time. He only there as a friend this time however.

...

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

A letter came through the post; Tony bent down to pick it up. It was from the local prison; he wondered what more they could tell him. Brendan had already agreed to see him; right? He opened it up to find his visiting order has been rejected. Brendan has changed his mind and Tony couldn't figure out why. He gave a loud sigh; he felt quite annoyed as he shoved the letter into the bin. Truth was that after his encounter with James, Brendan bottled it for he was too afraid to know more and he would rather be ignorant about it.

...

Harry was taking a breather outside the hospital. He called James after a couple of minutes of prolonged silence...

"Hey...you alright?" Harry asked him in a quiet tone of voice.

 _"Yeah; you?"_

"I wanted to tell you before tomorrow; Ste's in a coma so no, I'm not good right now" Harry admitted.

 _"Hey; listen to me...I will help you through this, right? You know that; so when I get out of here, you will be the first one I see, okay?"_

"Yeah; okay"

 _"Good"_

"I love you" Harry confessed with a small tear falling down.

He finally had the nerve to tell him he loves him back. As selfish as it was; Ste being in a coma made him realize how quickly your life can change. He didn't want that for him and James; he just wanted to be happy with a guy who generally loves him.

 _"Yeah? I love you too, see you tomorrow" James replied with a smile; placing the phone down._

...

Things seemed much better in Ireland meanwhile; they had arrived back at Nate's manor house. Cheryl and Nancy were basking in the indoor swimming pool (which Cheryl insisted was totally worth the money). Nancy felt so happy to be away from the village and just be relaxed.

"This was totally worth the money" Nancy commented; giggling.

Though Cheryl didn't seem quite as enthusiastic as she had a sad look on her face, clearly something was playing on her mind. It was just the last image she had of Ste; angry, upset and desperate. It wasn't a nice image at all and it broke her heart, she knows it would break Brendan's even more.

"You know Nancy; I still feel so guilty for leaving Ste all over again" Cheryl admitted, she couldn't get him out of her head.

"Don't beat yourself up over it...Ste had problems long before he met you" Nancy tried to reassure her.

"I know but I just made them a million times worse; Brendan really did love him, you know?"

"You know, John-Paul once said to me that Brendan was still on Ste's mind...I don't mean to intrude but what really happened with you two in the club?" Nancy asked, she gathered enough time had passed.

Cheryl shook her heard slightly; nobody but Brendan, Nate and Ste knew the full truth.

"Well" Cheryl paused..."I wish it could have happened differently"

Just as Nancy was about to press her further, Darren's loud voice interrupted them. He arrived in his trunks with Nate and Charlie. He jumped in the pool like a child, splashing the women in the process.

"Never mind" Cheryl whispered to Nancy with a smile.

Nancy just nodded before looking towards the others. She squealed as Darren pulled her closer towards him with a big silly grin on his face. He gave her a small peck on her lips; making her giggle slightly. Nate was besides Cheryl by this point as he placed his arm around her...

"Are you okay?" Nate asked her.

"Never better" Cheryl simply replied; giving him a quick kiss on his lips.

The next thing heard was Charlie making a big splash in the pool; maybe going to Ireland wasn't a bad idea after all. The boy was already having a good time it seemed, Darren laughed as Charlie pushed water towards him. This holiday was a much needed break for the Osborne family.

"Bombs away!" an Irish voice was heard shouting; he jumped into the pool besides his aunt.

Cheryl shook her head as he got water into her general direction. Padraig soon followed his brother as he made his way into the pool and swam towards them. The Brady's were equally enjoying their time here despite everything.

"Oh Nancy...my mum is with Oscar" Declan informed her so she wouldn't worry about his whereabouts.

"She's welcome to join us if she wants" Nancy told him with a smile.

"I don't think she's up for it; she can't swim anyway" Padraig intervened.

Eileen has been pretty miserable lately however she was never exactly happy. She was always the last one to know everything too. She was pretty content to just stay inside with Oscar and Jacob while she watches televison.

"She's a miserable cow is your mum" Cheryl murmured; making the boys both laugh. She wasn't wrong.

The youngest Brady began to do laps up and down the swimming pool; leaving his older brother and aunt alone.

"Is Ste not coming then?" Declan asked.

"No...I thought he would but he's not in a good place right now" Cheryl answered him, only telling him half the truth.

"I see...thanks to dad ditching him" Declan replied with a sigh; swimming towards his brother before his aunt could reply.

...

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Being in prison wasn't easy and the best day was always the last, James felt like he was on cloud nine. He felt like nothing he said now matters for he was leaving in under four hours and nobody in here would see him again. He sat opposite Brendan with the disgusting slop they called breakfast. James was smiling and gloating about this being his last day and how he's going to be on the outside again. Brendan had managed to keep his head down for the last day and a half that James has been in his company. Despite all the revelations about Steven; he was still living and that was enough for Brendan.

"Brendan; when I get out...do you want me to send your punchbag a 'get well card' while he's in a coma?" James asked without much throught.

Though the moment it was said; Brendan's heart shattered into a million pieces. Steven being well and living on the outside was the only thing keeping Brendan somewhat sane in here. That one piece of information have shattered that. Even James knew that he had done something very wrong as he noticed Brendan looking up at him. He went to leave however a frightened James was quickly grabbed and shoved onto the floor by an angry Brendan.

"What the Hell are you doing this for?!" Brendan yelled; placing himself on top of a quivering James.

His hands grabbed onto James' neck as the Irishman began to choke him. The police guards rushed over so quickly. Several of them began to pull Brendan off a petrified James though the Irishman had such a tight grip on the man's neck; it was difficult. With a total of three guards; he was taken away. Making James suddenly throw up as he laid on the floor.

"Let me kill the son of a bitch!" Brendan bellowed with so much anger.

Never before has James seen such uncontrollable anger, he watched Brendan being forcefully removed and no doubt put back in solitary confinement. He began to cough as he was still laying on the floor in shock. If they were out in the normal world then James had no doubt he would have been killed. A guard bent down to him to check that he was okay; James just nodding.

...

Though back in the village; Steven has just awoken from his coma; he looked at his surroundings. He was back in hospital and his attempt didn't work, he broke down in tears; wondering what he had done to deserve this. Leela walked in to see her brother crying as she gave him a hug.

"Why am I still here?" Ste asked through tears; keeping a tight hold onto Leela.

"You are still here because your kids need you" Leela told him, trying to make him see reason and sense.

Though all the drugs and the fact he has just woken up were clouding his judgement. He could barely think.

"But I don't wanna be here" Ste cried.

Making tears come down Leela's cheeks; never before has she seen him such a bad state. Things have taken a big toll on him.

"Your kids needs you; your family needs you Ste...you have so much to live for" Leela tried to tell him.

"Is she still here? Cheryl?"

Leela shook her head.

"I need Brendan...can you go and get him?" Ste then asked her.

Almost as if he thought it was that easy. Leela looked at him with sadness in her eyes, she wondered if he even knew what he was saying right now.

"I wish I could"

"Tell him I'm asking for him; please, I can't handle this anymore"

"It's your brain going funny Ste; you don't know what you're saying"

"No...it's not; send him a letter or something; tell him I wanna see him" Ste pleaded.

...

Brendan had been taken down below to solitary confinement again however unlike previous times, he was not at all calmed down by the loneliness. He kept knocking on the door again and again; kicking at it for all he wanted to do was get out. He was banging at the door until his knuckles were bloody.

"I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch!"

Having reached boiling point; he was venting out every single nasty thing he wanted . Feeling like a rat in a cage; he kept kicking and banging at the door every time it refused to open for him.

"You won't stop me from getting to Steven!"

He walked over towards the thick window which had bars on the outside of it. His last attempt resulted in him trying to punch through it with his bare hands. He yelled out in pain and sat on the bed; nursing his own bloody and broken hand. He wrapped the pillowcase around his hand; feeling hopeless.

...

James was sitting on the bus meanwhile with nothing but a bin bag. He had finally left prison yet his last encounter was something he couldn't forget. The scars on his neck were very visible. Never before has he seen such anger. The bus stopped outside Hollyoaks village and he noticed Harry waiting for him. He felt his arms wrap around him; Harry noticed the scars on his neck.

"What happened?" Harry asked him with concern.

Though James could hardly reply for he was still in shock from the sudden impact of the strangulation.

"I don't wanna talk about it"

"Come on James; no more secrets"

"I said I don't wanna talk about it" James hissed; making his younger boyfriend tut.

"Why? Was it that bad?"

Harry placed his arm around James as they began to walk away from the bus stop. Though the mood was sour.

"Yes, It was that bad" James replied...he paused slightly before giving holding back onto Harry, saying..."I never seen such anger"

Though this just confused the young man even further.

...

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Tegan had sat Leah and Lucas around the table; they needed to know that their father was awake again. They have been so much in their short lives and have been moved around so much. Leah looked at her aunt with her arms crossed; wondering what her daddy has been doing

"He's awake now again but he still needs some rest" Tegan tried to explain, he wouldn't be up to seeing them straight away.

"He's bad again isn't he?" Leah asked; she was wise beyond her years.

"Yeah"

"Did he go because of Cheryl?"

"I don't think so; his head is a bit messy at the moment" Tegan replied to her.

Lucas looked at his sister for some clarification. He didn't quite understand things as well as her, he was even younger then she was. Everything has gone by so quickly for him, he had tears falling down.

"I don't get it" Lucas blurted out; making his slightly older sister put her arm around him.

"Daddy has been taking his tablets again" Leah explained to her brother.

"Can we see him?" Lucas asked Tegan.

"Not yet; he still needs some rest...come here you two" Tegan spoke softly.

She gestured for them to come closer before giving them both a hug. The children were naturally upset.

...

James and Harry walked into 'The Dog in the Pond' together, Ellie noticed her brother straight away. She didn't look very impressed however as she remained behind the bar; pouring herself a drink.

"I heard you got out" Ellie remarked simply, taking a sip from her recently poured glass.

"No hug?" James asked her in a half-serious, half-joking tone of voice.

She pulled a slight face as she made her way over towards him. Ellie had something to tell him and she knew he wouldn't like it. She had reunited with Sami recently and he had asked her to give their relationship another shot; she agreed.

"I'm not staying for much longer...Sami has asked me to go on holiday with him and I agreed" Ellie confessed.

"What you go and do a stupid thing like that for?"

"Because I would rather give him a second chance than wonder what if" Ellie told him honestly.

She frowned however when she noticed James looking generally downhearted. She finally hugged her brother, no longer able to keep being hard-faced. The last thing she wanted to do was leave on a bad note.

"James...I'm sorry"

"You got nothing to be sorry for" James reassured her, holding back onto his sister with a relieved smile.

Harry felt happy for them both.

"I wish you well on your holiday, sis; don't worry about me ever...just go and have a good time" James added.

"You're my brother... it's my job to worry about you; I'm going to be ordering a taxi soon for the airport and then I will be gone" Ellie disclosed.

He just nodded; he wished his sister all the best truly.

...

Prison was still there as it always was; Brendan had a rather restless night on the floor. He heard a sudden knock on his cell door which woke him up from his half-asleep status. Making him look up from the floor. The hatch opened as a prison guard stood peering in at him, he felt like an animal at times. Five years in here does things to a man that nothing else could, he was going insane.

"Brendan...You have another visiting request from a Miss Leela Lomax; she says she is the sister of Ste Hay and would like a social visit"

Brendan wondered what the Hell for, he didn't know her and she didn't know him. Leela being Steven's sister confused him. Yet they kept banging on about his precious Steven the last few days; something had to be done. Brendan gave a nod...

"Tell her okay...I won't change my mind this time" Brendan told the prison guard.

In a sense, he was grateful that Leela is a stranger. He knew Tony from his previous time on the village;he didn't know Leela so it would be easier to talk to her. The guard gave a curt nod; closing the hatch. He would have to wait another three days to see her...

...

"Oh my God; I would hate to be you right now" Tegan exclaimed to her sister.

Leela has just been told by the prison that Brendan has accepted her visiting order. She wasn't best pleased and Tegan wasn't helping. Visiting some "crazy ex- boyfriend of Ste" wasn't something she was looking forward to.

"I know...I'm bottling it" Leela admitted to her; biting her fingernails.

"If I didn't laugh then I would cry...you're nuts; you and Tony are both nuts"

"He doesn't hurt women though...Tony said" Leela insisted, mainly to try and calm her own nerves.

"Apart from his own nan!" Tegan reminded her; getting up from the couch.

She walked over towards her sister; sitting next to her on the stairs. Tegan strongly disapproved of this and she wasn't afraid to let people know. Everything she heard about him sounded dreadful, his murders and chopping up a dead body being the main crimes.

"I know okay, me and Tony both know but Ste needs closure...so shut up before I change my mind"

Tegan shook her head.

"People are gonna snub you now because you're one crazy cow" Tegan told her, patting her on the back; making her way over towards the kitchen.

...

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Ellie's taxi had arrived and she would soon be on her way to the airpot to meet Sami. He was taking her away for two weeks in Italy, perhaps longer. She turned around to her brothers James and Alfie; giving them both a hug goodbye. Her mother Marnie looking a little bit upset.

"You take care of yourself" Marnie told her daughter; giving her a hug.

"I will do"

Cindy and Holly gave Ellie a wave goodbye as they watched her drag her suitcase into the back of the taxi. Ellie asked the taxi driver to wait a couple more moments before returning to those saying farewell. She gave her friend Holly a hug too; they were wishing each other good luck for the future.

"I will be back if me and Sami don't work out...if we do then who knows" Ellie announced.

She took one last look at the village and her loved ones before getting into the taxi and waving them off. They waved back however both Alfie and Marnie were putting on a brave face for her. James placed his arm around his mother for comfort.

...

Harry had finally arrived at the hospital to see Ste again. He opened the door to find him not looking at all well. Ste sat up slightly when he noticed him being there; wondering what he wanted. Leela has told him that Harry got back with James, he seemed to have done it without so much of a thought about him. Harry looked at him...

"How are you doing?"

"Pretty good for a man who just tried to top himself"

"Why didn't you talk to me?" Harry asked him with general concern.

He went to place his hand on his however Ste quickly moved his hand away. Edging slightly further away from him; he didn't need this. Harry was only here as a sort of sad consolation prize.

"I know you're back with James" Ste told him with gritted teeth.

"Who told you?"

"Leela...You know what though? I'm past caring about what you get up to because you were always just a distraction anyway" Ste insisted.

Wishing to hurt Harry just a little bit; he is not being taken for a fool this time. He had a lot to think about while lying here. Harry did look generally disappointed at this mere thought however it was a bit pointless now.

"You were younger than me and I felt flattered but that's all it was" Ste added.

"We had more than that" Harry tried to say.

"If you really think that then you're thicker than I am" Ste cruelly snapped.

"Whatever"

"Now go and run off to James"

Though Harry remained put as he sat on the chair. He didn't want to leave it at just that; not after everything they been through together. He may love James but he still cares for Ste and his wellbeing.

"Is this about Brendan?" Harry asked him; bringing up that dreaded name.

"Yeah...because he's all I think about all the time because I'm that much of a saddo" Ste sarcastically remarked, trying to play it cool.

Harry sighed.

"Your note mentioned him"

"Oh...did you all have a good read did ya? Brendan is the only man I ever loved, right? But it doesn't mean much, does it? He's behind bars"

"Is that why you never mentioned him?"

"No... I never mentioned him because I didn't want you or anyone else to bring him up because he's my memory...mine" Ste stated.

...

Sometime had passed and Harry was currently making his way back home. He bumped into Leela however; he wasn't impressed with her at all.

"Thanks for telling him before I did" Harry complained, referring to her revealing he and James reunited.

"Don't go putting this on me...I wasn't gonna lie to him"

"Right...sure" Harry replied before walking away in a bad mood.

...

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

After his rather cold encounter with Ste; Harry did in fact go to James. As he invited him into the closed pub, Ellie's exit will temporary close the pub. James took him upstairs and made him a glass of stout; interesting choice of drink Harry thought. The older man led him towards the couch as he put on the televison.

"My sister has left now but the last thing I wanna do is talk about it" James explained; he was clearly missing her already.

"Then don't talk" Harry replied; leaning in for a kiss however he was rejected much to his suprise.

James gave a small smile; he still had something else to tell him first.

"I'm going as well...just for a few days" James admitted.

The younger man didn't know how to take this information. They only just got back together after all.

"What? Where?"

"And I want you to come with me"

This made Harry breath a sign of relief; he wasn't just ditching him then. Going away for a few days with James sounded like a good idea. Harry was honestly expecting him to say somewhere hot and abroad.

"Really? Where?" Harry asked him with a slight smile.

"Just somewhere away from here; I'm thinking Cornwall"

Harry pulled a face slightly at this, Cornwall? It wasn't exactly Ibiza was it? Though still, going away with James sounded like a good idea. Even if the destination was very lacklustre, at least to him it was.

"Oh...sounds nice old man" Harry teased.

"What do you say?" James asked him in a serious tone of voice.

"I say okay; Cornwall sounds a bit lame though"

"I have an old family member up there so take it or leave it" James explained. It made more sense now.

"Fine...I'll go"

...

A slightly familiar face arrived back in Hollyoaks, after his encounter with Ste in the drug den. Wayne was keen to see the old place. Seeing his old schoolmate brought back memories; the only other person would would recognize him was Nancy (though she was still in Ireland). He took out one of his fags and began to smoke outside 'Price Slice'. Simone noticed his 'loitering'.

"Smoke elsewhere" Simone told him with annoyance.

"Do one...interfering cow" Wayne replied; making her tut as she retreated back inside.

...

Later that night; Wayne had reacquainted himself with 'The Loft' club. He hasn't been there for years. He was currently in a clinch with Holly (Cleo was on the other side with Joel). The two girls were having another night out.

"You are gorgeous" Wayne told a blushing Holly; making her giggle.

He gave her a second kiss before telling her to follow him. He grabbed onto her hand and the two made their way into one of the bathrooms. They were both drunk as they went into one of the cubicles. The two were getting quite intimate and it did lead to sex. Holly emerged from the bathroom first. Though it was obvious to Joel and Cleo what she has just done; she just told them she was going home now. She was a bit too embarrassed to face them right this second. Wayne emerged a little while later with a smug smile on his face.

...

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Today was suppose to be the day that Leela visits Brendan. She was getting ready however when her mobile phone rang; she picked it up and found that it was the prison on the other end. Brendan clearly couldn't make up his mind...

 _"Brendan says he no longer wishes to see you"_

 _"Seriously? I was suppose to be visiting him today" Leela explained; hardly believing her ears. He's already done this once to Tony._

 _"He has refused your visiting order; doesn't wish for you to bother him again"_

Leela shook her head as the phone-line then went dead. Brendan got cold feet at the eleventh hour (or so she thought). She wasn't very happy because she had been so nervous about this visit for days; only to have him refuse her at the last moment.

...

"Who was that?" Peri asked her mother, coming down the stairs; she overheard parts of the conversation.

"Oh...Nobody; just someone messing me about" Leela insisted.

"I see; not another useless boyfriend I hope then?"

"God...No" Leela replied; making Peri laugh a little.

Peri retreated into the kitchen without thinking much about it. She was looking for something to eat however they had not much in. So she just snatched a packet of cheese and onion crisps.

"I should tell you actually, Peri; you're older enough to know I think...don't tell Ste but me and Tony are trying to get in contact with an old ex of Ste's; just keep it yourself" Leela informed her.

Making her eyes widen in surprise.

"Not John-Paul?"

"You don't know him...trust me" Leela assured her.

Though as soon as she did tell her, she wondered whether she should have done. Peri could be a right mare at times however it was too late now; so many people know so it would only be a matter of time before Ste himself discovered this.

...

Ste meanwhile had discharged himself from the hospital, despite being recommended not to. He was currently sitting on a local bus, nervously biting his fingernails. He was on his way to the local prison. The truth was that Ste had finally requested a social visit from Brendan; he gathered he could take rejection. Though Brendan had accepted it and Ste was the only person he wishes to see.

...

He entered the prison and went through all the proper procedures. He made his way to the visiting room (nobody at home knew what he was doing today). He sat down one of the seats; shaking very much. He feels so nervous, even more so when he looked around to see the others waiting. The prisoners made their way in; Ste looked up and that's when he saw him...

...

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

He looked so much different from five years ago; when he was lying on that hospital bed. Ste could barely comprehend it all. Brendan has lost quite a lot of weight; he looked thinner than he did when he first arrived in the village. The Irishman sat opposite; putting his head down like he was ashamed. Ste had so much to say to him yet he could barely get the words out; he tried to hide his tears as he looked away briefly. Seeing him after all these years brought back every emotion he ever felt for him. He placed his hands on Brendan's however he was rejected; the older man even moved away slightly.

"You look awful" Ste finally spoke; he could hear the nervousness in his own voice. He didn't like that..."Talk to me" he added.

Ste placed his hands underneath the table and held back onto Brendan's. This time his touch wasn't rejected. "Don't" Brendan muttered under his breath.

"What? I missed you so much" Ste confessed.

He leaned over the table; placing his arms around Brendan; pulling him in for a hug. Brendan hasn't had one of those for years. He let Ste do this despite the stares for he was desperate for some sort of comfort. "Don't struggle" Ste spoke softly.

Though struggling he was not, in fact he didn't react at all which made things worse. Ste was feeling a little bit behind Brendan's back, he felt some scratch marks. He wondered what the Hell had happened.

"What have they done to you?" Ste quietly asked; giving him a quick kiss on the top of his head.

He finally leaned back though when he noticed guards were looking over, obviously thinking they were getting too close. Brendan finally looked up at him to reveal his black eye and his unkempt beard.

"I've been bad...Steven"

"No" Ste replied bluntly.

Ste knew Brendan's language by now. He began to look around at all the faces and his eyes fell on this certain older man (Shaun Canning). He was sitting on the table behind them and it explained why Brendan didn't want to look up straight away.

...

"I placed my arms around his neck and I tried to strangle him" Brendan confessed. They have been talking for quite a while now.

"Don't" Ste breathed.

He knew he was referring to James; it wasn't that hard to work out. Brendan was attempting to change the subject; he was only edgy because he tried to kill a man. Not anything else of cause.

"I'm just telling you why I'm being...like this"

"You were always like this back in the day"

"He said you had loads of men in your bed...did one of them give you HIV?" Brendan questioned. Making Ste very uncomfortable.

"I don't sleep around" Ste stated through gritted teeth.

Thinking about other things James may have told him. He wasn't pleased either way; he had no right to tell him about the HIV. That was something he will never forgive James for (he wants to hit him).

"It's okay" Brendan muttered; making Ste tut in response.

"Remind me how many other men you had again? I'm sure some of them are in here right now" Ste hissed.

"Don't do that, Steven"

"I got a right to know haven't I? You seem to know what I've been up to"

"They were just using me"

Ste lowered his defenses slightly after that.

"Well they won't be anymore" Ste told him; gently touching the side of Brendan's face.

After five long years, this moment was one they thought would never happen again. Ste leaned in closer again. He placed his lips onto Brendan's and the two gave each other a very long kiss.

...

They agreed to see each other again next visting day. Ste has gotten on the bus to go back home; he felt somewhat like himself again. He noticed Harry and James waiting at the bus stop with suitcases. He was hoping not to run into that prat James today for he saw red whn he saw him. Harry was about to speak when he noticed Ste though before he could get a word in; Ste had punched James to the floor...

"That's for telling Brendan I have HIV!" Ste hissed; he had given James a nose bleed.

Harry had bent down to check he was alright. He was very much alright considering things but he wasn't going to take that in silence.

"Is that where you just been? How pathetic; he's in prison for life isn't he? I hope you two have a very happy life together with your one hour visits" James replied in an obvious mocking tone.

Ste was going to go for him again however he felt Harry holding him back and he relented. Backing away in pure malice. He wasn't worth it, he was happy that Brendan saved him a job actually as the scars on his neck were still there.

...

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

"You look so much better in daylight"

This familiar voice made Holly gasp. She turned around and found the man from last night standing there. She didn't usually see her one-night stands a second time (it's why they are called one-night stands after all).

"Don't sneak up on me...I've got a headache" Holly moaned; feeling her forehead.

"Sorry love...I erm was just wondering; do you know where Ste lives by any chance? He's an old mate" Wayne explained.

Holly had to think for a few moments. She was on her second hangover. She hasn't even recovered from her first to be honest. Now this man was asking her questions about someone she barely speaks to.

"Ste? Yeah; he lives up there...number 4" Holly told him while pointing towards Oakdale Drive.

"Cheers...to be honest though; I also came to get your number"

"Sorry but I'm not in the mood for a relationship right now" Holly told him. Not beating around the bush.

"Right, well you can't blame a guy for trying"

He finally left her in peace. He would remember that address for later uses.

...

"I've been worried sick...the doctors said you discharged yourself" Leela lamented as her brother came though the door.

"Well I'm here now; where are the kids?" Ste asked her.

"Tegan has took them to the park for a bit"

Ste just nodded before retreating to the living room. He sat down on the couch and was wondering if he should tell Leela or not. People would find out eventually; it's not like they will not question where he's going every week.

"Oh...Leela; can I tell you something and you gotta promise you will keep it to yourself?" Ste wondered.

"Sure, I don't like the sound of it but sure" Leela replied while crossing her arms.

"No I can't actually and it's not because I'm ashamed or owt...I just can't"

"No way Ste! You can't just tell me something like that and then not tell me" Leela insisted, sitting besides him.

Ste couldn't help but laugh a little at her persistence. Though he wondered whether she will be pleased for him or not. He was pleased with himself if nothing else, he managed to get back into contact with Brendan.

"Fine okay...I've been to see a really fit ex of mine; he's in prison though; Brendan is his name" Ste admitted.

She didn't look very impressed.

"Yeah I know who Brendan is...Tony told me"

"Well I kissed him and I don't know what it means now" Ste replied.

"You kissed him? You know what's he done though"

Leela and Tony didn't quite have this in mind when they planned this. They thought Ste wanted closure; not the man himself. Though they underestimated the love they had for one another.

"Yeah? What are you getting at?"

"I know you're not ashamed but what are people gonna say? You're shacking up with the local serial killer" Leela was cut off...

"I don't give a toss what people think and don't you call him that...he didn't kill for fun; it was self-defence"

"He killed his own dad"

"You don't know what you're talking about Leela...you don't know him" Ste told her firmly.

...

A little while later and Ste received a phone-call from the prison. He answered it as soon as it came up. He hears a despondent Brendan on the other end...

 _"It's killing me not to be with you right now" Brendan muttered under his breath._

 _Ste was thinking the same thing however he didn't want to make the mood any worse. Reunions are suppose to happy aren't they? He's should be in bed with Brendan right now like old times._

 _"I wish you were here with me" Ste admitted._

 _"Steven...I don't know what to tell you but I feel wrong in letting you come back into my life; I have no life in here and you deserve better"_

 _"You are my life and I already tried to be with other people; none even come close"_

 _Brendan could hardly understand a concept like that. He doesn't think he's good enough for Ste and never has done. He looked behind himself to see some other men waiting for their turn on the phone._

 _"Will you come and see me again?"_

 _"Of cause...always; whenever you need me Brendan...you know that's what I wanted in the first place" Ste told him._

 _He could hear some shouting on the other end; Brendan has only been on the phone for a few minutes._

 _"Bren...what's going on?"_

 _"I gotta go...I'm messing up their 'precious' phone schedule apparently" Brendan told him with a sigh._

 _"Okay; well I love you and think of me later tonight won't you?"_

 _"Always...I really gotta go Steven; love you too"_

The phone-line then went dead.

...

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Holly had managed to get herself over to the McQueen household; Cleo let her hungover friend in. Holly could finally face her again after going on a very short hiatus; that one-night stand had embarrassed her. Myra looked over from the couch as the young blonde entered the house, looking quite rough...

"Don't mention last night to me again"

Cleo was about to reply before hearing another complaint from her friend...

"I'm really ill" Holly moaned.

"Come upstairs and tell me" Cleo told her

She led her upstairs to her bedroom to avoid nosey Myra. Holly fell on the bed as soon as she entered; quite exhausted. She was going to get a good sleep later tonight, that's for sure. Two bad nights in a row was not good.

"Did you hear about Harry? He just texted me; James is taking him to Cornwall" Cleo informed her.

"Really? I wish I could leave Hollyoaks for a bit...he's a lucky git"

"Well...why don't you? Theresa has a home in Spain; we could both on holiday for a bit" Cleo suggested.

Sitting on the bed as her friend moved up.

"That would be wicked...I'm up for it" Holly spoke with a smile; that idea cheered her up.

"We wouldn't have to pay much either...all we would have to do is buy plane tickets; it be well good"

"Harry is gonna be so jealous when I send him a selfie of me on the beach" Holly joked.

...

In Ireland, it was the christening of Jacob Brendan Tenbury-Newent today. The guests were all getting ready in the manor house. Cheryl had told Nancy that she should answer the door for another guest was coming. So an already dolled up Nancy found herself waiting for this mystery guest. As expected, she heard a knock on door and a slightly disgruntled Nancy opened it. Her face soon changed however when she saw who it was...

"Kris!" Nancy exalted in shock; making Darren look in equal shock; it was Kris Fisher.

"Nancy...come here" Kris spoke with a smile; giving her a hug.

It has been years since they had last spoke; Nancy can hardly remember their last encounter. She was so happy to see her ex (however she saw him as a friend more then anything else). Kris gave a curt nod to Darren.

"I'm going to outshine you all I'm afraid" Kris announced in typical fashion.

"Yeah? I'm sure" Eoghan piped up; shaking his head.

"You know it's true...I mean, look at you and then look at me; always was the ugly Nolan you" Kris replied.

This made him smile despite the insult. Eoghan knew Kris from his school days, as Kris had a relationship with his sister Lynsey. This was before he began cross-dressing (Eoghan didn't half get a shock when Lynsey told him about that one).

"I'm sorry to steal your thunder but I do look gorgeous today" Cheryl stated; coming down the stairs.

She made her way towards him and gave him a hug. Kris being here did help things a lot (he came at a last minute replacement for Ste). He claimed that he wouldn't miss it if she wanted him there and she did need to make up the numbers.

"Let's agree to disagree" Kris commented; making Cheryl playfully nudge him.

Eileen, Declan and Padraig were the last to arrive; the only ones left with the surname 'Brady'. Eileen had chosen to keep it despite everything, the woman was too consistent in nature to change it.

"Francis" Eileen spoke; she still called Kris by his birth name 'Francis'; didn't half annoy him.

"Eileen! Long time no see...you still look as miserable as ever dear" Kris replied. Silence followed his remark.

"Anyway...Lets go!" Cheryl interrupted with a big smile; she locked arms with Nate.

Nancy locking arms with her old friend Kris. She had missed him quite a bit and they had so much to catch up on. Eileen walking at a steady pace behind them all (she wasn't feeling quite as joyful).

"I'm so happy to see you" Nancy told him.

"Me too Nance...I told Cheryl though...wouldn't miss this"

...

"He's back to his normal self then" Tegan commented; watching Ste give Leah and Lucas a big hug.

"Yep" Leela replied simply.

She led her sister into the kitchen so she could discuss recent events with her. Tegan was very interested now to what she had to say. Tegan has been kept in the dark for most of this sad saga.

"He's back with you know who" Leela told her in a very hushed tone.

"What?" Tegan asked in disbelief..."That who...the one in prison?"

"Yep"

Leela was now glaring in Ste's direction with her arms crossed. Subtly was never her best feature (a trait she took from her mother). This Brendan was a very dangerous man as far as she was concerned; it stood to reason.

"Well it's quite big news isn't it? It can't be anything serious though" Tegan wrongfully assumed.

"He kissed him he said and he wasn't exactly regretting it"

"Wow!" Tegan shouted.

Though she cleared her throat when she noticed Ste looking over in confusion. What were they talking about he thought.

"He's in prison though...they can't exactly just get together again" Tegan whispered in Leela's ear.

"Well they have" Leela told her with a sigh.

...

The christening went very well and naturally; Cheryl had set up a knees-up to celebrate this day. The after-party was actually in Seamus' old pub; Cheryl had brought it a year after landing in Ireland (she claimed it was because she wanted to revamp it and get rid of all traces of her father away from it). She had set up a karaoke machine in there and things like that (however no amount of redecorating can ever erase her father's memory). Cheryl, Nancy and Kris were currently on the said karaoke machine; singing an awful rendition of 'I Will Survive'.

Eileen was sitting on the other side; she hated these sort of parties. She felt sick actually and not because she was drunk. Sitting in Seamus' pub was making her sick and no amount of changed decor can make her forget that. Thankfully Declan and Paddy were too young to remmber this place. She remembered her and Brendan's wedding reception being in this very place. Seamus was there and she can remember him making remarks about Brendan finally being a man. He was no longer 'Brenda'...at least not until the marriage broke down and his old insults came back. The mobile phone ringing interrupted her reminisces...

"I gotta go and answer this boys...I will be right back" Eileen told her sons.

She was happy to finally get an excuse to leave this place (if only for a little bit). Eileen stood outside the pub and placed her phone against her ear...

 _"Hello?" Eileen answered; she was waiting for a response on the other end._

 _"Eileen? I want you to come to Chester and visit me; I'm getitng my case reopened" Brendan uttered._

 _Her mouth dropped open in shock..._

...

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Prison life was a bad routine but a routine nonetheless. Brendan didn't want to return here all those years ago but here he remains. He feels more alone then he has ever felt before (His boys, Cheryl and Steven were constantly on his mind). He made a phone-call to Eileen last night; telling her to come and visit him (as if his case has really been reopened; it hasn't). It was just a fantasy from a very bored man. He gathered she would be smart enough to understand that (she just won't come). She was shocked at first however no...she didn't believe it after thinking about it. Brendan was sitting down at an empty table when he felt a body brush against the back of his chair...

"Who was he? That lad from a couple of days ago?" Shaun questioned.

Shaun was an older man in his early 70s and he looked it too. He made Brendan very uncomfortable. He was adamant that he wouldn't let the man get under his skin. Somehow though, he always knew the exact right words to say to just get under there a little bit.

"Nobody" Brendan replied; he didn't want to even utter Steven's name for this man.

"I saw you kissing him...I thought I was the only one; I understood that the other men were just a bit of fun" Shaun paused slightly..."Though they do say; the owner always returns".

Brendan moved up slightly to try and avoid any contact at all.

"Tell me...why do you always put yourself in solitary confinement when I try and come in? You enjoyed it"

The irishman gave a disbelieving snigger.

"Because it was like Hell"

"Now I'm not that bad" Shaun replied with a small laugh.

His laugh made Brendan's skin crawl more then anything else. Shaun moved up closer again, placing his hand onto Brendan's shoulder (firmly pressing hard on it just to see Brendan silently squirm).

"Come and follow me...we can chat" Shaun breathed.

"I'm alright"

"I'm not asking...I'm getting out soon and I want you to remember me after I'm gone" Shaun uttered.

Like he told James a few weeks back; Brendan was 'gagging' for it when he first came to prison. When in reality; it was just a man using sex as a form to escape from his loneliness and frustration.

"Come and be a man Brendan...don't go all shy on me now"

It only happened the once however once was enough for Shaun. He thought that meant he had some sort of claim on him. Brendan have never hated himself more then when he gave into that man's demands (he had no clue about the crimes he committed). Now he does; it makes him feel sick.

"Get your hands off me" Brendan hissed; making Shaun finally ease away like the little weasel he is.

...

Some hours had passed as Ste found himself back in the prison waiting room. He had no idea about what Brendan has been doing on the inside. He watched as the prisoners began to walk in. Brendan somehow looked more on edge then he did last time. Shaun had chose to walk behind him this time as a last-ditch attempt of intimidation. Brendan sat opposite Ste with his head down once again. Though the two men weren't quite able to speak with each other yet as Shaun briefly stopped in front of the table...

"Look up" Shaun spoke to Brendan; he had dared to speak to him in front of Ste.

"Who are you?" Ste asked Shaun.

He got no response as Shaun just gave him a slight head-tilt. Finally going to where he was suppose to as he sat opposite a woman. Whoever he was; Ste didn't like the look of him as he turned back to face Brendan.

"Bren...who is he?"

"Nobody"

"Come on Brendan...I know he's not your type; he's just some old man and I know you're not into that...so who is he?" Ste asked again..."Did he give you those?" Ste then asked...referring to his bruises.

"No Steven...come on" Brendan replied with a weak laugh.

"You look scared of him"

"Why would I be scared of some old man?"

"Is he the one who have been using you?"

"No...no he's not" Brendan replied; desperately wanting to get away from this subject.

He doesn't want to admit that he had sex with someone like that. He feels sick when he thinks about it himself (he doesn't want Steven to know). Yet he kept pushing and pushing for the truth.

"Brendan"

"I let him do it okay...he...It wasn't like that; I let him touch me" Brendan spoke.

He felt so ashamed to even admit that much. Yet it looked like Ste didn't believe him (or more likely, he doesn't want to believe him). Brendan once described himself as 'damaged goods' and that's what he feels like right now.

"He's older..." Ste was quickly cut off...

"Older enough to be my dad I know...Just say it Steven, all you see when you look at me now is him and what he did to me"

"No! I see the man who I love...that's who I see" Ste stated; holding onto his hands.

...

Things calmed down a bit later on as the two resumed some sort of normality (whatever that was to them). Ste doesn't think he let go of Brendan's hands however since he held onto them; he was gently caressing them.

"Steven...are you doing anything tonight?" Brendan asked.

Ste pulled a slight face...he supposed he wasn't but he wondered what's he asking him for? It's not like he can just take him out.

"I suppose not...why?"

"It's just...I can get myself down in solitary confinement and you could see me in my...quarters"

"Brendan...don't do this to me; you know I would if I could" Ste groaned slightly.

"You could come and see me there...I speak to a guard here sometimes and I would say he owes me"

He was referring to Russell (the one that allegedly has Brendan in his pocket).

"How? Is he just gonna hide me in a bin bag in the dead of night?" Ste asked in a joking manner.

"Not many work at midnight until 4am...at least not down there; he would pick you up and well...you could stay with me in my cell until a quarter to 4; then you can pretend you weren't even there"

"If this can work...which I'm doubting right now; I will do it" Ste told him. Feeling quite frivolous.

"He will pick you up then...It's Russell; he will pick you up at the bus stop...I will tell him, don't worry"

Though Ste stil wasn't sure. What a ridiculous idea yet he was willing to go along with it. To spend a bit of time in Brendan's company alone sounds like a dream. So he didn't think it could work on that basics alone.

...

"I'm gonna get picked up apparently" Ste explained later to Tony.

"What if you get found out? He will lose his job whoever this prison guard is" Tony replied to him.

"I don't know him but if he agreed to this then I doubt he cares...wouldn't you if you were me?"

"I suppose...it's a mad idea though; is he just gonna lead you through the corridor and pop you in till 4am?"

"I didn't ask"

"Well you should have asked! You're not a teenager anymore Ste...you know this is a stupid move" Tony replied; trying to get him to see sense.

Though love is a powerful feeling.

"It's Brendan though innit? Even if it's just one night...to hold him in my arms again; even for a bit...I've been really lonely since he left" Ste admitted.

Tony did get that impression however to hear it said was different. He was thinking about everything Ste has been through; Doug, John-Paul, Harry and Ryan were all just second-best, they were all equally unequal (if that even makes sense).

"Really? Well doesn't say much about my son does it?" Tony asked rhetorically.

His son dating his friend was always a bit awkward.

"Sorry... I forgot; I cared for Harry but that's about as far as the feelings went if I'm being honest"

"Right...well I want it to go well for you this time"

...

It was late afternoon in Ireland and everyone seemed quite lazy. Kris had stayed over in the spare room (since Eileen took the boys back home). Besides he wanted to spend more time with Nancy before she returned back home tomorrow. He and Cheryl were in the kitchen; making something to eat.

"So why did Ste not show up?" Kris asked Cheryl as they waited for the meal to cook in the oven.

"He's not in a good way; Amy died you know" Cheryl told him.

She only knew half of the story though. Kris seemed surprised for he remembered her; he was friends with her sister Sarah at one point. Seemed like a lifetime ago now; he couldn't help but feel a bit down now.

"I remember her being a nice girl...too nice for Ste; anyway...when were you gonna tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Cheryl asked in confusion.

"That your brother and Ste were an item"

"Well I was never one to discuss my brother's love life" Cheryl insisted.

Kris couldn't help but laugh at that lie. He known her since they were in school...she was the biggest gossip known to man. Especially when it concerned people's love life; it was the reason why he found Lynsey more attractive then her bolshy self.

"Pull the other one Cheryl...You were the first to tell everyone when your Brendan first got with Eileen back in the day...I bet she's what turned him"

"So much has changed since then" Cheryl replied with a sudden sad look on her face.

"I'm sorry...I obviously didn't realize how much effect it had on you; I understand though...I will always miss Malachy"

"Brendan's still alive though...I can't grieve for him; I don't even know how he is...what kind of sister does that make me?" Cheryl asked with a sad look on her face.

Kris bit his top lip slightly. He didn't know how to responde to that, he doesn't want her to get him wrong. He thinks she's a cracking lass however he (as someone who also had a brother) could never have related to her situation.

"Brendan always was difficult Cheryl; I barely spoke to him...thought he was going to beat me up whenever I even looked his way...you did more then enough for him"

"Did I? Do you think it was a mistake in me buying my daddy's old pub?" Cheryl paused however as tears came down her face.

She couldn't help but cry; she felt Kris wrap his arms around her in comfort. The mere mention of her brother and father made her weep. She had tried to forget her father because of what he did to her brother. Though her childhood was not the same and her daddy (she still called him that; a bad force of habit) was a different man to her. The man she saw on that final night wasn't the dad she grew up with and knew...she just thought he looked like a monster in her old dad's body.

"I did think you were just trying to buy back what you can never have...I know you don't love the place"

"Yeah i know...thanks Kris for stepping in yesterday; Jacob has a great godfather in you"

"Of cause he does...let's just wait for this thing to cook and have a few drinks; watch a few chick flicks to annoy Nate and Darren...yes?"

"Yes" Cheryl replied with a half-hearted smile.

...

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Ste was currently waiting at the bus stop to be picked up. He felt so cold though (the summer was truly over). It didn't help that 'The Loft' was busting out loud music and drunken people were shouting at each other. A car soon pulled in; giving out two loud beeps and shining light right in his face. An older man in his late 60s stepped out...

"Steven Hay?"

He looked over when his name was called out. This must be that prison guard (Russell). Another old man whom Brendan has got involved with. Ste wondered what the Hell was up with Brendan these days; hanging out with men older enough to be his father. Though Ste kept these thoughts to himself as he just nodded in response.

"Get in the car then" Russell ordered; like he was some sort of general.

"Brendan's expecting me?"

"Yeah he is"

Ste paused slightly before walking over and getting in the passenger's seat. After Walker, he had good reason to not trust Brendan's companions. Russell got in the driver's seat next to him and began to drive away from the village.

"Is he alright?" Ste asked after a few minutes of driving in total silence.

"He's a bit beaten up again...black eye this time" Russell muttered.

"Why?"

"How else was he to get down to solitary confinement? You don't get down there minding your own business" Russell firmly replied.

He talked down to Ste like he was stupid.

"Why are you doing this for us?" Ste asked; wondering what was in it for him.

"Because...Brendan needs this"

"I swear down that if you done anything to him, I'd..." Ste was quickly cut of...

"I haven't done anything to him; I'm his only friend in there" Russell assured him.

"Who's been giving him those bruises then? You must know since you're his friend...apparently"

Russell looked his way with a sigh. He knew alright where he got those bruises from but he doesn't think Ste will like the answer. He gathered it wouldn't be the answer he would be looking for but the real truth never is.

"He did it to himself, Ste"

He looked at him with look of slight disbelief.

...

The prison looked so much different in the dark, it somehow looked even less inviting. He was led though a couple of dark corridors, Russell has told him to keep very quiet and he obliged. He looked through a hatch to check it was the correct cell before slowly opening the door...telling Ste in a hushed tone...

"Go in and I will be back at a quarter to 4"

Ste nodded and nervously entered the very dark cell. He heard the cell door lock behind himself and knew that was it...

...

Ste was trying to adjust his eyes to the dark cell; scanning the room he was in. He spotted a figure sitting on the floor. Brendan seemed to be in his own little world down there (barely acknowledging his presence).

"Hey...what are you doing on the floor?" Ste asked; placing himself down next to him.

Brendan just looked at him and that was it. It was like he didn't believe he was really there. Ste placed his hand onto the slightly older man's leg. Gently rubbing his hand up and down before giving him a quick kiss...

"Come to bed and let me hold you at least...it's much nicer then the floor" Ste suggested, pulling himself up.

He walked over to the small prison bed. It wasn't much softer then the floor but that's prison beds for you. He got under the covers and placed his arms out; wanting Brendan to get in with him. Brendan paused slightly, giving out a sigh; finally getting into bed as he felt his Steven wrap his arms around him. It wasn't exactly something that he would usually let anyone do but Steven was different. After years of beatings, the odd bit of rough sex and almost zero consolation. He allowed himself to be held and it made him forget about the Hell he has been living in for the last five years. Ste kept giving him soft kisses on his neck which just relaxed him more then anything else.

"I love you" Steven breathed; no other man would he rather be with right now.

Brendan is the only man he would be happy to do this for. The only thing that troubled him was the fact he couldn't take him home. He wished that he could just take Brendan away from this awful place. He's been in prison himself and he knew how horrible it was, how lonely it felt at times. During his thoughts; he noticed that Brendan had fallen asleep in his arms. Ste gave a small sigh, looking down upon him. This wasn't exactly what he imagined their first night back together would be like. He was dreading Russell coming back, if only 4am never came.

...

After hours of just silence, Ste too has fallen asleep. Though the sound of a door opening awoken them both from their slumber. Russell urging Ste to get out before the day staff come. This broke the slight trance as a still half-asleep Ste reluctantly unwound himself from Brendan.

"I gotta go now...see you in a few days; yeah?" Ste asked him.

Brendan just giving him a nod in return. The two shared a kiss; not wanting to leave each other again. Though Brendan broke away and told him to just go with the younger man making a very reluctant exit. Russell locked the cell door again and led Ste back through the way he came in. It was still dark and the fresh air somewhat felt even more cold then it did when he arrived.

"Get in the car and I will be back in an hour" Russell informed him; Ste forced him into the backseat.

He watched as Russell locked the car door and returned back inside to resume his last working hour. Ste slumped back down with a sigh however the only thing on his mind was Brendan. He fell back asleep; hiding himself in the backseat.

...

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

The autumn was sun had come up as the village began it's daily routine again. Ste spent the rest of the night in the doorway of 'Price Slice'. Simone told him to move and stop his so-called loitering. He could barely remember falling asleep there but he knew he must have done it not long after he was dropped back off. He staggered away and bumped into his niece Peri.

"What are you doing at this time?" Peri asked him with her arms crossed.

"I could ask you the same thing" Ste insisted; keeping his own personal life quiet.

"I'm on my way to the college; I might be a getting place there...your turn"

"I just been out...that's all" Ste insisted.

Peri bit her top lip, she was so tempted to ask him about this mystery ex of his. Though she kept her mouth shut for once, Ste has been so nice to her lately and understanding about all the Harley business. She didn't want to bring up something so personal to him (so she just nodded).

"Okay...well see ya later" Peri replied after a small hesitation.

"Good luck today Peri...if you don't get it though, it's not the end of the world; I left education early too"

This didn't exactly cheer her up. She thinks her uncle is great but she doesn't want to end up like him, not at all.

"Thanks, Ste" Peri simply replied with a forced smile.

...

Tegan meanwhile was the one taking Leah and Lucas to school. The brother and sister were walking a little bit behind her.

"Why isn't dad walking us to school?" Leah asked her aunt.

"Because he's still recovering and doesn't want the other parents sticking their oar in" Tegan insisted.

"He seemed fine enough to go out last night" Leah muttered under her breath.

"Don't be cheeky" Tegan rebuked her.

Leah paused slightly; pulling her brother back slightly. Making Tegan sigh, she didn't need this today. She noticed Leah whispering something into her brother's ear, making the boy laugh and nod in agreement.

"I can walk on my own when I get to big school" Leah piped up.

"Yeah? Well until then...I'm walking you" Tegan told her.

Making the girl cross her arms in childish fury. Lucas began walking again so he could catch up with his aunt. He wanted to ask her something out of his older sister's earshot, he wanted to know about what was really going on with his daddy.

"Is daddy okay?" Lucas asked her in a quiet tone.

"Yeah, he's fine...you will see after school" Tegan reassured her nephew.

"Is Harry gone now?" Leah asked.

"I think that's something you will have to ask your dad...now come on" Tegan answered.

Not wanting to say anything about Ste's personal life. Ste ought to tell them about that, nobody else.

...

Six hour had passed and the Barnes-Hay children had returned home from school. Leah walked in first. She noticed her dad sitting on the couch, it was like last night didn't even happen.

"Hi dad" Leah spoke up while walking over towards him.

"How was school?" Ste asked her.

"It was okay...is Harry not coming back?" Leah asked, getting straight to the point.

Tegan gave him a small smile; going upstairs to give them some privacy. The children already had enough changes in their short life. They try and not get attached to anyone these days (but it was still difficult).

"Erm...me and Harry have broken up yeah... but that doesn't mean you still can't see him" Ste answered; not wanting to cause the children anymore major changes.

Leah gave a small sigh.

"Why did you break up?" Leah asked him.

"Adult stuff"

Though that answer wasn't exactly satisfying to the little girl. She pulled a face slightly, adult stuff could mean a host of things as far as she was concerned. She wondered if her daddy loves somebody else.

"Adult stuff is just a lame way of saying mind your own business" Leah insisted. Making Ste raise an eyebrow.

"No...it is adult stuff"

"Do you love somebody else?" Lucas asked him.

"Of cause he does silly...that's what adult stuff means" Leah insisted.

"No! Alright...we just didn't work out, right? It had nothing to do with anybody else" Ste tried to reassure them.

He didn't want to tell them he was back with 'Daddy Brendan' yet. It was way too early for that and they wouldn't understand. Besides, he knows for a fact that Brendan wouldn't want them anywhere near the prison and to be honest; neither would he.

"So there is nobody else?" Leah asked him.

"No...I promise" Ste lied however thankfully for his sake; she believed him.

She finally gave a nod before walking into the kitchen.

...

Hours later and after he put the children to bed. Ste got a phone-call from the prison and he was so happy to hear Brendan's voice again.

 _"I had a good sleep last night" Brendan told him in a rather cryptic manner. So he could avoid suspicion._

"Glad one of us did...Brendan, why didn't you try anything on with me?" Ste questioned; quickly looking behind himself to make sure nobody was listening in.

 _"Should I have?" Brendan asked with a slight pause._

"Of cause not...you still fancy me though, don't you?"

 _"I love you Steven but fancy you? I don't know, your hair is pretty bad these days" Brendan joked._

Though Ste wasn't in the mood for jokes.

"Brendan...I'm serious"

 _"Of cause I still fancy you" Brendan assured him._

"Okay, cause last night; I thought you were being funny with me"

 _"No...I was just tired; I'm sorry"_

"Don't say sorry Brendan; I understand...I love you so much and last night; well, holding you again was great and I would like to do it again...could we?"

 _"Yeah? I will talk to him again and maybe next week?"_

"Sounds good"

 _"Alright...gotta go; love you"_

"Love you too" Ste replied with a slight smile.

The phone-line soon went dead.

...

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

A bus pulled into Hollyoaks with four returnees. Nancy, Darren, Charlie and Oscar have finally returned from Ireland. They stayed longer then expected, mainly due to Nancy and Darren wanting to do a tour around Dublin. They were tourists for the last two days of their long trip; Kris was very happy to tag along with them. They made a love lock on the Ha'penny Bridge among other things, it was a fresh start in a way. Darren and Charlie looked a sight though as they got of the bus wearing shamrock caps and the Dublin football shirt. Tony had spotted them from 'The Hutch'; he told Scott to hold the fort.

"Hey Tony!" Darren shouted as he gave a wave to his friend (who seemed to be in quite a hurry to greet them).

He knew it was something as Tony couldn't have missed him that much. Darren playfully placed the shamrock cap on Tony's head. Making him tut as he wasn't in the mood for jokes when he had important news.

"How was Ireland?" Tony asked them with his arms crossed; passing Darren back his cap.

"Great...the kids had a good time; Cheryl has a swimming pool you know" Darren informed him.

"And we saw Kris!" Nancy interjected with a smile.

"That's nice, did Cheryl seem okay?" Tony asked them.

He was wondering whether they heard any news but from how they were acting, he suspected not. He wished he told them sooner however he was barely able to get to grips with the latest developments himself.

"Yeah" Nancy replied; wondering why he would ask.

"Well...Brendan and Ste are back together" Tony quickly blurted out, he was about to walk away...

"Oh no you don't...you can't just say that and walk away" Nancy insisted, pulling him back towards them by his coat...adding...

"We just saw Brendan's family...didn't you think to phone us?"

"Well I didn't know Ste was gonna get back with him"

"How did they even get back together? He's in prison"

"I know...it's crazy but they are...he's been visiting him; Leela told me" Tony explained. This was only second-hand information however.

Nancy wasn't happy with this at all. She has just seen Brendan's sister and sons; this would have been very useful to know in Ireland.

"I'm really annoyed right now...I have just been with Cheryl for the last few days and all this time, you didn't think to ring me or Darren"

"I'm sorry but Ste wanted to keep this quiet"

"Did he? Well I'm sorry but Cheryl has a right to know; it's her brother" Nancy stated.

Though she didn't know the amount of worms she would be opening with this can. The truth always comes out. As far as she was concerned, Cheryl was the innocent party in all of this. Brendan shot their father and she was there at the wrong time.

"What about Harry then?" Darren asked his friend.

"Harry was the one who did the dumping...he's fine"

Nancy tutted slightly (as if she cared about that when Brendan Brady is back on the scene). She was keen on knowing just about everything and then she would be very happy to tell Cheryl.

"Excuse me but can we go back to talking about Brendan Brady and how you kept this from the only people who could help" Nancy interjected again.

"I don't know else to tell ya...it happened very fast and I only found out last week" Tony replied with a huff.

"I have his dead dad's pin number you know" Darren spoke up; Nancy shook her head.

Tony looked at him with a confused expression on his face. What has that got to do with anything? Seamus' old pin number is the last thing they needed to know; wondering where it went wasn't on anyone's mind.

"Who cares if you have his dead dad's pin number!" Nancy shouted; very annoyed.

"You have what?!"

This made them all suddenly turn around. They were not exactly being quiet (everyone passing by could hear them). Ste heard about half of that and he wasn't happy about his business being hung out like dirty washing. Darren giving him a nervous laugh, zipping his hoody up.

"Ste...I only told them because they seen Brendan's family recently" Tony spoke nervously, trying to save face.

"Oh, really? How many people know now? You just been shouting it out on the street...I don't want my kids finding this out"

"Not many know...only me and your sisters; obviously these know too...Diane and Scott may have overheard" Tony was cut-off...

"Why did you tell Scott?!" Ste asked in anger.

That was one person he didn't want to know, the biggest gossip in Hollyoaks. Tony was really starting to get on his nerves. Nothing stays secret in this village; nothing at all. Everyone has to know everything and now thanks to Tony, they will.

"I know Tony...what's wrong with ya?" Darren asked, trying to get the attention further away from himself.

"Me?! You're the one with a dead guy's pin number!" Tony argued with his finger pointing.

"Let's all just calm down" Nancy spoke up.

Darren gave a defeated sigh as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah I agree and by the way Tony...the dead guy's pin number brought half your restaurant; so don't knock it" Darren revealed.

He had no regret in what he did for Seamus was a sick man. That wasn't the issue here. Tony was just blowing hot air.

"That's nice isn't it? Everyone have a life but me and Brendan" Ste scowled.

"Cheryl feels bad about it Ste but it's not her fault; she was in the wrong place at the wrong time" Nancy insisted.

Of cause she knew only half the story.

"I suppose that's a nice thing for her to tell herself" Ste muttered with slight sarcasm.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing" Ste simply replied.

...

"Who do they think they are?! Don't get me wrong, I already knew Nancy and Darren were on Cheryl's side but they talk about it like they were there" Ste complained to a confused Leela.

He returned to the Lomax household after his encounter with them. He had to rant to it about it to somebody. Being back in the house felt very different now though, all the memories have returned after years of trying to suppress them.

"I had to deal with Walker! I had to deal with Seamus! They didn't! They know jack all!" Ste added.

Leela bit her top lip, this was all brand new information for her. Though she had the full history now, everything came out. She knew all about Walker however (her mother met him a couple of times when he was still in the force).

"I thought you were mates with Cheryl" Leela commented; trying to make sense of it.

"I was until that night...she ruined my life and she ruined Brendan's life...now she's living it up large, she even brought her dad's old pub I heard and guess what?" Ste asked...

Leela gave a shrug.

"She expected me to be godfather to her son...like she expects me to forget everything; five years ago I would have done it but not now...no"

"I don't know what you expected from her Ste...she didn't kill her dad; Brendan did" Leela presumed.

Though Ste was currently at boiling point and he was sick of hearing that same thing for over five years. He had kept the lie going for so long and the only thing keeping him from exposing it was the lack of comment about it.

"No he didn't!" Ste confessed; making his sister look at in slight confusion.

"What? The police said..." Leela was cut off...

"Cheryl did it! Right? Cheryl did it and Brendan lied to cover it up" Ste told her. Making her mouth open in shock.

...

"Why didn't you stop it?" Leela asked her brother.

They were both now sitting on the bottom of the stairs. Leela was looking around however; seeing the house in a different light herself. He had told her all about how Walker had Brendan and Seamus held at gun point in this very room.

"I couldn't...Brendan and Cheryl had it all planned out, I didn't get a say, Brendan didn't want her to go down because well...he would do anything for those he loves; he has to be a martyr" Ste paused slightly before saying...

"He would have taken a bullet for me you know, whether I liked it or not"

Tears came steaming down his face.

"It doesn't make any sense" Leela commented; placing a comforting hand onto his.

"Like I said, he liked being a martyr for everyone...he let me hold him the other night and he never use to do that..he liked being the protector"

"How was he?"

"A mess...he was a mess; he didn't want to go back to prison, it's broken him" Ste told her.

Leela gave a nod (what a terrible situation). The newspapers made him out to be this evil monster however Ste was describing a different man. His reputation was forever tarnished by the local rag (not like that matters anymore).

"Of cause it would...I can't imagine five years of being stuck in prison; looking at the same four walls"

"It has killed me...I know I been with other guys since him but that's only because I don't like being alone" Ste paused...

He felt his sister pulling him in for another hug. The two have shared so much since she arrived, they shared everything but this. Now it was all coming full circle as things tended to do.

"You said you kissed Brendan...is he who you really want?" Leela asked him with general concern.

"Of cause he is" Ste bluntly replied; he didn't even have to think about it.

Leela bit her top lip again, unlike Ste (who was understandably thinking with his heart). She couldn't let the facts go. The fact was that he was in prison for life and the two could only see each other for an hour twice a month (if that). What sort of relationship could sustain that?

"How is it gonna work? He's stuck in prison for life and is already pushing 40; what sort of future would you have?"

"I don't know" Ste honestly replied.

...

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Scott knocked on a door, looking behind himself as he was in a poor suburb of Chester (namely Blacon). The door soon opened as Sinead stood there with a smile; giving her friend a hug. Though she hushes him for her baby girl is fast asleep...

"Have you heard the news?" Scott asked her as he made his way in; watching his step.

She was living in a rented house right now however her time was running out. Rent was something she couldn't afford right now, she did think about going back into prostitution however she didn't want to go back there.

"What news?" Sinead asked him; making her way into her kitchen.

Though she gave a sigh when she realized she had no tea bags left. She couldn't even offer her friend that much.

"I think you should sit down babe" Scott recommended.

"Just tell me, Scott" Sinead told him firmly, thinking it can't be that bad or surprising.

She already knew or at least thought she knew that Ste was getting married to Harry. What more could there possibly be?

"Okay...well the good news is that Harry and Ste have broken up" Scott began.

This news made her smile though she had no idea what was coming. She turned back towards the kitchen again; pouring herself and Scott some lemonade. Not exactly champagne but what are you gonna do on a budget?

"Bad news is that Brendan Brady is back on the scene...at least Diane thinks it's bad news" Scott told her.

Making her turn around suddenly as her face turned from happy to very angry.

"He's in prison" Sinead stated.

"Yeah I know but Ste still got back with him" Scott told her.

She shook her head in disbelief. Cursing him under her breath...Brendan Brady of all people. The 'scumbag weirdo who made Bart run' is how she remembers him. Yet Ste getting back with him seemed inevitable. You get with Ste and he automatically comes with Brendan Brady baggage.

"I'm skint Scott...do you think Ste will still help out?"

"Yeah of cause...just work your magic babe and everyone will let you come back with ease" Scott assured her.

Sinead just nodding in response.

...

The man in question meanwhile had received another phone-call from the prison. Ste was sat in his bedroom, away from everyone and their prying eyes. Ste had missed Brendan so much since he last saw him...

 _"I hate not being able to see you" Ste groaned._

 _"I know...my company is very riveting" Brendan softly replied with slight in his delirium, he still joked._

 _Ste tutted though; he wasn't in the mood for Brendan's jokes...he never has been really._

 _"I see prison hasn't made you any less sarcastic"_

 _"Listen Steven...I made plans for you to be picked up again at the bus stop; same time in two days"_

 _"Sure...Brendan; is this all there is? Prison visits and the odd late night?" Ste asked with a sad look on his face._

 _He craved so much more...he craved Brendan much more. He just wanted to show him how much he missed him. He didn't just wanna talk to him on the phone or see him for a few hours, he wanted to hold his hand in public, show the world he was his. He wanted to take him to bed and not have to wait up for that dreaded knock._

 _"Yeah; if you want to go...I will understand" Brendan told him._

 _"I don't wanna go...I just want more; that's all" Ste admitted._

...

"Look who I found on the doorstep" Scott announced to the Osborne household as he made his entrance.

Sinead had a nervous smile as she made her way in with Hannah.

"Oh my God...Sinead!" Diane squealed; rushing over towards her and giving her the biggest hug.

Though Tony didn't look quite as ready to welcome her back in with open arms. He gave a sigh as he looked over. He honestly looked stunned...

"Hello to you too" Sinead publicized to him.

...

"Your timing's awful" Tony told her.

Diane passed her a cup of tea as she sat besides her on the couch. She was happy to see her at least.

"Look I'm skint okay...I didn't plan this" Sinead stated; taking a sip of her tea.

"What about child support? Ste has been paying it" Diane reminded her. Scott sat on the opposite side of Sinead.

He was here to support her.

"Child support only goes so far...you know that" Sinead evoked.

Diane had two children so of cause she knew that. She also knew that Ste had two other children to pay for and look after. He did his best for Hannah so nobody was going to put that against him.

"I'm happy to see you Sinead...it's just not very practical is all" Diane explained.

"I know and I'm sorry but I was going to get thrown out...there is no way I'm gonna live in a hostle with Hannah; she deserves better then that"

"What happened to all the money?" Tony asked her; making his way next to Diane.

"It ran out...you're acting like I won the lottery or somethin'; all I was livin' on was child support from Ste"

"Does Ste know you're back?" Tony then asked.

"Not yet" Sinead admitted while taking another sip from the tea.

"Well maybe you should tell him...you do know the current situation?" Tony wondered.

Scott soon placed his arm around his friend; as if she was going to crumble into a mess. Though she was tougher then that. She was not going to be another Douglass Carter and let Brendan dictate what she and Ste were.

"You mean that Harry and Ste have broken up and he's back with that nutter Brendan...Yeah I know"

She was still bitter over the Bart McQueen thing.

"Listen...all she needs is a bed until she gets back on her feet" Scott intervened. Taking the conversation back to the point.

"Think of Hannah" Sinead added.

Diane looked over at the sleeping baby with a sigh. She couldn't exactly say no, Hannah shouldn't suffer because of Sinead's money problems.

"Yeah alright but only until you get back on your feet" Diane replied; giving in at last.

"Totally...mum's the word" Sinead reassured her with a smile.

...

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

**(Author's Note: This story is going to be rated M soon when I get to the next couple of chapters. It does involve a different exit for Holly as I didn't think Hollyoaks did her exit well considering she's been in it since 1997. Not like that matters in the grand scheme of things, anyway, enjoy.)**

 **Chapter Twenty-Five**

Sinead held her daughter Hannah's hand as she led her up the stairs of 'Oakdale Drive'. After persuading Diane to let her stay, she was on her next quest. After getting outside the door of the Lomax household, Sinead bent down so she is at Hannah's height level.

"Okay Hannah...listen to mummy, we are going in to see your daddy and your auntie Leela; does that sound good?" Sinead asked in a cheerful tone of voice.

The girl just gave a small nod while putting a little bit of her hair in her mouth as most little girls do. After being satisfied everything was fine, Sinead pulled herself back up and knocked on the door. The door was opened by a surprised looking Leela...

"Sinead?" Leela chanted in surprise; she wasn't expecting to see her tonight.

"Say hi to Auntie Leela!" Sinead told her daughter in a sing-song voice.

Though Hannah just held onto her mother, feeling quite shy as she hid behind her. She didn't remember 'Auntie Leela'; only daddy. Leela gave a sigh, her own niece didn't even remember her.

"Come in...Ste is upstairs" Leela informed Sinead; inviting them both in.

Sinead entered with a smug look on her face. Having Ste's baby has many advantages, that's for sure. It wasn't just the fact she has a chance to be a mum again but unlike last time, she also has a chance to be a proper family; with two parents.

"Do you want a biscuit Hannah?" Leela then asked her niece while kneeling down towards her.

Her niece just gave a keen nod which resulted in her going to the kitchen. She hoped to get to know her niece again, besides it be nice for her son Daniel to have a little playmate. Footsteps were soon heard on the landing. Ste walked down the stairs to see who was talking; he looked shocked when he saw who it was...

"Daddy!" Hannah exclaimed; it has been a few weeks since they have last saw each other.

Though Ste felt quite emotional about seeing his little girl again. He barely even acknowledged Sinead. He quickly made his way over to his youngest daughter before giving her a big hug. Sinead giving a small smile as she made herself comfortable on the couch.

"I know about you and Brendan by the way" Sinead piped up.

"Sinead! The kids are upstairs" Ste reminded her, not very happy about her just blurting out his name like that.

What was she thinking? She does know how important he was to Leah and Lucas (Leah especially).

"Oh sorry...by the way; if you think Hannah is ever gonna know him; think again" Sinead scolded him.

Ste was getting flashbacks of Amy Barnes and not in a good way. The mother of his children seem to really have it in for Brendan. Sinead was just thinking about Bart McQueen in all honestly, his recent death brought back raw emotions.

"Oh I missed you" Ste then cooed to Hannah as he picked her up in his arms; ignoring Sinead for now.

...

"Please don't speak to me like that in front of our daughter again" Ste instructed to a very disinterested Sinead.

She just gave a sarcastic grin while putting her feet up on the table as if she's at home.

"You the boss of me are ya?" Sinead asked him rhetorically.

Leela was looking at them while shaking her head, they were both acting very immature. She was trying to keep little Hannah occupied with a jigsaw. Though she was still very much listening in.

"No...I just don't want you to bring his name up in front of my kids; it took ages for our Leah to get over him" Ste insisted.

"Okay, whatever you say Ste" Sinead replied with a slight chortle.

It was like she didn't believe him or something. Brendan had nothing to with her life back then. Her life was on a different path, she was just happy to hang out with her friends Ruby, Tilly and George. Though Bart was different, he was special. She was making a life with him until he messed about with the wrong person.

"I don't get your problem...my love life has nothing to do with how we bring Hannah up" Ste declared.

Sinead shook her head as she gave another sarcastic laugh.

"It's funny you talk about love lives because your precious Brendan ruined mine" Sinead spat.

She always thought that either Jason or Maddie would have taken Bart away from her but no, it was Brendan Brady. He wasn't involved with her life then and she wants to keep it that way, the only thing he ever done for her was take Bart away.

"Is this about Bart McQueen? Look...Brendan did what he had to do; he needed to be taught a lesson"

"Oh...you supported him did ya? That's nice to know!" Sinead shouted.

The only reason she didn't say more was because of Hannah being there. She cleared her throat when she noticed Hannah looking over. Sinead gave her a very forced smile, wiping away incoming tears.

"Come here" Ste gestured; urging her to come closer to him; he wrapped his arms around her.

"He was my first" Sinead choked.

"I know...I know" Ste muttered under his breath; giving her a small kiss on the top of her head.

...

"I knew you couldn't stay mad at me for long" Ste teased.

"Shut up" Sinead bluntly uttered; chucking a cushion at him.

He wasn't out of the woods just yet though she had calmed down. Ste wasn't stupid though and he caught on. She's the mother of his daughter and Brendan is his soulmate therefore he had to sort this out. They were both going to be in his life whether Sinead liked it or not.

"Can we talk about Brendan like adults now please?" Ste asked her; her eyes widened.

"Well I can't stop you seeing him so what's to talk about? I'm here because the money ran out and I needed somewhere to stay...so I don't feel like talking about it" Sinead told him.

"Okay...what you said about him though? About Hannah not knowing about him ever" Ste was cut off...

"Oh Ste, you can tell her about him in 25 years or however long he's got left" Sinead groaned.

"45" Ste muttered under his breath.

"Sinead, be a bit more considerate" Leela piped up.

She was totally in Ste's corner after hearing the truth.

"You team Brendan now too? I didn't realize he had a fan club" Sinead remarked with strong sarcasm.

Leela tutted; going back to helping Hannah with the jigsaw.

"I have been seeing him again" Ste informed her.

"Ste..I really don't wanna hear about it"

"Okay; I just think you have a right to know as you are the mother of my child" Ste explained thoughtfully.

"I think I should set some ground rules then...Hannah is not gonna know about him until she's at least 18"

Ste gave a strong sigh, it's so difficult with her sometimes. She must understand that Brendan is always going to be in his life. Therefore eventually, he will know about Hannah and vice versa.

"You know what Sinead...your ground rules are crap"

Though Sinead didn't answer him back this time.

...

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

**(Warning: This is the last T Rated Chapter. Next Chapters will be like Hollyoaks Later).**

 **Chapter Twenty-Six**

The following day had already come, things have calmed down very much since last night. Sinead had returned back home for the night before taking Hannah back to the Lomax household so she could meet her sister Leah and brother Lucas. The siblings' little get together was interrupted by a knock on the door. Leela answered it to find Mike Barnes (here to see his grandchildren). Mike looked over to see Ste and Sinead looking quite close as they were laughing about something.

"Been a while since I seen you like this" Mike exclaimed; making Ste look over towards him.

He totally forgot to let Mike know about Hannah meeting Leah and Lucas. He honestly didn't mean for him to find out like this.

"Oh sorry Mike; I was gonna tell ya but I wanted Hannah to meet Leah and Lucas first" Ste explained.

"Not a problem is it?" Sinead asked; digging her heels right in.

"Not at all...I'm just here to see my grandchildren"

"Well Mike...this is my other daughter, Hannah" Ste told him, introducing him to her at last.

The guy lost both his daughters so he can understand why he's so interested in his grandchildren's activities. They are the only thing he got left of Amy, he was just being a protective grandfather.

"You're back into women then?" Mike asked him in a jokingly manner.

Though the joke was lost on Ste and he took it seriously. He moved away from Sinead slighty, raising one eyebrow.

"No...this isn't what it looks like"

Sinead gave a slight sigh. Way to make his feelings extra clear.

"I'm joking" Mike spoke bluntly.

"You're not into men much these days either though are ya Ste? You're more into beasts" Sinead spoke with bitterness.

"Shut up Sinead"

Mike was very confused right now and he didn't think he wanted an explanation. Whatever it was; he wasn't interested. Amy did warn him that Ste's love life went downhill after he left her (rather arrogant really but that's what she thought).

"Having another domestic?" Tegan grilled them as she came down the stairs.

"Were only having a laugh...weren't we Barnesy?" Sinead asked with a small smile.

"Haven't heard that nickname for years" Mike remarked.

...

Elsewhere in the village; Nancy had found her nerve and decided to ring Cheryl. She was going to tell her about Ste and Brendan. She thought her friend had the right to know about her own brother.

 _"Chery...hiya it's Nancy; I hate to tell you this over the phone but your brother is back in contact with Ste"_

 _This made Cheryl speechless for once for she thought this cannot be._

 _"If this is some sort of joke" Cheryl was cut off..._

 _"No...it's true; I just thought you had the right to know"_

 _Cheryl was in utter shock._

 _..._

Brendan was speaking with a fellow prisoner called Billy. He was a man in his early 30s; he has been in here since Brendan's incarceration. They were not exactly friends however the two had a mutual understanding. Things seemed different though these last couple of weeks since Brendan got back in touch with Steven. Brendan paused slightly before saying...

"I'm ready for it...just do it tomorrow before my nerve goes again"

"And what's in it for me? Other then getting extra time?" Billy asked.

Sex was no longer on the cards and besides, that was meaningless. So Brendan had to change his tactics.

"Not getting your legs broken...that's what in it for you" Brendan threatened him. He was a quick lay, nothing else.

"Suit yourself, Brady" Billy muttered before walking away.

Brendan twitched his lips.

...

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Prison was going the way it always was, it has been slowly driving him insane for the last five years. He wasn't suppose to be here, he was suppose to be sit feet under (as far as he was concerned). He had reluctantly spent the night in the same cell as his old occasional 'squeeze' Billy. The man was going to do a favour for him, their so-called mutual understanding was going to finally come to use. Though Billy wasn't entirely keen on the idea.

"You know this is gonna hurt?" Billy asked him, as if he needed reminding (he didn't).

Just one simple break was on the only thing on Brendan's mind. One simple break and he would be elsewhere. The only way to get out of a life sentence is to take a trip to the hospital. He was a desperate man, wanting to do anything but stare at the same four walls for another night.

"I'm sure I would have felt worse" Brendan simply replied.

"I hope you pass out before I finish...you fucking mad man" Billy berated.

He was about to do his worse until he felt Brendan suddenly shove him away a little bit. This slight pause had made Billy lose the bottle he once had. Though Brendan didn't know this just yet...

"What are you doing? You need to make this look like a fair fight...I ain't going down like a little schoolboy" Brendan scorned.

"Complicated prat" Billy muttered under his breath.

Billy attempted to get himself riled up again for it. He grabbed onto Brendan and shoved him towards the bed. Giving him a hard kick in the shin for good measure. He kept going for the shin and not any higher (which was doing fuck all).

"I can't do it" Billy admitted, he was suppose to break Brendan's legs but has lost the bottle.

"Just do it!" Brendan snarled; he was ready for it.

"No! I can't do it!" Billy shouted in firm retaliation.

He had backed out and once again, Brendan was let down. Though he thought to himself, not today; not again. Brendan snatched the pillow and ripped the case in half. Placing it in his mouth as if to stop himself from making a sound.

"What are you doing? Brendan?" Billy asked however he was not getting an answer.

The Irishman was not listening and his desire to get out overcame everything else. Billy knew exactly what was about to happen as he kept shouting..."Stop!" in vain. He rushed out the room as he heard the awful sound of Brendan breaking his own leg while groaning in anguish.

...

In Hollyoaks, things seemed as peachy as things could be. James and Harry have returned after a week in Cornwall. The holiday went very well and the two definitely felt closer. Plus, it was nice to spend some time on the beach (even if it was a bit chilly).

"Home sweet home" Harry muttered under his breath.

"If you say so...I have to go anyway, mother wishes to speak to me" James briefed him.

Though Harry pulled a slight face...he was so damn formal sometimes. He was also evidently a mummy's boy. Though having James all to himself was good while it lasted.

"I really enjoyed it you know" Harry told him with a slight smile.

"I'm glad you did" James replied with a small smile, giving him a quick kiss before adding..."I will see you later"

Now that was a promise he would keep.

...

Hours had passed by and evening was already setting in. Ste had received an unexpected phone-call from the hospital concerning Brendan. He had gotten there after the prison guards found him in pain with two badly broken legs. He achieved his goal of getting away from the prison for a bit. Since Brendan had blocked the rest of the world, Steven was his so-called next-in-kin and was the only one informed. Ste was trying to get his head around it.

 _"What do you mean he broke his own legs? Brendan's not a masochistic or whatever you're thinking"_

This part of the phone-call got Leela, Tegan and Peri's attention as they all looked over from the couch. Being very noisy as the girls pulled themselves upwards and poked their heads up.

 _"No! You're not putting him in handcuffs when I come...he's not a danger to me!" Ste shouted at the person on the other end._

 _Some poor police officer doing his job and having to explain everything to Ste Hay._

 _"I don't care if it's a procedure or whatever...he's not a bloody animal!" Ste paused slightly..._

 _"Yeah; I will come right now and see him, thanks" Ste finally replied. Putting the phone away._

He then turned back around to his sisters and niece. They heard most of that and only got three things; leg breaking, handcuffs and animal. Tegan was very tempted to make a joke and so she did...

"Is he not an animial but a human being?" Tegan asked with a fake seriousness tone.

Thoug she felt Leela playfully nudge her.

"Trouble?" Leela then asked him.

"No trouble" Ste insisted.

"I heard you talking about Brendan breaking his own legs...just how screwed up is he?" Tegan then interjected.

Ste didn't exactly want to answer since he didn't know everything himself yet. He just tutted in disapproval before collecting his coat. He was on his way to visit Brendan in hospital.

...

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Cheryl was so surprised by Nancy's phone-call, Brendan has reunited with Ste. Yet he never seemed fit to tell her (neither of them did). She misses her her brother very much so this secrecy upset her. She found herself more annoyed though when Eileen informed her he rang her recently as well. She never liked that woman, not then and not now. So much so that she had bumped into Eileen's nephew (and Brendan's ex-boyfriend) Macca and decided to invite him round for a chat and lunch. Just to wind her up. Eileen walked in on them having a chat about something.

"What is he doing here?" Eileen asked her in a very displeased manner.

"We're family" Macca tried to say, using that as an excuse.

The whole 'being family' malarkey didn't seem to matter when he was pursuing her husband. She wondered if Cheryl was bothered about that little detail.

"You stopped being my family when you got into bed with my husband" Eileen sneered.

"Look...I know things aren't great but we all need each other" Cheryl insisted.

"We don't need him and besides...Brendan only contacted me and Ste"

Cheryl didn't look happy at the reminder.

"Have you told Michael?" Cheryl then asked.

As if Eileen's long-term boyfriend would be bothered. Hot air was definitely being blown. She's been with him for eight years, he has been with her through everything.

"Told him what exactly? That the father my kids rang me? Yeah I told him" Eileen clarified.

"I just wanna know how he is" Macca piped up again.

"I wish Brendan had hit you harder back in the day" Eileen scolded.

She didn't regret saying that either.

"That's a terrible thing to say Eileen!" Cheryl shouted at her former sister-in-law.

"Tell me...why are you sucking up to him? Did he play the pity card or something?"

"Because I needed to talk to someone about Brendan, someone that isn't you"

Eileen shook her head as she had a slight smile on her face.

"You are just something else, I didn't even have to tell you about Brendan's phone-call but I did"

"Please...he only rang you because your number is the only one he has" Cheryl insisted.

Silence soon followed, Eileen wasn't in the mood for petty squabbling.

"Anyway...me and Macca have plans" Cheryl quickly lied. Wanting to get away from the "stuck-up priss" as she liked to call her.

"Do we?" Macca asked without thought.

"Yes...we do" Cheryl spoke firmly, locking arms with Macca and walking straight past Eileen.

...

"So you're back, thanks for leading me in the lurch" Tony complained.

Harry had walked into 'The Hutch' after being away for a week. Tony wasn't impressed with him lately. He has been slightly struggling without his part-time assistance.

"Excuse me for wanting a good time" Harry mumbled like a schoolboy.

"You know I really don't like your attitude lately!" Tony snapped.

"Then ground me" Harry sarcastically remarked.

"You are 19 years old Harry so once again, grow up"

"Like you, you mean? The guy who cheated on every girlfriend he ever had"

That slight dig made Tony shake his head. He was going to tell him nicely but now he really couldn't be bothered. He pulled a suitcase up on the bar (it had the rest of Harry's things in it).

"What's this?" Harry asked him.

"It's your suitcase...Sinead is back and she needs the spare room" Tony bluntly explained.

Harry gave a slight laugh.

"Wait...so you're throwing me out because of Sinead? Mum was right about you...you don't really care about me, do ya?" Harry suggested.

"That's not true...it's just that she has a little girl and" Tony was cut off...

"Save it dad, I got the message" Harry snarled.

He snatched the suitcase away from his father's hand before storming out. Tony hit the bar in frustration, that didn't go the way he expected.

...

Ste had arrived at the hospital by this point. He found himself at the front desk, speaking to Misbah Maalik (Yasmine's mother). He asked her what ward Brendan was on.

"The prisoner?" Misbah asked with slight surprise.

"Yes...the prisoner" Ste replied with a scowl.

The whole village is going to find out eventually. No matter how much he tried to keep it to himself. He really wasn't happy with Tony (telling Diane and Scott). Though he had an idea that James wouldn't keep his mouth shut either.

"He's right at the bottom of the list...let me look" Misbah remarked.

"Oh I see...got him locked up have ya?"

"Well yes...we don't need him doing a Michael Myers on us" Misbah told him with a smile.

That was her attempt at a joke.

"Hilarious" Ste commented in a deadpan tone.

"Okay...just go to the bottom floor and you will find him in the isolation ward"

"Great" Ste muttered under his breath.

Taking his leave and heading into that direction.

...

Ste had arrived at the bottom floor as instructed. He spotted two prison guards (including Russell) standing outside the last room on the corridor.

"Steven Hay?" the other one besides Russell asked. He was the one Ste spoke to on the phone.

"Yes...I'm here to see Brendan" Ste nervously told him. He was more nervous now he was down here.

He doesn't have a clue what state Brendan is going to be in. He must have been desperate to get elsewhere. Russell walked over towards him, telling him he has to check his person; check he wasn't carrying anything he shouldn't be.

"Not you...I'd rather the other one check me" Ste told him.

He didn't trust this guard despite him helping out and letting him into Brendan's cell. He wondered what was in it for him (for they had to of been). Nobody helps someone for no good reason, do they? The other guard gestured for Russell to return so he would do the checking instead as requested.

"Thanks mate" Ste spoke; Russell shook his head.

Ste had nothing on him as expected, he wouldn't be that stupid. The guard paused before announcing...

"Okay...well someone will be in there with you at all times and he's chained up like I said on the phone"

"I told you, I don't want him chained up"

"You don't get to make that decison...he's very high risk in here"

This made Ste tut slightly, he heard that before.

"Come on" Russell interrupted.

...

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Tony heard a sudden continuation of knocking on his door. He was sat in his living room with Sinead and Hannah. He looked at her, wondering if she was expecting anyone, though seemingly not. He walked over and hesitantly opened it. Much to his dismay, it was James at his door (looking in a foul mood).

"What do you want?" Tony asked; trying to keep his cool for this was Harry's new boyfriend. He can't be that bad, can he?

He was certainly no Ste Hay or Cleo McQueen though. James gave him a ghost of a smile before making his way in. Shoving past Tony for he wanted to have a 'nice little chat' about the Harry business.

"Can you take the kid away? This won't take long" James urged to Sinead.

"Excuse me but you can't just barge in" Tony complained.

"I think I just did" James replied, turning his attention back to Tony.

Sinead was just looking at them both, feeling slightly awkward. She took her little girl's hand and got up. She was going now (James wasn't kidding when he asked for her to take her away). This was not a situation that a child should witness or listen to...

"Come on Hannah, let's go to the park" Sinead spoke up.

She walked swiftly towards the door. Taking one last look at James before exiting the house. James shut the door as soon as she was out. He then turned his attention back to Tony and that's where his attention will now stay.

"You don't scare me you know" Tony told him firmly.

"That's good...I wouldn't want to scare the father-in-law would I?" James asked with dry sarcasm.

"What do you want?"

"I want to know why you kicked Harry out"

"It's none of your business" Tony insisted to him.

"I think it is my business when he comes to my doorstep, begging for a place to stay because his own dad put him out on the streets" James snarled.

He sounded like he had some experience.

"Is he alright?" Tony asked, feeling guilty for now he has been told straight up.

"Yeah...yeah; he's fine now, he's gonna stay with me and that's alright but still...it would be nice if you and I could get along" James proposed.

He was willing to let bygones be bygones. For he was serious about Harry and wanted to at least be civil with his father. For as much as he enjoys winding him up, it can only be funny for so long.

"I could never along with you" Tony hissed.

He didn't like the man for many reasons. He didn't want to call it a truce for he felt he was letting his guard down that way. People like James don't usually do truces and mean them, do they?

"Not even for Harry's sake?" James asked.

"Especially for Harry's sake"

"I heard you have been a bit of a matchmaker, Tony" James then spoke.

"What?" Tony asked with a slight laugh.

He knew what exactly what he was referring to. Though he was playing dumb on purpose so he wouldn't have to answer for himself. As far as James was concerned, he had double standards when it came to Harry and Ste.

"I know you got Ste back with his thug Brendan...so I know my criminal record isn't why you don't like me" James proclaimed...

He then pointed his neck to reveal the marks left behind by Brendan's attempted strangulation...

"Look what he did to me and you approve of this by default...maybe if I slapped Harry around a bit then I could get your blessing"

"I will tell Harry you been round here" Tony promised him.

"Go on; tell him...he doesn't like you very much at the moment though"

"Just go" Tony demanded, though he sounded defeated.

"Alright...just one more thing" James answered quickly.

He walked over towards a nervous looking Tony. He looked like he was about to hit him as Tony flinched. Though nothing happened as the only thing that James hit was the wall behind his head. As Tony looked back up at him...

"It's not my style to hit people" James spoke gently (as if to prove a point).

Finally leaving a slightly shook up Tony to his own thoughts. The last thing he heard was James shutting the door tightly behind himself.

...

Making his way into the isolation ward at last, Ste finally set his eyes on Brendan. The Irishman looked a state with his two broken legs and one of his hands chained up to the bed. Like he could do anything in his state anyway (it's like putting a blindfold over a blind person's eyes). He looked rather hopeless and Ste didn't like it...

"I asked you not to chain him up" Ste repeated again to Russell.

"It's procedure"

"Fuck your procedure!" Ste snarled.

"Steven, it's alright" Brendan spoke, forcing himself up as he placed his back against the bed-frame.

He hated seeing Steven getting into a state like this.

"No it's not...look at ya" Ste cried.

"Can you give us a moment please?" Brendan asked Russell.

"Someone has to..." Russell was cut off...

"I got two broken legs and my hand is chained up...I'm hardly in a position to do anything; now give us a moment, please" Brendan pleaded.

After thinking it over in his head, Russell gave him a curt nod. He left them as requested, he seemed to listen to Brendan. Ste did wonder what was going on between them, if anything at all. The older man left and shut the door (having to explain himself to his co-worker).

"Steven...come here; I would come to you but you know how it is"

Making an upset Ste quickly make his way over towards him. He wrapped his arms around Brendan so tightly. He didn't think he ever wanted to let go as he let more tears fall down while hiding his face under Brendan's shoulder.

"Hey...it's okay" Brendan tried to assure him, placing his remaining free arm around him. Trying to comfort him.

"I feel like I let you down" Ste cried.

"You could never let me down, Steven"

Though the feeling remained, Ste felt like had. He had a few relationships since Brendan was locked up. He even had another child and as far as he was concerned, that was a betrayal. Not like anyone else (including Brendan) would see it that way.

"I've been so stupid since you left...I'm a mess" Ste insisted.

"Does this have anything to do with that James guy? If it does then next time he comes inside...I will batter him harder for you" Brendan told him.

Ste looked back up at him and shook his head.

"I don't want you to batter anyone for me, Brendan" Ste quickly responded.

"I would really enjoy it though" Brendan persisted while gently stroking Ste's hands.

...

"Why did you do it then?" Ste asked him, referring to his two broken legs.

He had gotten into bed with him by this point. Brendan keeping him close with his one free arm around him. He was honestly not paying much attention to what he was saying, he seemed more interested in just looking at him.

"Hmm?"

"Your legs"

"Oh, that...I just needed to get away; it was driving me insane" Brendan admitted.

"You keep letting yourself get hurt though, Russell told me you gave yourself those bruises" Ste disclosed.

Though this revelation didn't seem to impress Brendan. He didn't think Russell had any right telling him that. He simply didn't want him to find out about his self-inflictions, so he was wondering how he could 'downplay' it.

"He shouldn't have told you that...I just sometimes do it because well; it's only what I deserve" Brendan insisted.

"No...it's not; don't say that, Bren" Ste pleaded; placing his head on his chest.

Though he had a small smile on his face when he felt Brendan kissing the top of his head. He felt special for the first time in years. Admittedly John-Paul and Harry never had the right amount of so-called spark. Though their short amount of bliss was interrupted and reality hit (like it always did).

"You can't go on the bed, I'm sorry" Russell commented as he closed the door behind himself.

The guard has returned unfortunately. Making Ste give a very big sigh, he very reluctantly got himself up again. He sat on the chair besides the bed and held onto Brendan's hand instead. Giving Russell some slight dirty looks, his presence was distracting.

...

Having now returned from the hospital (he was returning to see Brendan again tomorrow). He was hanging out near the bus stop. Though he would soon be inclined to make a quick move. Right across from on the other side of the street was a loved-up Harry and James, the two were kissing like nobody was watching. This just made him wish for Brendan's release even more, he wishes he could do that with Brendan once more.

"Alright Ste? Seen something you like?" James asked with a smile. He couldn't help himself, he disliked Ste.

"Do one" Ste hissed; placing his middle finger up at him like he was back in school.

"Come on James...just leave it" Harry tried to say.

Though like always, he didn't listen and was more interested in winding him up. Mainly for his own amusement.

"Where's Brendan? Is he not with you? Wait...I remember they don't allow prisoners on days out; my mistake"

"James" Harry hissed; wanting him to stop being so mean-spirited.

Though Ste didn't need his ex to stick up for him. He was quite happy to do that on his own, he had enough pratice through the years. He managed to get up to confront James himself (the bastard he thought).

"He's in hospital!" Ste shouted; hoping that will make him shut the Hell up for once.

James however just gave a simple nasty reply back as he looked Ste dead in the eyes and said...

"Good"

Making Harry shook his head as he pulled James towards him.

"Stop it right now" Harry told James as firmly as he could.

"For you...fine"

Harry gave a sigh of relief. He turned his attention to Ste, he may not be with him anymore but he doesn't want him to suffer.

"I'm sorry Ste...really I am" Harry spoke gently.

"Stuff your sympathy!" Ste snarled before pushing past them both.

...

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

Ste made his way back home (for he moved himself back into the Lomax household). He unlocked the door and to his surprise, he found Leah home early from school as she was sitting on the couch. Leah's hair looked quite scruffy (as if she's been in a play fight). Tegan was in the kitchen making her a cheese sandwich.

"What happened? Why are you home early?" Ste asked his daughter.

Though Leah turned away from him and that was his only response from her. She seemed upset.

"She was sent home early for fighting" Tegan informed him from the kitchen.

"What? Why?"

"She was fighting with Ella" Tegan further explained.

Ella Richardson being the daughter of Mandy and Mark (though Luke is more like a father to her). The two girls had a bit of a scrap and was broken up by the headteacher. Leah started it and was sent home by default.

"Oh...I thought you two were mates" Ste told Leah. Thinking it was just a childish misunderstanding.

"Is it true dad?" Leah asked with tears in her eyes.

"Is what true?"

"That you and Brendan are back together?"

"What? No...who told you that?"

"Ella said that Charlie told her" Leah explained.

The truth was that Charlie has been bragging about meeting a real-life killer's family. His friends naturally told their friends and so the rumour spread around the schools in the area. It did eventually reach Leah's school. The older kids had googled his name and found out about the whole Danny Houston business.

"Charlie has been telling everyone how he met Brendan's family" Leah added, wiping away more tears.

"What did they all say exactly?" Ste asked her as he now moved next to her.

"They said they don't wanna talk to me no more because of the bad man...cause they are worried that if they hang out with me then he will get them" Leah paused...

She was talking very quickly though...she couldn't process the information in her very young mind.

"I tried to tell them dad, I tried to tell them that he was good but they just laughed at me...Ella told me that mummy probably died because of him" Leah cried.

Finally breaking down completely. Ste quickly pulling his tearful daughter in for a hug. Children can be so cruel sometimes. Leah was crying hysterically for she misses her mummy so much. She hit Ella because she started the whole cruel 'Brendan killed Leah's mummy' chant. Ste was gently rocking her...

"It's alright" Ste spoke softly..."It's alright"

...

After all the children came back from school (including Lucas of cause). Ste was wondering what he could do next. He didn't want to just leave it be, Leah and Lucas had a rough time today over it. He took one look at his niece Peri, she's only seventeen and only left school a year and a half ago.

"Peri...can you ring your Tom? I want Charlie to come over and apologize to Leah and Lucas" Ste explained to her.

Ste thought it was best if she dealt with this. She knew school drama better then anyone else in the household. She did agree however she had terms for Tom for when he came round (she didn't want him to bring their daughter Steph). It was a quick if not slightly argumentative phone-call...

"He's coming soon with Charlie" Peri informed her uncle after putting the phone down.

So that was it and they were expecting Tom and Charlie. Ste has made his children sit on the couch (not like they were looking forward to this). Though he gathered it had to be nipped in the bud now rather then later. Around twenty minutes went by as a knock on the door was heard.

"Go and answer it" Tegan told Peri.

It was her ex-boyfriend after all; she should pull some weight and answer it. Peri went towards it and opened it to find Tom and Charlie as expected. She let them in while trying to avoid Tom's eye contact.

"I'm sorry" Charlie simply stated to Leah and Lucas.

"And?" Tom pressured...gently pushing him forward.

Tom briefly caught Peri's eyes and she smiled. Though she felt rather embarrassed over it as she blushed. Though this wasn't the time or place as Charlie cleared his throat to continue his forced apology.

"And I never should have told anyone about it" Charlie added.

He was only eleven years old and in his first year at high school. He didn't think his bragging would get as far as the primary schools, he wasn't a bad kid. Though these things do happen and he accepted responsibility early on.

"I just didn't think it would get to you...it's just we were still in the Halloween mood"

"That's not an excuse" Peri reminded him.

"I really am sorry but I just thought it be cool to say I seen an actual kill..." Charlie was quickly cut off...

"What he meant to say is that he thought it be cool to say he's seen a real Irish family" Tom insisted.

"Yeah, That" Charlie quickly agreed.

Though Leah didn't seem to like listening to this. She was still quite upset over today as she got up from the couch.

"Nobody wants to talk to me now because of you!" Leah shouted; storming up the stairs in floods of tears again.

"Leah" Peri called to no avail.

Things were slightly awkward now. Charlie stood there and gave Tom a quick shrug, he did what was asked and said sorry. What more could he have done? He did regret bragging about meeting the Brady family now however.

"Well thanks for coming round" Ste told them; finally breaking the silence.

"Just don't do it again Charlie; it's not nice...how would you feel if someone said something about your family?" Tegan chimed in.

"I know...I really am sorry" Charlie assured her.

...

Once again, Peri was asked very nicely to try and sort things out. It was on the basics that she was the next youngest in the household. She walked up the stairs to find Leah crying in her bedroom, clutching an old family photograph of her with her brother, mother and father. She misses Amy so much.

"Hey...your dad is really worried about you" Peri told her.

This made her look up from the bed.

"Nobody in school is gonna talk to me now" Leah grumbled while wiping away the rest of her tears.

"Come on Leah...that news is gonna be so old by next week; everybody will talk about something else" Peri maintained.

"I miss my mummy so much" Leah confessed.

Peri gave an understanding nod to her cousin. She understood how it felt, Sam and Danny were as good as her parents. Losing them was the most heartbreaking thing she ever had to face.

"I know but she's always watching over you just like my mummy and daddy" Peri spoke softly.

"Yeah I know...is Brendan really back with daddy?" Leah asked.

Peri bit her top lip as she put her arm out; Leah made her way next to her. Peri placed her arm around her; pulling her in closer. She didn't exactly know how to to explain this to a ten year old but she would give it her best shot...

"Yeah...all you need to know is that Brendan is in prison and your daddy will sometimes visit him; think of it like this...say if Cinderella could meet her prince every few nights for a short amount of time; that's how it's like for your daddy and Brendan"

This made Leah give a small smile.

"I'm too old for Cinderella now" Leah declared; that was the Leah that everyone knew.

"Come here and give me a hug" Peri smiled. Giving her little cousin a hug.

The girl seemed to have cheered up a little bit.

...

Peri came down some time later, telling Ste that Leah feels better and is going to play on her table for a little bit.

"Thank you for talking to her" She spoke with much gratitude.

Though as soon as he turned around, his face changed. He turned towards Tegan and shook his head. He was not happy at all that they had to explain to his two children about Brendan already. It was way too soon and the only thing he could hope for now was that Leah and Lucas' classmates stop talking about it to them.

"I can't believe that we had to explain this to them...I didn't want the kids to know but it's too late now" Ste complained.

"How is Lucas?" Tegan then asked.

"He's alright...I just told him that Brendan will just send cards; how pathetic is that?"

"Well...have you even told Brendan about any of this?"

He shook his head.

"No...I haven't told him anything; I don't want to give him any more grief while he's inside"

"So he knows nothing? Not even about Amy?" Tegan asked in quiet tone.

"Nothing...all he knows about is James and that was by mistake" Ste explained. This made Tegan tut.

"Bloody Hell Ste...he's gonna question you eventually" Tegan reminded him. As if he needed reminding.

He wasn't looking forward to that day. He felt a bit selfish but in a way, he wanted just to keep Brendan to himself. If he could live the rest of his life with a clueless Brendan then he would be happy.

"Yeah and I'm dreading the day...at the moment; we are just holding each other" Ste admitted however he soon regretted saying it.

Just holding each other sounded rather pitiful.

"Holding each other? Okay..whatever you two do" Tegan remarked.

Getting her coat for she was ready to go to work soon. That's when Ste had an idea.

"Hey Tegan...you work in the hospital; if I make you a jam sandwich, will you pass it onto him?" Ste asked.

"Jam sandwich? How old is he again?"

"Can you just do it? Please" Ste pleaded; not wanting to explain anything else today.

Tegan gave him a sympathetic look and a nod. She walked into the kitchen and began making the sandwich, thankfully they had jam in. She began to make it and willing to pass it on down the isolation ward.

"Don't tell him who you are when you give it to him" Ste then quickly added.

"Of cause not...well I guess I will go and deliver it" Tegan spoke with a small smile. Placing the sandwich in a box and taking her leave.

...

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One**

Tegan has never felt so stupid in her entire life. For she was currently nervously standing around with a jam sandwich in one hand. Someone has already asked her if she was going to eat that. She noticed the intern Lily Drinkwell looking over at her, wondering what she was planning on doing.

"Lunch break?" Lily asked her.

Making her finally put the sandwich in her pocket. She was sick of people asking. She wasn't going to let a stupid jam sandwich disturb her work. Though Ste had to make things awkward didn't he?

"Oh yeah...jam sandwiches are my thing; now if you excuse me" Tegan finally spoke, walking past the teenager.

She decided that she best deliver it now. The two prison guards were outside his room as expected. Tegan gave them a nervous smile while swiftly making her way over at last, getting out the sandwich.

"I'm just here to deliver a sandwich to be honest...even criminals have to eat" Tegan spoke.

This made the two guards bust out into rather unprofessional laughter. "Yes I do look stupid...just know this wasn't my idea" Tegan quickly added.

Though this didn't quell the laughter.

"Okay, it's just that we thought he would be getting the same as everyone else" Russell remarked.

"Oh...he will be getting that too; don't worry"

"Okay, thank you?" Russell spoke as if he was asking a question.

The jam sandwich was exchanged at last. Tegan giving him a forced smile, she wasn't going to do this again. Quickly making her way back out of the isolation ward, she shook her head when they were out of sight.

"If I get fired over a jam sandwich...I will kill Ste" Tegan mumbled to herself.

...

Back in Hollyoaks, 'The Loft' was once again occupied. Scott had invited his friends Sinead and Mercedes on a night out. They were only too happy to accept, Myra also insisted on tagging along. The foursome were currently sitting on the stools, this would only be the first destination.

"Who's got Hannah then?" Mercedes asked Sinead rather snarkily.

"Ste...he's doing his fatherly duties" Sinead informed her.

Before Mercedes could answer back, her mother Myra got up from her stool. Quickly making her over to the dance floor. She was dancing as if she was 19 years old again, Mercedes shaking her head with irritation.

"I'm so sorry about my mum but what can you do?"

"I love your mum" Scott insisted, making her pull a slight face.

Though she soon turned her attention back to Sinead. She found her whole situation hilarious.

"Lucky cow...you basically got yourself a live-in babysitter because if Brendan's not going anywhere; neither is Ste" Mercedes maintained.

"Don't remind me...I feel so crap" Sinead moaned; making Mercedes laugh in response.

"It could be worse; you could have been broken up over a bet" Scott piped up.

Though he quickly ordered another drink, that was one memory he didn't want to reminisce about. Though thankfully for him, the conversation went down another memory lane. This talk of Brendan had brought up long-dead residents (metaphorically speaking).

"Do you rememeber Rae?" Mercedes then asked Sinead.

"Not really" Sinead admitted.

She didn't remember Rae at all to be honest. All she knew about Rae was that she was murdered by Silas. Anyone who lived in the village back then knew that basic information, it was front page news seven years ago.

"Oh...well, let's just say that you remind me of her" Mercedes notified her.

Before Sinead could ask her what the hell she meant by that. Myra had pulled her daughter towards the dance floor.

...

Some time had passed and pretty much everyone was now on the dance floor. Sinead and Scott were dancing together. She was propositioned by the slightly familiar Wayne, he offered to buy her a drink to which she accepted.

"You're in there girl" Scott says to her.

Neither of them had any idea who he was, nor that he was Ste's old mate. Sinead just felt pleased that he was getting her a free drink. He had returned and passed her a shot glass of vodka.

"Thanks...I'm Sinead by the way"

"Wayne"

The two clinked their glasses together. Giving each other a smile, Sinead thought he looked alright.

"I'm Scott" Scott interrupted; making Wayne give a nervous laugh.

Sinead giving him a slight dirty look. The first time she's been chatted up in ages and Scott has to stick his oar in. After her disaster of a "relationship" with Ste, she wanted a man to show her some attention.

"So you two mates then?" Wayne asked.

"Yeah...I'm not into that if you catch my drift" Scott replied with a slight wink...though he found himself being given the 'death stare' by Sinead so he quickly retreated, saying..."Anyway; I see my friends over there so...have fun".

This made Sinead quickly look back over to Wayne with a smile. She finally had her flirter all to herself.

"So what brings you here?" Sinead asked him.

"I'm just here with a bunch of mates...I use to go to school around here" Wayne told her, moving in closer.

"Oh cool...me too"

...

"So as soon she comes back...she leaves you to look after Hannah? Nice" Leela observed as she sat besides Ste.

"I don't mind; it's been a while since I saw her" Ste tried to say.

"Just don't let her walk all over you Ste; you got enough problems"

...

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

Morning has broken in the village as a hungover Sinead was seen. She was staggering up the stairs towards the Lomax household. So she had gotten Wayne's number last night and was now here to collect her daughter Hannah. She knocked on the door and was let in by Leela (she was already up with her son Daniel).

"Good night?" Leela asked her, not hiding the fact that she wasn't happy with her behaviour. She crossed her arms.

"Yeah...you should try it sometime" Sinead cheekily replied.

"Well Ste is seeing Brendan later so you should take Hannah back before then" Leela mentioned, giving her a slight look of contempt.

Sinead rolled her eyes at this.

"If you have a problem with me Leela...I'd rather you just say" Sinead told her. Making Leela turn back around.

"You know what, I will...I think it's wrong that you just come swanning back in the village like you never been away and leave Hannah with her dad pretty much the first night you come back"

This got a simple shrug from Sinead.

"It's called parenting and Ste hasn't done his fair share"

"That's not what this is about and you know it, you're just hacked off that Ste is back with his ex" Leela insisted.

"You can read my mind can ya? You're so full of it Leela, I couldn't give a toss about who Ste goes out, right? All I care about is that Hannah doesn't suffer becaue of it" Sinead argued.

Though Leela just didn't believe her. This had nothing to do with Hannah, this was to do with Sinead's unrequited love. She had feelings for Ste and couldn't handle the fact he had none back. It was plain as day.

"Yeah...sure" Leela simply replied with a small laugh.

...

Nancy had just received a phone-call from Cheryl. She could hardly believe but she was coming back. She heard about Brendan getting back into contact with Ste and wanted to know more.

"She said she's coming back" Nancy informed Darren.

"What? No?"

"Yeah...she's coming back and a bunch of them are coming to Hollyoaks"

"A bunch?" Darren asked.

"Yeah, her, Nate, Jacob...Eileen is coming too with her sons, they want to sort things out" Nancy spoke.

"Well...they can't stay here; we got no room" Darren reminded her. So she wouldn't get any crazy ideas.

"I know that and she knows that but she's coming anyway"

...

Ste was currently visiting Brendan, sitting on a chair next to him. A lot was on his mind yet he didn't admit anything to Brendan. Though he gathered that Brendan would surely question him about everything soon. Though the Irishman seemed to have something on his mind too, something else.

"I want out" Brendan told Ste with obvious pent-up frustration.

He was sick of being stuck and trapped. No fresh air has been in his lungs for years, he felt like he was in a neverending hole. Strangling James a few weeks ago had only let him off some steam.

"I know you do" Ste replied with a sad look on his face.

"No, Steven...I really want out"

"You're just letting off steam" Ste tried to tell him.

He felt Brendan pull him slightly closer, he was tugging tightly at his hoodie cord.

"I been here for five years, Steven and I only had one image in my head" Brendan whispered, looking up at Russell slightly before adding..."You"

This made him let go of him at last. The younger man didn't even realize he has been holding his breath until he was let go. He could see so much hurt in Brendan's eyes, so much regret and anguish.

"I wish I could get you out" Ste told him.

"Well I never will" Brendan spoke in defeat..."I will never leave my cell again once I go back in, you and I can't last"

"Yes we can" Ste firmly replied.

"Look at me Steven...do you really want to spend the next 45 years coming to visit me? You're still young enough to have a life"

"You are my life!" Ste cried.

"I feel like I'm gonna snap" Brendan admitted.

"You gotta fight it...don't go down that road again"

Though he felt Brendan tug back onto his hoodie cord. The truth was that the Irishman has been beating himself up over this. Thinking was the only thing he could do and he had thought an awful lot.

"I have nothing to lose, do I?"

...

A couple hours had passed and a stunned Leela returned home. She saw a very angry Ste trashing the living room. Just when he thought things were going well, tribulation sadly struck.

"Ste...what are you doing?!" Leela shouted.

Making him turn towards her to reveal he was crying.

"Getting rid of every memory in here!" Ste wept.

"What has he done?" Leela asked with concern.

"He said he doesn't want me to contact him again and that he would rather rot in jail alone!" Ste cried.

"I'm sorry"

"I don't want your sorry...I just want him!"

A devastated Ste smashed a picture against the wall. This made his sister rush over towards him, trying to get him to calm down. Though he wouldn't stop and he threw a plate against the wall.

"Ste! Stop!" Leela shouted as she tried to get in his way.

Though to both of their shock, Ste reacted by pushing his sister against the wall. Though he soon let go, appalled at his own actions. "I'm sorry" Ste quickly said. He took one last look at his scared sister before quickly making his way out the house.

...

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

Eileen and Cheryl were currently sat in the manor house together. They had already packed their suitcases however Eileen was having second thoughts. She had just received another desperate phone-call from Brendan, it was quite bad. Her boyfriend Michael was freaked out enough to tell her to block him.

"He kept telling me to kill him, that's what he told me...we lost him" Eileen sadly informed her.

For the sake of their boys, she didn't want to contact him again for he was clearly not in the right mind. Though Cheryl was being stubborn and was still hell-bent on going back to Hollyoaks.

"No we haven't...he reached out to Ste so he can reach out again" Cheryl insisted.

"He was shouting at me to go to Hollyoaks and kill someone called James, I don't think he's going to reach out for a while, Cheryl" Eileen stated.

Though Cheryl shook her head, she was burying her head deep in the sand. She still expected him to be the same as when he went in. Nate was now standing in the doorway, listening in to the conversation.

"What? No; no...when we get there; we will discuss things with Ste"

"I want it to be true for my boys but he's been locked up for all these years and can no longer function the way he did"

"It's all my fault" Cheryl cried, him covering up for her has been eating at her for years.

"No, it's not...me and you haven't always got along but I don't blame you for any of this" Eileen reassured her.

"No, you don't understand" Cheryl began however the sound of footsteps made her pause.

Nate soon came into the room before she did anything rash. He was the only thing that kept her sane all these years. She has wanted to tell someone for so many years, she wanted to tell them about the truth about that night. Though Nate has always managed to talk her down.

"Come on Cheryl...come and talk to me" Nate told her in a firm tone.

She rushed into his arms as she felt him wrap his arms around her. Though Eileen knew she was about to say something. Her eyes wouldn't leave Nate's gaze, she wondered what that was all about.

...

Brendan was still in the hospital as expected, his broken legs were slowly healing. Though the slower they took, the more agitated his mind got. He was being watched over by his long-suffering guard.

"Russell...I need out" Brendan told him; making Russell look away from him. He had no time for it.

"You look at me when I'm talking to you" Brendan then snarled.

Though Russell had no wish to do that. He had to put up with this for five long years, he felt sorry for the man. Though his sympathy was turning into resentment and he couldn't take a damn more second of it.

"Please calm yourself, Brendan"

"If you don't do this for me then I will tell everyone that you and me were sleeping together" Brendan warned.

"Really? You have no proof and I couldn't get closer enough for that" Russell reminded him. Finally turning back towards him.

"Those late nights in those isolation cells were much filled with you"

"They wouldn't believe you over me"

"Please" Brendan pleaded.

He sounded so despairing and hopeless. He got no response; making the Irishman hammer loudly against the bed. Making Russell turn around once again, the guard was clearly on his final straw.

"If you don't help me do this then I will crawl myself over to you and beat you with your own weapon!" Brendan snarled..."Don't think I couldn't do it!"

Brendan then forced his own body off the bed (proving that theory) and landed on the floor in pain. His adrenaline was taking over right now.

"If you don't do this, I will fucking kill you when we get back inside!"

Russell quickly called the second guard in for he was well and truly done. The second guard made his way in. The two men struggled with a heavy Brendan, forcing him back onto the bed. Making him groan in pain as his broken legs hit the mattress with a quiet thud. Though an angered Brendan grabbed onto Russell's hand and twisted it enough to break it.

...

A distraught Ste was making his way down to the isolation ward. He had come at the right time. He felt himself being pulled back by the second prison guard as he shouted..."Get back!" at him.

"No, I'm here to see my Brendan, right!"

He wasn't willing to let Brendan go without a fight this time. His 'mistake' last time was doing just that and it made him miserable. Though the guard's reluctance to let him go any further was soon understood. Russell was leaving the room with his hand now bandaged up. The nurse was helping him.

"Let me talk to him...please" Russell told the nurse, she gave him a nod.

Russell thus made his way over to a confused Ste, he was happy to see him actually.

"Ste, you need to get through to him before it's too late"

"Too late? What do you mean?" Ste questioned him.

"He said to you that's he gonna snap and he wasn't lying...I tried everything I could with him and I give up" Russell admitted with a sigh.

This made Ste remember his own words to him 'I won't give up on you'. This made Ste quickly rush over towards the room and he went in before the guard could stop him. He could see that Brendan was in a terrible state, he was once again on the floor.

"Steven, I told you to leave me to rot alone!" Brendan shouted however Ste just knelt down besides him.

"And I told you I would never give up on you! Do you hear me?!"

"I have no life in here!"

Though he felt Ste slap him across the face, trying to snap him out of it.

"Get over it!" Ste yelled.

This made Brendan look at him for the first time. He finally seemed to have calmed down as he sunk down. The Irishman had finally broken his walls after five long years of almost complete social isolation. He cried into Ste's shoulder, letting his prolonged hidden emotions out. Ste kissed the top of his head...

"I know you're hurt but don't ever push me away again because I might not come back again" Ste promised him.

...

Due to Russell's sudden departure and the second guard's incompetence. Ste was allowed to stay just for one night. The remaining prison guard was standing outside the door and was speaking with the superintendent. Ste was lying in bed next to Brendan (who was naturally still in pain).

"My legs are really bad" Brendan told him (as if that wasn't obvious already).

"I know...you put too much pressure on them" Ste reminded him.

"Did I cause a lot of hassle?"

"You broke his hand...what do you think?"

"Yeah I know" Brendan spoke with a slight shiver. This made Ste attempt to wrap the blanket around him more.

"No it's alright" Brendan tried to say...

"I can do it, I'm here to look after you"

He wrapped his arms around him again and was trying to hold him close. He just wanted to make sure he was alright. Though Brendan was never one for that sort of attention, even in his darkest hours.

"Look after me? I don't need it" Brendan insisted.

"Except you do" Ste replied with a raised eyebrow.

This made Brendan give a defeated sigh as he finally gave into Ste's warm embrace. He felt exhausted as he just laid there. He placed one arm across Ste before closing his eyes. It was a long day and like always, Ste was the only person he wanted at the end of it.

...

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

Morning had come once again. Ste having stayed the night with Brendan, rather unconventional but it was allowed for a night. Ste was getting ready to leave and would return a little while later. Brendan knew it wasn't his finest hour but last night, he really let his feelings loose.

"Just do me a favour Steven and mention this to nobody" Brendan told him. He was rather embarrassed about the whole thing.

"Afraid your bad boy image will be ruined?" Ste asked with a wink.

"Something like that...anyway, do you promise?"

"Yeah, I will just say I stayed over with a mate or something" Ste reassured him. Giving him a small kiss.

"Thanks" Brendan replied with a small smile.

Though his thoughts finally turned to the outside world. He wondered what Steven was up to these days. He knew he couldn't stay ignorant forever (as much as he wanted to). He knew their small bubble would have to burst.

"You going back to Amy's?" Brendan asked; making Ste pause slighty. He still hasn't told him that she's dead.

"Yeah" Ste choked; his tone of voice was very flat.

He wishes he was going back to Amy's. He wishes he could turn back the hands of time and she would be there. Though that was never going to happen, he certainly never expected to lose Amy before Brendan.

"She wouldn't like it she knew" Brendan remarked (still none the wiser to the truth).

"Yeah I know...see you later, okay?"

"Sure"

Ste gave him a small smile and a curt nod. He had to leave the room quickly because he was on the verge of tears. A tear fell down his cheek when he was out of Brendan's eyeshot. Amy would never be waiting for him at home again.

...

Sinead was sat on the local bench with her daughter Hannah. Though she was soon distracted by a familar wolf whistle. Making her smile as she looked up to see Wayne, the guy from the other night.

"Hello again" Sinead simply stated while placing Hannah on her knee.

He sat besides her with a big smile. He fancied her quite a lot and she was honesty flattered by it.

"You look much better in daylight" Wayne told her (he only had one line it seemed).

"So do you"

"Who's this then?" Wayne asked her; referring to Hannah.

"It's my daughter, Hannah" Sinead told him honestly; his face dropped slightly. She sighed, saying..."Always the way innit? You tell him you got a kid and he no longer wants to know"

Though he shook his head, it didn't bother him much at all.

"No...it doesn't bother me; the only thing that bothers me is the dad" Wayne tried to reassure her.

"Well you don't have to worry, me and him was just a big mistake...he's not into me" Sinead notified him.

"Good to hear"

"So you don't mind I got a kid?"

"No...in fact, would you like to come out with me later? Just a bite to eat?" Wayne asked her. He was asking her out.

It was Sinead's first proper date in a long time. She was so ready to get all dolled up, for she actually had somewhere to be for the first time in ages. Though she wasn't ready to let him know how keen she was.

"Yeah, that be cool"

"Well you have my number so if you change your mind; let me know"

"I doubt I will change my mind" Sinead replied with small smile.

...

Tony was visiting Harry for the first time since he kicked him out. Father and son needed to talk. He sat on the couch opposite Harry, he did rather admire the place at least. James had good taste in decor.

"How are you?" Tony asked him with general interest. He has felt so guilty since he chucked him out.

"Do you care?"

"Of cause I do...I'm still your dad" Tony firmly replied.

"Well me and James are good" Harry simply told him.

They were rock solid at the moment. Totally in their honeymoon period still. So all was good in that department. He just wanted his father to accept he was with James and that he was happy with him.

"Good...as long as he's treating you alright, I don't have a problem" Tony insisted.

"Don't lie to me, you hate James" Harry reminded him.

"Maybe I do but that doesn't change anything between me and you"

"I take it that Sinead has settled in my old room" Harry muttered under his breath. He wasn't her biggest fan.

It had nothing to do with Ste really. It was more to do with the fact she had a thing with his dad and almost messed up the family. Though her relationship with Ste didn't exactly help matters either.

"Look, she's only staying for a bit then you can move back in"

"Perhaps I don't want to...I'm happy here with James"

This made Tony have another look around the place. It had nice landscape pictures hanging up and expensive looking ornaments. He did wonder what bits James was doing on the side to afford it all.

"Nice place he has...I bet this wasn't cheap" Tony remarked.

"Well James don't do tacky"

"You are alright?" Tony then asked him.

"Never better"

...

Meanwhile in Hollyoaks village, Ste has returned from the hospital. He was in the middle of eating a Subway sandwich he picked up on the way back. Though he was soon spotted by one of his pet peeves (which had the name of James).

"Alright Ste? Gone to see jailbird again?" James asked with sarcasm.

"Yeah...I have actually, he broke some guy's hand" Ste replied as a weak attempt of intimidation.

Though it didn't bother James in the slightest. That man was locked up for a very long time, so he couldn't care less. He had done research on Brendan Brady since he got outside, wanting to know more about Ste's lover.

"Makes a change from killing grandmothers and bent coppers" James spoke with a smile.

"I wouldn't if I were you...if he was out then he would really go for you again, only so long I can talk him down sometimes"

"He's not out though so it's all good"

"I am though"

"Is that a threat?" James asked with slight irritation.

"I'm just warning you not to mention Brendan again because I really don't like it" Ste told him through gritted teeth.

James just gave another smile. He could easily take on Ste if he tried anything. He was no Brendan after all.

"I can mention him as many times as I like Ste, just remember that I...unlike you; can see and sleep with my boyfriend anytime I want" James goaded.

He knew the right words to say. Though Ste did too as he just gave him a smile back. He knew that James loved Harry. Though he wondered how much it was received back, Harry was only a young lad.

"Harry will get bored of you...he always does" Ste replied, finally hitting a nerve.

"Don't...just don't" James hissed before walking away.

...

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

Being an intern had it ups and downs, Lily learned that very quickly. Though she was determined to help out and become a nurse. She knew it would be a long road to get there and she would have to start at the bottom. She currently has the task of giving all the patients their meals. This included the isolation ward (the only ward she was nervous about). Lily made her way into the end room (holding a tray with Shepherd's pie, plastic fork and knife and a plastic cup of water). Brendan looked over as she placed the tray on his lap.

"Not very nice is it?" Brendan asked her rhetorically; he caught her off guard. Speaking with him surely wasn't warranted.

"What?" Lily asked him in a nervous tone of voice.

"Sending a young girl to come down here and deliver my food, how...careless" Brendan replied with bluntness.

Her eyes widened in response as he cleared her throat.

"I'm just doing what I'm asked"

"Obviously" Brendan muttered under his breath before peering down at her name tag. He gently tugged at it with a smile..."Lily? If you were a flower then...well, I could have watered you for a start"

Just as he said that, he let go of her name tag. She breathed a slight sigh of relief, taking one step back. Lily was slightly confused, that was not a normal thing for a person to say was it? Though at least he didn't leer.

"I will be back when you're done" Lily simply told him.

"Yeah...I know" Brendan replied.

He watched as she gave a sigh and left the room. He almost forgot what it was like to talk to someone from the outside. Brendan then looked down upon the meal he was given and muttered to himself..."Shepherd's pie...how predictable"

...

"I don't think going back is a wise move" Nate told Cheryl. He grabbed onto her suitcase and pulled it to his side.

Their argument caught the attention of Declan (he stood in the doorway; out of sight). Cheryl pulled her suitcase back. She was going back to Hollyoaks whether he liked it or not. Her five year long secret was eating her up inside.

"I'm going with or without you Nate" Cheryl promised.

"What will you do when you get there? Brendan's locked away for a very long time" Nate reminded her.

He was grateful for what her brother did for them but that didn't mean he wanted to do anything about it. Cheryl was his whole world and he couldn't bear the thought of losing her to prison.

"Don't you think I know that!" Cheryl snapped.

"Be sensible"

"I had enough of being sensible! My brother deserves his happy ending" Cheryl firmly replied.

"He did us a great thing and I'm forever in his debt but what can we do?'" Nate asked her with general concern.

Declan's face turned to puzzlement. What great thing he thought. Though the answer would soon be revealed.

"I shot my daddy...I shot him!" Cheryl cried.

She had to get the words out as a sort of primal release. Those words haven't been spoken in over five years. It was such a big manor house that Cheryl thought she could get away with it but her luck had ran out. Her whole world came crashing down with the sounds of a simple creak...

"Declan..." Cheryl spoke in an almost shocked whisper.

Though her oldest nephew retreated backwards and his footsteps were soon heard on the landing. The last sound heard was the front door slamming shut.

...

Declan had threw up outside the manor house. He felt truly shocked to the core about what he just heard. His aunt killed his grandfather and his dad covered up for her, that's all the information he got and needed. All those times she comforted him over the years felt like a sick joke. He heard the door opening as Cheryl stood there...

"What?" Declan asked her as he turned around to face her.

"What you heard...it wasn't true"

"So what? You just say you killed your own dad for a laugh?" Declan asked with pure disbelief.

He wasn't a teenager anymore and was sick of being lied to. As far as he was concerned, his whole family were just a bunch of liars. The only person to not let him down was his little brother Padraig.

"You misunderstood" Cheryl tried to say however he heard too much.

"Except I didn't, did I? You killed granddad and you let my dad go down for it" Declan paused before shouting "Didn't you?!"

"I'm so sorry"

"Just leave me alone"

"Declan"

"I said...leave me alone! I don't want to see you!" Declan yelled furiously.

Making Cheryl retreat back inside with fresh tears in her eyes. She knew that he needed to let off some stream first. He couldn't believe it, he had an idea that she was hiding something from but about that night but he never imagined it be something that huge.

...

"Do you know the story of the 'The Farmer and the Snake?'" Brendan asked a recently returned Lily.

She shook her head as she picked up his empty tray.

"While...it was about a farmer who finds a poor snake in the cold...he took pity on it and you know what happened to the nice farmer at the end?" Brendan asked...she shook her head again; "It bit him" Brendan told her.

Lilly gave him a nervous smile.

"Okay...well; I best make a move" Lilly replied. Wishing to get out of his company as soon as she could.

Brendan cocked his head to one side.

"If you remember that story next time you come here then I might give you a gold star"

Her eyes widened at this remark. She gave him another nervous smile, finally making her way over towards the door and leaving the room. Leaving Brendan alone with his thoughts. He was holding onto the plastic fork still.

"I might be the snake" Brendan muttered to himself.

...

TBC


	36. Chapter 36

**(Author's Note: Okay, I been trying to avoid writing Joel into it because I miss the old actor but here he is however I'm going to imagine him being played by Andrew Still :))**

 **Chapter Thirty-Six**

The last bus pulled into Hollyoaks at midnight, a twenty-one year old man got off with his suitcase. Declan had took the ferry without telling anyone back home, it wasn't exactly his first time doing this either. Though he had to come for he had to talk to Ste, he was unaware that he knew the truth. His phone went off, it was his mother Eileen again though he simply rejected it and turned his phone off.

...

The next day arrived and Joel was getting off his motorbike. He called Ste over when he noticed him walking near the 'Savage's Emporium'. Reluctantly Ste walked over towards him, wondering what he wanted. He was already in a foul mood and didn't exactly want to speak with him.

"I heard you were back with Brendan" Joel announced in his thick Scottish accent.

Nothing can ever be kept secret in Hollyoaks it seemed. Word has spread about Brendan so Joel naturally caught wind of it. That name still made him nervous, he will never forget his last encounter with Brendan. He felt so betrayed by the man he previously looked up to.

"Yeah I am" Ste told him with his arms crossed.

"Does he know I'm back?"

"Oh yeah...you're all we talk about... in fact, we are planning something for you...do you wanna get drowned in the ocean or the river? It's your choice" Ste sarcastically joked.

James was looking over from the side with a small smile. Listening in to the conversation for found it to be quite interesting.

"I'm not in the mood" Joel insisted with a sigh.

"Well neither am I...where were you when Brendan killed your step-dad?" Ste asked with his arms crossed.

This made Joel feel very sick as he remembered watching as he fell from the lighthouse. His face and body being all messed up as he landed right at the bottom.

"That was a long time ago!" Joel shouted in response.

"You didn't even bother to turn up for the trial, you knew it was an accident and you didn't even bother to show up!" Ste hissed.

He cleared his throat when he finally noticed James looking over. Maxine and Grace now stood besides James. They were all being quite nosy about the argument taking place.

"If you remember Ste, I left because Brendan was gonna kill me...why would I show up to a trial for that man? He betrayed my trust"

"Stop being a drama queen...he never would have killed you"

"Okay then, let me ask you a question...when you found out what his dad did to him, why did you leave him?" Joel asked.

His question made Ste look around slightly at the small crowd. This wasn't the time or place. Joel really doesn't care if he throws other people's emotional baggage around.

"I never left him" Ste tried to say.

"So you were there when he shot Seamus?"

Making Ste shake his head for enough is enough. That it not what happened. Joel was somehow making it sound even more twisted then what it was.

"That's private" Ste simply replied.

"Okay, it's private now...sure" Joel spoke, simply walking past him and the small crowd.

Ste turned around to watch him leave. He briefly caught the eye of Maxine, the only other one who truly remembers. She was caught in the crossfire with Walker and Kevin too. Maxine went to say something though what could she say?

"How could you have left him indeed Ste?" James asked; he almost looked smug.

Making Ste clench his fists. The only thing stopping him from hitting him was the fact he wasn't worth it. Maxine bit her top lip, she knew that wasn't how it was.

"You weren't there and I was so just shut up" Maxine piped up.

Ste mouthed her thank you. Before he could change his mind, he walked the opposite way to avoid him. Maxine shaking her head at James before she too made her exit.

...

"I hate them all...thinking they know me and my reasons" Ste complained to a confused Brendan.

He was pacing around the room like it was going out of fashion.

"Who are we talking about?" Brendan asked him.

"James and Joel"

"James and Joel...Scottish Foxy is back then?"

"Yeah, he's back"

"I told him to stay away with...Bartholomew" Brendan spoke, snapping his fingers when he said Bartholomew.

Ste was still pacing around the room however. He had so much on his mind and yet so little did he want to tell Brendan. Too many things were being kept from him, his entire life after Brendan went inside was yet to be revealed.

"Yeah I know...I really could have decked him and James you know" Ste told him.

"Anything else you need to tell me?"

"Not really...it's just that your bitch of a sister wanted me to be godfather" Ste admitted however he instantly regretted it.

He hasn't really slated Cheryl to Brendan before in his life. He had no reason to in all honestly. Though he was so angry at her, so angry to see her all happy and loved up with Nate. He could see that Brendan's face had dropped.

"What did you say?" Brendan asked him in a firm tone.

"Cheryl has a son"

"Yeah Steven...I gathered that at the 'bitch of a sister wanted me to be godfather' part" Brendan snarled.

"She put you in here"

"No...I put myself in here; don't slander my sister again, Steven" Brendan warned.

Cheryl was the last person on Earth he would blame. He loved her as much as any brother could love his sister. It was rather difficult to listen to Steven bad-mouth her, it wasn't like when Walker did it; he could just hit him and feel no guilt. Though hitting Steven was the last thing he wanted to do.

"I will slander your sister as much as I like...she ruined our lives when she pulled that trigger" Ste hissed.

"I ruined our lives...I did"

"Stop defending her! She didn't defend you when you needed her the most!" Ste shouted back.

He was feeling so much pain and he was taking it out on the wrong person. Seamus and Walker however were dead so he couldn't vent out anything on them. His craving for drugs was slowly returning the more he ranted.

"Steven! I love my sister very much and I will not have you of all people, slander her"

"You're dreaming if you think I'm ever gonna get along with her again"

"I'm not asking you to get along with her, I'm just asking you to keep your thoughts to yourself because Hell will freeze over before I choose between you two"

"I love you so much...more then she ever did" Ste insisted.

It was a childish comment but he had so much hatred built up inside him. He really did believe it right now. Seeing Brendan locked up while Cheryl is living her life has brought out unwanted feelings.

"She believed me when nobody else would, me and you never would have gotten that second chance if not for her" Brendan reminded him.

Though he wasn't having any of it today. Not when he had so many thoughts going around his mind.

"Only to take you away from me forever or at least that bitch would have been happy to" Ste mumbled.

He felt Brendan briefly grab onto his arm and give it a tight squeeze. Though he soon let go, disgusted at his own actions.

"I'm sorry" Brendan told him straight away without pausing for breath.

"No...hit me and show me how much you would pick her over me"

"Please"

"I have been struggling so much since that night and she didn't stick around to help me...nobody else does...you know what I said about going back to Amy's yesterday?" Ste asked.

"Yeah" Brendan replied with slight confusion.

"I lied...Amy's never coming back because she's dead" Ste admitted with fresh tears coming down.

"Amy is dead?"

"Yeah" Ste replied however he sounded very hurt.

He ended up getting quite teary eyed. Brendan placed his one remaining free arm out, his other hand still chained up to the bed. Gesturing for Ste to come to him and after a slight pause, Ste relented. Brendan wrapped his free arm around Ste, gently caressing his back.

"It's okay" Brendan softly spoke.

Making Ste pull apart from him before planting a kiss on his lips. Grabbing onto his thin hospital robe. He felt Brendan pull him closer towards him, rubbing his hands against the side of his thighs. Though Ste knew they had to stop...

"We can't...I haven't got anything" Ste told him.

"I don't care" Brendan replied; going in for another kiss.

"Well I do...I don't want you to catch it" Ste told him, referring to his HIV.

"What yours is mine" Brendan spoke softly; wrapping his one am around him.

"No, I love you too much to risk it" Ste admitted, pulling apart again.

...

TBC


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

Back in the village and after a late start, Grace made her way into the club. She paused slightly for she felt somebody else's presence. Though hoping it was just her being paranoid, she swung open the office door. She gasped, quickly picking up the first thing she could (which was a wine bottle in this case)...

"What are you doing in my club?" Grace demanded to know.

Declan had slept in there all night and was previously asleep on the couch. He had stayed in there after arriving in the village late last night. For his dad's old club was better then the cold and wet streets.

"Sorry" Declan mumbled to her.

"Who are you?" Grace asked him while still slightly on edge.

"I'm Declan...I don't mean any harm, I just needed a place to crash and you left the office door open last night" Declan tried to explain.

"That doesn't give you a right to break and enter" Grace reminded him.

Though she finally put the wine bottle down. This young man was clearly not a threat, she could tell. Declan stood up as he grabbed back onto his suitcase, ready to leave her to whatever it was she was planning on doing.

"I know but my dad use to own this palce so I kinda still feel a connection to it" Declan told her.

"Not another son of Warren I hope"

Declan gave a small laugh in response as he shook his head.

"No...Brendan Brady is my dad"

"Name does ring a bell"

"Yeah? Anyway, I best be off"

"Yeah you better and if I find you in here again, I will not hesitate to ring the police next time" Grace warned.

"Scary" Declan sarcastically replied with a cheeky smile.

He made his way past her and down the stairs. Leaving through the club door and it was like he was never there in the first place.

...

Harry was wandering through the village when he spotted his ex Ste sitting near the fountain. He looked rather sullen and despite everything, Harry still wanted to be civil. Even if they are both going out with 'nutters'. He paused briefly before making his way over...

"Hey" Harry spoke simply.

"Come to gloat some more have ya?" Ste asked rhetorically with his arms crossed.

"No, I just wanted to see how you are...James told me you were having a go at Joel" Harry informed him.

He did tell him that little bit of information. It did make Harry want to check up on him despite everything. Though he understood that his problems were no longer his concern and he was thankful for that.

"Oh, did he now? How sweet" Ste spoke with sarcasm.

"Everything okay with you and Brendan?"

"Yeah, great...Brendan is still as fit as ever" Ste insisted with a false tone of joy.

Ste didn't want to admit what a state he was in. That would just make him sound pathetic and he doesn't want people thinking that. As far as Harry is concerned, Brendan was the threatening type and Ste wanted to keep it that way.

"You sure?"

"Apart from him having two broken legs and being in prison.." Ste was cut off mid-way through his sentence...

"And him being nearly 40" Harry added.

This made Ste pull a slight face. So he's slightly older, so what; big deal.

"Yeah? Well your James isn't exactly a spring chicken" Ste snarled in response.

"I didn't mean it like that, it's just that with him being in prison for years; he be an old man when he gets out"

Ste shook his head, if he was trying to cheer him up; he failed miserably.

"Thanks for reminding me" Ste replied with sarcasm.

He seemed agitated however Harry didn't seem to know when to shut up. The two only broke up quite recently. So he still felt quite comfortable to tease him about this and that, Brendan was no exception. Thus, Harry had a smile on his face when he said...

"Has he gone slow?"

"You what? He's in prison Harry so why don't you stop making digs at him; do you hear me?!" Ste shouted.

Pushing Harry back slightly.

"There's no need to take your frustrations out on me! We were together not long ago and now you think you can take all your crap out on me? I won't be having it Ste!"

"Then you tell your stupid little boyfriend to never talk about him again to me!"

"Why don't you let anyone talk about him? Is it because you don't wanna hear the truth? The truth being that nobody likes him and nobody besides you cares...we all think you're wasting your time"

"Is that right?"

"Yeah, that's right...even Brendan knows that I bet but you keep you running back to him"

"And I will never stop because I love him and if people don't understand that, that's not my problem"

...

Ste had made way into Tony's house after that encounter. He noticed Sinead putting on lipstick while Scott was sorting out her hair. They both looked his way when he stormed in and sat down on the sofa. Scott looked back towards Sinead with a sigh..

"Everything okay?" Scott asked him reluctantly.

"He's just moping" Sinead spoke up; handing Scott her hairclip.

The mood was quite sour in the household. Sinead was trying in vain to make him jealous however she also quite liked Wayne. So it was a win-win situation for her really, Scott was just helping her get ready.

"Have you been to seen Bernard?" Scott then asked.

"Brendan" Ste corrected him with his arms crossed...adding.."And no, not today"

Making Scott clear his throat as he turned back towards Sinead. Placing her hairclip in and to try and make it an updo style. Being in the middle of this was not something he was expecting today.

"I need you to look after Hannah tonight because I got a date" Sinead informed him.

"Who with?"

"Just some guy, you don't know him" Sinead insisted.

Giving him a smile before making her way up the stairs to get dressed. Leaving Scott and Ste in a rather awkward silence. They weren't exactly friends, nor did they have anything in common. So small talk it was...

"Have you met this guy?" Ste questioned Scott.

"Yeah...he seems alright but it's early days"

"Oh...right"

"You not seeing Brendan today then? I seen his picture online, very...1970s" Scott muttered. Making Ste pull a slight face.

"It's only because he has a moustache"

"Yeah...I quite like it though"

"Well your not his type" Ste replied.

Making Scott laugh in response. He shook his head, not exactly what he meant by that but Scott let it slide. He knew not many would have a good word to say about him and he had a bit of sympathy for Ste, not like he would tell Sinead that.

...

Declan meanwhile found himself wandering around the village, not knowing where to go or what to do. He spotted Lily walking away from 'The Hutch' and since she looked polite. He made his way over...

"Excuse me...do you know where a Ste Hay lives?" Declan asked her, making her stop in his direction.

"Yeah; he lives in Oakdale Drive" Lily informed him.

"Thanks" Declan simply replied with a smile.

He thus made his way up to his father and aunt's old home.

...

TBC


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

After getting the right information, Declan made his way to his father's old home (which now belonged to the Lomax family). He paused briefly before nervously knocking on the door and he wouldn't stop.

"Alright...I'm coming" Peri groaned as she got up from the couch; making her way over towards the door.

She opened the door and found the mysterious blonde lad (she had no idea who this was). Any traces of him have left the house years ago. Declan just looked into the familiar living room, he could almost picture Cheryl and Lynsey in there like old times.

"Is Ste Hay here?" Declan asked her; getting straight to the point.

"Not right now...why? Who's asking?"

"I'm Declan Brady...he will know who I am" Declan insisted. He placed his hand out for her to shake however she didn't move.

He awkwardly put his hand back in when he got no response.

"You're not a boyfriend are ya?" Peri quizzed.

"No...No! That would be a big no" Declan quickly assured her. He had to laugh at that ridiculous question.

Declan wouldn't exactly want to pick up his father's lovers anyway. He would surely get killed first. Besides, he wasn't gay. He couldn't stop laughing however when he looked back up at Peri, he cleared his throat.

"Sorry, you look like his type is all" Peri insisted (for he did look like Harry a little bit).

"I known him since I was a kid, he goes out with my dad" Declan explained to her. Peri gave a nervous smile.

"I will let him know you came by"

"Have you got his number or something? I'd rather call him first"

"Fine...come in then and you can use it" Peri told him. Moving away from the door to let him in. Though it was only because she liked the look of him.

Peri passed him her phone with an eager smile. He thanked her for it as he took it and went to look for Ste's contact. Declan however couldn't help but notice little Daniel sitting on the floor and playing with some toy cars.

"You babysitting?" Declan asked her.

"Always"

Declan gave her a curt nod. Nervously clicking on Ste's name and so the phone began to ring.

...

Ste was currently with his daughter Hannah. He noticed that his phone was ringing and didn't think much of it. He noticed that it was Peri (or so he thought). So he answered it pretty nonchalantly...

 _"What's up?" Ste asked simply._

 _"I need to speak to you...it's Declan"_

 _This sudden reply shocked Ste to the core. Why did Declan have Peri's phone? More importantly, why was he ringing and how much did he know?_

 _"What? Declan...how did you get Peri's phone?"_

 _"I'm with her in dad's old place...can you come?" Declan asked him._

 _"Wait there...I'm coming right now" Ste told him. Putting the phone down._

Scott looked towards him and wondered who that was. Ste collected his coat and was ready to make a move. He looked towards Scott, wanting to leave Hannah behind with him while he went and sorted this out.

"Scott...can you babysit Hannah?"

"Do I look like supernanny to you?" Scott sarcastically asked with his arms crossed.

"Please, it's important and Hannah is really good"

"Fine...go on"

...

It didn't take long for Ste to make it the Lomax household. He knocked on the door and was received by Peri. Delcan looked towards him, he didn't think Ste has aged at all since he last saw him.

"Declan...come with me and we can talk somewhere private" Ste told him. Staying in the doorway.

"Thanks for your help" Declan told Peri.

He gave her a small smile before following Ste outside into the village. The two made their way into the alleyway before stopping. Ste didn't know what to say to the lad really, what could he say?

"What is going on?" Ste asked him finally.

"I could ask you the same thing...are you really back with my dad?"

"Yeah"

"How is he?"

"He's fine"

"I'm not a kid anymore, don't lie to me" Declan replied ; he had enough of people lying to him.

"Look...I'm not saying he's great but he could be a lot worse" Ste nervously uttered.

"A lot worse? A lot worse! He's in prison for life for something he never done, he's can't be much worse as far as I'm concerned!" Declan yelled.

Though the lack of reaction from Ste spoke volumes. For Declan was expecting him to try and calm him down, reassure him that he did do what he said he done. Though both knew the truth, Cheryl was the one who pulled the trigger. Declan understood in that moment why Ste never came to Ireland.

"You knew didn't you?" Declan then asked while taking a step back.

"He didn't want anyone else to know" Ste replied.

Making Declan turn around as he began to walk away. He felt so upset over the whole thing. Cheryl, Nate, Ste and his father have all lied to him. For years, he had to put with losing his father and he had hated him for it.

"I could easily take this to the police" Declan warned him.

"Your dad would just deny it"

Making Declan give a sigh.

...

"When he was with you, he was a lot calmer you know? He behaved more like how a proper dad should" Declan expained.

He had calmed down a bit now and they were sitting by the water fountain. Those last few weeks he spent with his dad were the best. When he heard that he had got arrested, his world shattered. It didn't take for the hatred to seep in.

"I know...do you want me to tell him I saw you?"

"I don't know"

"How is Cheryl then?"

"She's a wreck to be honest, I left her after an argument but she lied to me, I was angry" Declan replied with a bitter tone.

He loved his aunt very much and this was too much for him to take.

"I'm not the biggest fan of her these days either" Ste admitted.

Declan looked towards him. He understood why of cause but Ste and Cheryl use to be close friends. Brendan loved them both so much and for them to be at loggerheads seemed very odd and wrong.

"I just wanted you to know the truth but look like you already knew it"

"What does your mum think?"

"Not much, she doesn't tell me anything though" Declan answered with a shrug.

Eileen is always the last know it seemed. She had no clue to why Declan left so suddenly, Cheryl wasn't speaking about it. Nate told her it was just about the christening but she didn't quite buy that.

"I think you should go back to her" Ste suggested.

"I can't...I can't go back to Ireland yet; I don't wanna see Cheryl yet"

"Well...maybe you can stay here for a few days; ring your mum though, yeah? She doesn't deserve to be punished as well" Ste told him.

...

TBC


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

Ste had walked with Declan back to the Lomax household. He had thought it best for him to stay there for a few days. Declan didn't mind kipping on the couch, he had slept in places worse then that before. He noticed Peri sitting on the couch with some girl (she was called Harley). The girls were sharing a pack of Pringles and looking quite despondent however Peri's face visually lit up when she saw Declan coming in...

"He's just gonna stay on the couch for a few days; is that alright?" Ste asked them while standing in the doorway.

Peri giving a nod and a smile while Harley seemed unfazed. When he got the seal of approval, Ste left Declan to settle in and meet his temporary lodgers as he sat down next to Peri.

"So you're staying here for a few days then?" Peri asked him.

"Yeah"

"That's awesome" Peri paused slightly before asking Harley "Isn't it?"

"Who are you?" Harley finally asked him.

"Declan, I use to live here"

"His dad is going out with Ste basically" Peri chimed in.

She was quite happy to take all his attention. If Harley was going to get noticed by Tom, she wished to get noticed by Declan. So he was caught in the middle rather of the childish feud between them. Being twenty-one and all, he was past teenage drama (his brother was to thank for that).

"Okay but why does that mean he has to stay here?" Harley asked her rather abruptly.

"Because it's a nice thing to do" Peri answered with petty annoyance.

Though being nice wasn't usually Peri's top priority, it was a clear superficial response to it. Peri fancied him, it was written all over her face. So Harley pulled out the only card she had left...

"Well I'm Harley...her girlfriend"

"Okay..cool" Declan replied unfazed.

"Do you want a Pringle?" Peri then asked him.

"Yeah...sure" Declan replied.

She passed him the Pringles with a small smile.

...

Due to his noticeable absence, a few of his cell-mates wondered when Brendan was coming back. Russell has returned to work with his hand all bandaged up. He had been cornered by Billy (Brendan's ex-squeeze). He wanted to know what was going on with that fella, he keeps doing crazy things.

"All you done for him and this is how he repays ya...fucks everyone over he does" Billy snarled with anger.

Though even now, Russell couldn't help but defend him. He felt such a personal connection to him. He knew that nobody else knew the whole truth about Brendan Brady, he did know it. He sometimes wished he didn't but at the same time, he was glad that he had told him so many personal things.

"It was only a matter of time" Russell insisted, brushing his free hand against his weapon.

Shaun was looking over and had to intervene...he felt entitled to it.

"What's this? Brendan did that to your hand?" Shaun asked in his usual keen way. Wanting to know every dirty little detail.

"We were talking in private so piss off!" Billy snapped.

"You aren't the only ones who knows what he is like!" Shaun shouted as he pointed his finger in Billy's direction.

Due to Russell being present, Billy kept his cool despite the fact he wanted to shove him away. He hated Shaun and men like him, sexual predators. That was the only word he used to describe Shaun.

"He gave in to your pathetic demands once Shaun...he was half-asleep when you shagged him wasn't he? You got him at his lowest point because that's what you do!" Billy shouted; stepping closer.

"So what if I did...he was begging me for it!"

"Don't cause a fuss!" Russell quickly yelled as he got in the way of them.

Shaun though wasn't having any of it and despite getting out in a few weeks. He was willing to risk it because he wanted to have a go at him. His pathetic reasons was that he blamed Russell for moving Brendan from his cell. For they did previously share when the Irishman first arrived...

"Move out of my way! You think just because you got a fancy uniform on that you're better then me? Well you're not...are ya? You're just a dirty little user!"

"I'm not going to take that from a man locked up for sexual assault...people like you make me feel sick"

This comment did stop Shaun in his tracks as he just shook his head. Walking away in defeat much to Russell's relief. He didn't want that man anywhere near him (or near Brendan for that matter).

...

The living room lights have been switched of. Declan had the torch on his mobile phone on and was shining it across different parts of the room. As Peri and Harley sat on the couch giggling...

"Silas was in this very room as I slept" Declan began; making the girls giggle some more.

"Lame" Harley spoke with a smirk.

"I remember smelling burning...Lynsey was in the shower, just above our heads" Declan paused briefly...shining a light on the ceiling..."My dad and I got in there just in time"

"Because" Declan paused again...

Though before he could tell the rest of the story. The front door opened suddenly, this made the girls scream. Though the lights wents on to reveal Leela with some shopping bags, making Declan burst out laughing...

"What the hell have I just walked into?" Leela demanded to know. Getting nothing in return, Declan couldn't stop laughing.

"We were just having some fun" Peri explained with her arms crossed.

"In the dark?"

"Sorry, I was just telling them some scary stories" Declan informed her. Getting up to greet her.

Leela was told by Ste that he would be staying for a few days. So she was already expecting him, she went shopping for some extra food because of him actually. Though she didn't really know what he was like.

"Bit old for telling scary stories in the dark aren't we?" Leela asked him rhetorically.

"What can I say? I'm a kid at heart and besides, we were quite bored so...I spiced things up a bit"

"Right...you're kipping on the couch aren't you?"

"Yeah...I'm afraid so"

...

After Tony and Diane returned home, Ste made his way back to the Lomax household. Leela demanded he be present when Declan is round. He was basically his step-son in everything but name. So she thought he ought to be here, besides Diane wants to spend some more time with Hannah. He noticed Declan and Peri getting on very well...

"Sorry for leaving you in the lurch" Ste told Declan.

"I was happy to be left" Declan replied with a smile.

"Erm...just remember that she's my 17 year old niece" Ste reminded him. Getting the wrong idea.

"She's a lesbian isn't she?"

"No I'm not...I still like boys" Peri quickly spoke up. This resulted in Harley storming off and rushing up the stairs.

There was no way around it, Peri was losing interest in her girlfriend. She has basically been ignoring her all afternoon. Declan just made the cracks in the relationship more obvious, that was all. Though Peri bit her top lip..

"Wait!" Peri then shouted after her as she raced up the stairs too.

"Well done" Ste told him with sarcasm.

Making the young Brady shrug (he didn't see how it was his fault). Leela didn't think it would last anyway. The first good-looking young lad to come her way and she was batting her eyelashes, if it wasn't Declan; it would have been someone else anyway.

"You're a proper Casanova aren't you?" Leela asked him with a small smile.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to cause any trouble"

"No, it's fine; our Peri isn't good at sensitivity anyway"

"Maybe I should go and speak to them? I didn't mean to come across like I was flirting or whatever"

"Good idea" Ste replied to him.

He watched as the lad made his way up the stairs, so he could speak to the girls. When he was out of eyesight and earshot, Leela walked over towards Ste with a slight look of annoyance. This was unfair she thought.

"Why did you say he could stay here?" Leela demanded to know straight away.

"It's only for a few days...he hasn't got his dad with him and I felt sorry for him" Ste tried to explain, telling half the truth.

That much was true however the real reason was Cheryl. He understood why he didn't want to face her straight away. It was also the fact he was Brendan's son and he didn't want to let him down (for Brendan would have done the same).

"He's already causing friction" Leela complained.

"I know but it's Brendan's son...I wouldn't for anyone else"

"A few days" Leela spoke in a firm tone to him.

She knew he wouldn't make him go until he did as he promised him. A few days it would have to be.

"I promise" Ste replied.

"Okay good...I don't want him to cause any trouble with Peri either, a young lad like that is not what she needs"

"It's not my fault...It's the Brady genes that is"

This made her shake her head however she smiled despite it. 'The Brady genes' was his only excuse.

...

TBC


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter Forty**

Eileen had stayed put in Cheryl's manor house since Declan took off. She was sitting in the main living room. Though she gave a sigh when her nephew Macca walked in (she dislikes him quite a bit). He slept with her ex-husband after all, it was nothing you would easily forget in a hurry.

"Cheryl invited me" Macca explained nervously.

"Of cause she did" Eileen muttered under her breath.

"I heard Declan did a runner"

This made Eileen stand up, she could barely stand being in the same room as him. He was just a dirty little good-for-nothing in her mind. Macca just scrounges off people until they get bored of his face.

"Why are you here?" Eileen asked him with her arms crossed.

"I know I hurt you but I'm still family"

"Just go away!"

"You do know that it was Brendan who made the first move on me?" Macca questioned. He couldn't let the past go.

He fell in love with Brendan a long time ago and hasn't stopped. Despite all the beatings he inflicted. Cheryl knew this and felt sorry for him, so she invited him back into the family fold. Though his presence annoyed Eileen too much.

"And that excuses you getting into bed with my husband does it?"

"No" Macca paused slightly before remarking..."It's been years though...you got Michael now and I got nobody, so you win"

"Do you know why Declan ran away?" Eileen asked.

Since he does speak to Cheryl, she may have told him.

"No I don't...Cheryl won't talk about it"

...

Ste had returned to the graveyard with a bunch of flowers. He was there to visit his old best friend Amy. He placed some flowers on her grave, kneeling down besides it. It's been a while since he's been here. Too much to do and too little time however he found some time today. He always would find a little bit of time for Amy.

"Hey Amy...I know it's been a while" Ste began; wiping away tears.

The pain of her death was still very raw. It sometimes doesn't feel real that she's really gone. He always thought he and Amy would grow old together (not like an old married couple but like two best friends). He thought she would always be there, somewhere in the world.

"I know if you were here now, you would tell me I'm an idiot but I really love him Ames...Brendan really needs me"

He wiped away more tears as he gently touched the grave.

"Brendan is the only man for me, I see things in him that nobody else does; not even you could see it...but just trust me, I will see through this; he ain't gonna mess me around ever again"

Ste gave his own hand a kiss before placing it back on the grave. He felt he made his peace with Amy now. He gave one last glance before making his way out again.

...

"My legs are getting better" Brendan simply remarked.

"I still can't believe you broke your own legs" Ste paused however as he sat on the bed, asking..."Want me to rub them better?"

Ste gave him a small smile however he didn't get much response. Brendan just seemed emotionally drained. The one thing that Ste noticed was that he no longer smiled or laughed, not even bitterly; it broke his heart.

"I'd rather you just lie with me" Brendan admitted.

This made Ste raise an eyebrow. Though he thought that no harm could come from it (so he settled down next to him). Placing his hand onto Brendan's free hand and caressing it softly, giving him a quick peck.

"I might have to go back soon" Brendan then spoke.

For his legs were recovering. He had about five weeks left before going back inside. (Though he didn't think it made a big difference). For the rest of his life, whether in hospital or prison; he wouldn't be allowed out.

"Well I'm not gonna let you go anywhere" Ste told him with another smile; pulling himself on top of him.

He went in for another long kiss. Gripping onto his hospital robes, gently tugging at them. Though still, Ste felt something was not quite right. Unlike the previous times, Brendan was letting him take the lead. He rarely use to let him do that (something about being alpha all the time).

"What?" Brendan asked him as he noticed he had stopped suddenly.

"You use to push me off whenever I went on top off you"

"Get off me then" Brendan muttered under his breath.

Making Ste tut slightly. His bitter sarcasm will never die. Though before he could reply, he felt Brendan shoving him away. Knocking his handcuff against the bedframe as he did so, he was an awkward bastard sometimes.

"I was only saying" Ste mumbled.

"Just do whatever...everyone else does"

"Are you being serious? I want to make you happy, that's all I ever wanted...I know prison has been hard and you probably had some rough times but you know I would never use ya like that"

"Don't know why you bother with me, Steven"

"Because I love you...that's why" Ste told him firmly.

"When I recover and go back inside, you do know that this can never happen again? We can never be this close again" Brendan reminded him.

He did wonder how much that would change. Prison visits just couldn't be this intimate, they were lucky to get this close here. So he did wonder if their relationship could sustain that for years. It wasn't just sex but the lack of contact in general, they couldn't even go out in public together.

"I know but we will work something out" Ste insisted.

"Will we?"

"Yeah of cause"

...

Leela was currently in 'Price Slice' with Daniel. Leah and Lucas had insisted on waiting for her outside. She agreed due to Harry being there to speak with them, so that is what was happening. The children were still allowed to speak to him, their dad said so after all (so they don't feel like everything has changed).

"Did you know my dad is back with Brendan?" Leah asked Harry.

"Yeah" Harry admitted to her.

"Brendan could probably beat you in a fight you know...he use to play fight with dad" Leah told an amused Harry.

The girl sure did come out with all sorts. Even after all these years, she still believed she walked in on them play fighting. Uncle Brendan won of cause, a detail she also remembered. Lucas just took it as gospel naturally.

"Play fight? That's nice for them" Harry spoke with a chuckle.

"Can I still play football with you?" Lucas asked him.

"Of cause you can"

Lucas gave a smile in return. That's all he wanted to know, if he could still play football with Harry. Though this reminded his sister, they currently had a new lodger in Declan Brady. He can play football too, he plays it quite a lot actually.

"You know Declan is staying with us? He's basically our step-brother" Leah announced.

That name didn't ring a bell for Harry.

"I don't know who that is"

"Declan is Brendan's son obviously"

Just as she said that, Leela walked back out with a 'Price Slice' plastic bag. Harry looking towards her with a confused look. Since when did this Declan move in with them? Ste didn't take long at all in inviting his lover's family round, did he?

"Hey...Is this Declan really living with you?" Harry questioned.

"Only for a little bit...he be gone by the new year" Leela informed him. She hoped he would be at least.

Though Ste seems to treat him like a lost puppy. He would be sent back to Ireland if it was up to her. She doesn't really want a young lad living in her home when Peri is there to be honest, her daughter has got into enough trouble as it is. Two pregnancies she's already had (she's only seventeen!).

"I see...well good luck with that; see ya later kids" Harry spoke. Giving Leah and Lucas a quick wave goodbye.

...

TBC


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter Forty-One**

It was Christmas Eve morning, the Lomax household was currently bustling with life. Mike Barnes entered with Zoe (he was always welcome because he was Leah and Lucas' grandfather). The children in question rushed towards him a smile...

"How is the most beautiful girl in the world doing?" Mike asked with a big smile. Picking up his granddaughter.

Though she wasn't quite as small as she use to be.

"I'm doing great...thanks for asking" Tegan piped up; making them all laugh.

He noticed Ste was pacing about though, he seemed to be waiting for something. Not even a hello, he was that preoccupied. Zoe went towards Leela meanwhile, asking her how Daniel was doing. The two women seemed to get on quite well...

"Are we still invited to the buffet?" Mike asked Ste. He put Leah back down and walked towards him.

"Yeah" Ste simply muttered; not looking up.

"Tony is doing the buffet at the Hutch" Leela explained.

Before Mike could ask what Ste was waiting for, his phone went off. He excused him quickly and made his way up the stairs. Making Mike shake his head, he returned back to his grandchildren.

"Tell your jailbird to have a nice Christmas!" Leela sarcastically shouted.

"Jailbird?" Mike asked her.

"Yeah...didn't you know he was back with Brendan?"

Making Tegan give an awkward verbal click. Everything he knew about that man came from his daughter Amy. As far as he was concerned, he was an abusive murdering thug who does nothing but give grief to people.

"No...I most certainty did not" Mike uttered.

He gave one glance to his grandchildren, making his way up the stairs. He wanted to have a chat with him in private. His love life is of no concern to him at all however he hasn't forgotten what Amy told him, that man and his world put his grandchildren in danger. That's what he was told and that's what he believed.

...

An argument had erupted between them as predicted. Mike had shut the bedroom door but it didn't mute their loud shouting. All those downstairs could do was listen in awkwardly, Leela pressing her head against her hand.

"You're pathetic! Amy told me everything about him!" Mike yelled.

"You don't know anything! You're only going off what Amy told you and I understand that though you don't know the whole story"

"What whole story? Brendan got sent down for murder and one of them was Walker, he threatened the kid's lives didn't he?"

"Yeah but" Ste was quickly cut off...

"No but! You don't have anything to do with him and you certainly don't involve Leah and Lucas"

This made Ste furiously shake his head in response. He understood Mike's point of view, he really did. Though the truth was that Mike never met him or even saw him, everything he knew was from Amy's information and she was very bias.

"You can't tell me what to do...if I wanna see him, I will" Ste firmly told him.

"Like you saw Ryan?!" Mike shouted back at him.

This hit a nerve as Ste chucked his phone to the floor. Ryan's name haven't been mentioned for a long time for obvious reasons. He was trying to forget that man's name, he was dead and buried (and Ste was glad about it).

"Brendan is nothing like Ryan!"

"I already lost both my daughters Ste...please don't put my grandchildren in danger again"

"I understand okay, I do but I would never ever go out with anyone if my kids were in danger...Brendan would never hurt them"

"You promise me?"

"Yes Mike...I swear"

...

Things were a bit calmer in 'The Hutch' as Tony had invited Diane, Scott and Lily to help him set up the buffet. He wanted to make this a nice Christmas Eve for everybody, he had space in the restaurant to do this. The tables were placed at the side and were being used to place the food on.

"Are you inviting Harry?" Scott asked Tony as he came out with vol-au-vents.

"Of cause"

"Is he bringing James? Because no offense, I don't want him there" Scott admitted. Lily briefly looked up when his name was mentioned.

Tony bit his top lip slightly, he didn't want him there either. No matter what, Harry was his son and he wanted him there. Though there was a strict James ban in 'The Hutch' nowadays, despite Marnie's protests.

"Neither do I, don't worry mate...besides he will probably be having lunch with his mum" Tony informed him.

"Enough about James...we have to get things ready" Diane reminded them.

"Yeah" Lily agreed.

She was still hung up over James' son Romeo and didn't want to keep being reminded.

...

"Dad invited me to this Christmas Eve buffet thing but I don't know if I wanna go" Harry explained to James.

He was just going to be honest with him. His dad had invited him but didn't want James there. That was it and he could do nothing about it. He was under strict instructions to not take him.

"Why not?" James simply asked.

"Because I don't wanna go somewhere you're not welcome"

Well James did understand his reasons. He didn't want Harry to miss out on family times because of him. The last thing he wanted to do was separate him from his family, that wasn't right.

"You can go if you want to...I don't wanna pull you away from your family"

"And you're not...it's my choice" Harry insisted.

"Harry...please go and enjoy yourself for me; I'm having dinner with my mum anyway"

Harry gave a sigh in response. James' ban wasn't the only reason he didn't feel comfortable in going. It was also the fact his ex Ste was going to be there, he didn't want to face him so soon after everything.

"Do you not think it's weird for me to go there and see Ste? You do know he and his kids will be there?"

"Not at all...I'm not threatened by that stockholm syndrome chav" James spoke with a small chortle.

"I just feel like by going that I'm condoning how they treat you"

James shook his head though with another chortle. He didn't care how they treated him at all, he heard worse (he was a lawyer after all).

"You're Tony's son, by not going; it will just look worse"

"Yeah I suppose...me and you will have the night together anyway"

"I know" James replied.

Catching his face in his hands and giving him a long kiss.

...

TBC


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter Forty-Two**

The Christmas Eve buffet at 'The Hutch' was well underway. Most people were either dancing or enjoying the food. Scott had dragged a slightly tipsy Sinead onto the karaoke machine, they were belting out 'All I Want For Christmas Is You' rather badly. Some of the couples took this as an opportunity to dance together (also quite badly). Zoe even managaed to coax Mike to dance with her. Leah making some of the guests laugh as she made Charlie dance with her (insisting it was his punishment). Lucas was on the other side on the floor with his little sister Hannah. Ste just looking on...

"You alright?" Tegan asked Ste while pulling out a seat next to him.

He looked quite mopey however she was hardly surprised. Seeing all those happy couples must be a kick in the teeth.

"Yeah...I'm just missing Amy" Ste insisted.

He hated using her death as an excuse however he didn't want to sound pathetic. The truth was that he was missing Brendan. Phone-calls and short visits can only do so much, comfort is what he really wants from him.

"Leah's having a good time at least" Tegan reminded him.

"I know...good to see her with a smile on her face after everything"

Tegan bit her top lip.

"Did you speak to Brendan before then?" Tegan then asked.

"A little bit but he doesn't speak much these days, I think he's just sick of everything"

"Obviously...between me and you, his family are useless"

Ste would have to agree. A lot can change through the years, like Cheryl not being there for goodness knows how long. He doesn't know if he will ever be able to look at her again without feeling like she stole his life away.

"Right...Declan says he's going back to Ireland on Boxing Day; so he's not here to stay either"

"Really? Like I said...useless"

...

Declan was still at the Lomax household; he was flicking through the channels. Looking up when he heard Peri's footsteps coming down the stairs. She came down in a pink party dress and the most horrendous high heels he has ever seen (they made his aunt Cheryl's heels look sensible).

"Are you not going to the buffet?" Peri asked him with her arms crossed.

His eyes looked back up at her face when she said this.

"I don't want to intrude" Declan remarked.

"You won't be...you can be my plus-one" Peri insisted.

She was not making her obvious crush on him a secret. Her mother blamed the accent and the blond hair. Though Declan couldn't say he fancied her back, not at all really. He didn't want to hurt the girl's feelings though.

"Don't you want Harley to be your plus one?" Declan asked with slight amusement.

"Oh...no! Me and her are over"

"That seems sudden"

"Not really, I haven't felt anything for her for a while now...so I'm all alone again" Peri informed him.

She was trying to gain some sympathy.

"That makes two of us" Declan muttered under his breath.

"Look; if I don't go, my mum will go mad and I don't need another 'you're selfish' lecture, so will you please be my plus one?"

"Fine...I'm a bit hungry anyway" Declan replied; finally giving into her pleas.

Peri giving a smile as she hooked arms with him. Pointing down towards her high heels before telling him "Heels...I need you"

He shook his head slightly, reluctantly keeping his arm locked with hers. Peri opened the door and cold air seemed to hit them instantly. It was quite dark (the only light coming from 'The Hutch').

"You girls and your heels...why do you wear them?" Declan asked her.

"Because they look nice"

...

The duo soon entered 'The Hutch'. On the short trip there, Declan had made Peri burst out laughing. This caught the attention of Peri's friends (Lily, Prince and Yasmine), they had no idea who her mystery plus-one was. They did wonder where Harley was and automatically assumed something was amiss.

"Didn't take her long to move on" Lily muttered under her breath to Prince. He nodded in agreement.

Though it was all sweetness and light when Peri came closer. Lily giving her friend a smile and a hug like nothing has been said. Declan giving her a curt nod, he spoke to her briefly (for she was the one who gave him directions).

"Hello again" Declan spoke as he looked towards Lily.

"Hello again to you too" Lily replied with a smile.

Her husband giving her a slight nudge. He had no idea who this was and he did feel a little threatened.

"When did you two meet?" Prince interrupted.

"I just asked her where Ste lived and she told me" Declan informed him.

Making Prince automatically assume he was a new boyfriend. Though he couldn't be further from the truth. Due to Ste's recent boyfriends, everyone just assumed this (and it annoyed Declan a lot).

"Right...you're Irish aren't you?" Prince asked.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so...Catholic too"

"So why were you looking for Ste?" Lily casually questioned.

"Oh...he's going out with my dad"

Making her eyes widen as she shared a brief glance with Prince. They got the wrong end of the stick. Prince placed his arm around her again, it was almost on instance. He was not who they thought he was.

"I'm so sorry...I thought you were a boyfriend or something" Lilly confessed.

"I thought the same thing when we met" Peri chimed in.

"No!" Declan shouted with his head in hands. Making them all laugh.

He hoped this would be the last time this mistake would be made.

"It's just that you look like his ex-boyfriend Harry and you're around the same age" Lily tried to explain.

"Well I'm not okay...I known him since I was a kid, leave it out" Declan groaned.

His face had gone bright red at the suggestion. A lot has changed since he last came here, that's for sure. He did wonder who Harry was exactly, this ex that he apparently resembles. He somehow doubts it.

"Leave him alone now...you're embarrassing him" Peri interjected with a small smile. Briefly brushing her hand against his arm.

"You gotta try these...they are lovely; I made them myself" Lily quickly spoke. Pointing towards the pizza slices (she was trying to get away from the subject).

"I will...I love pizza" Declan assured her.

...

"I'm glad you came" Tony spoke as he stood besides his son Harry.

"Well I'm not stopping long...I'm just here to see Dee Dee and Ant" Harry insisted. He disliked very much how his father was treating James.

"Don't be like that"

"You're the one who kicked me out...who is that anyway?" Harry asked. Pointing towards Declan.

He wondered if this was Brendan's son. He had an incline that it may well be for he looks the right age. Tony giving a slight sigh, his son will not let him forget the fact he kicked him out (Tony can't honestly blame him for that). Though he does still wish for him to drop it soon.

"Declan...he's Brendan's son" Tony briefly explained.

"Didn't take Ste long" Harry muttered under his breath.

Before his father could reply, Harry picked up a glass and walked towards Declan. Wishing to finally meet him. He noticed him hanging out with the college aged students and went directly there.

"Declan...right?" Harry asked him.

"Yeah...who are you?"

"Harry...Ste's ex"

"That's nice" Declan muttered under his breath; sounding disinterested.

Harry didn't care much for his attitude though and he was already in a bit of a mood.

"Do you always hang out with schoolies?" Harry asked with sarcasm.

"Who you calling a schoolie you?" Prince hissed.

...

TBC


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter Forty-Three**

"Come on...let us not ruin things for the kids" Lilly spoke up as she held onto her husband. Getting in between him and Harry.

Prince paused slightly, deciding to take the higher ground.

"I wasn't going to do anything...he's not worth it" Prince simply remarked.

Though everyone could see Harry still had a look of anger on his face. He was still too juvenile. He was throwing his toys out the pram because his boyfriend wasn't allowed to come, it was as simple as that.

"You've got a temper on you" Declan told Harry.

"I just didn't like your attitude"

"I don't really care mate"

Before things could escalate, Ste walked over as he noticed the tensions from afar. He had to intervene. He gave his ex-boyfriend a gentle shove back, he thought he was being quite ridiculous.

"I see you met then" Ste spoke while biting his top lip.

"It didn't take you long to move on" Harry snarled; he was obviously still in a bad mood.

"Erm...bit rich coming you isn't it?" Ste asked rhetorically.

"Whatever, I'm going" Harry told them all.

Making his way past everybody and leaving before the party was even over. So much for Christmas spirit.

"You sure know how to pick them" Declan told Ste.

"I know...look I'm sorry about him, just don't get yourself into trouble okay?" Ste asked.

He knew Brendan would tell him the same thing if he was here now. He felt like he had some sort of duty to him. Declan doesn't really have a father figure anymore as far as he is concerned (except maybe Michael).

"Okay" Declan simply replied.

...

In Ireland meanwhile, Christmas Eve was being celebrated at Nate's estate (as it always was). Cheryl, Nate, Cressida (Nate's mother), Eileen, Michael (Eileen's boyfriend), Macca and Padraig were all sitting around the table. A chair was empty (as Declan hasn't came for the first time).

"Cheers everybody" Cheryl remarked as she held up a glass of red wine; clinking her glass with Nate.

They were playing happy families for the sake of Cressida. She didn't know the secrets that laid between them all. Besides she was quite ill and didn't need the hassle, she was here to see her son Nate and her grandson Jacob, that was it. She was told the usual story that Brendan shot Seamus, Nate wouldn't dare tell her it was her daughter-in-law Cheryl.

"There you go mother" Nate spoke with a small smile as he passed her the gravy.

"Thank you and I do thank you for the dinner Cheryl"

"Don't be daft...it's no problem" Cheryl told her with a smile and a giggle.

Though she noticed she was getting daggers from Eileen. She knows Cheryl isn't telling her something about Declan's sudden departure. She knows she has a secret, she just hasn't figured out what yet.

"So selfless is our Cheryl" Eileen muttered under her breath.

"Eileen" Michael quietly scolded.

"What? I'm just saying what we are all thinking" Eileen insisted.

"Well we'd rather you didn't" Nate spoke up.

Cressida looked confused at this sniping going on. She may be ill but she wasn't stupid, something was amiss.

"Am I missing something?" Cressida asked (looking around the table). Her son looked uncomfortable.

"No mother!"

"There's just some family tension because of Macca" Cheryl tried to say.

Macca scoffed slightly as he crossed his arms. His dalliance with Brendan will never not be mentioned. His face went red as he noticed Cressida stared right at him, like she knew everything he has done.

"Thanks" Macca told Cheryl with strong sarcasm.

"We all have our family tensions" Cressida spoke simply. She was trying to avert the situation from escalating.

"And do you know why?" Eileen asked suddenly.

Cheryl giving a slight cough before stating "I don't think she needs to know why, Eileen"

The only thing stopping Eileen from spilling the beans was the presence of her youngest son Padraig. She gave him a brief glance and bit her tongue, he didn't need to hear about his father's dirty secret.

"No...sorry Cressida" Eileen finally spoke.

...

"I wonder how Christmas is spent at prison" Sinead suddenly spoke behind an absent-minded Ste.

This made him gasp as he turned around towards her. He shook his head when he progressed what she has just said. She could be so annoying and insensitive at times (mostly annoying though).

"Leave it out" Ste replied to her.

"You have been quiet all night...are you gonna be like this tomorrow as well?"

"One more word!" Ste spat.

He was getting sick of her sly comments.

"I'm just saying" Sinead insisted.

Before Ste could respond however, a familar figure came through 'The Hutch' door. It was Eoghan, he was here to collect the runaway Declan on the orders of Cheryl. She didn't trust him, she was scared he would say something.

"Declan...Get here now!" Eoghan ordered; making people stare.

Declan felt so embarrassed as he made his way over.

"Muppet" Declan simply remarked.

He shoved past him. He hated being treated like a kid but he kinda expected it. He knew it wouldn't be long before they followed him here. They didn't want him to have anything to do with his father (he understood why now).

"I expected better from you Ste" Eoghan told him (acting like it was his fault).

"Hold on...he said his mum was fine with him staying until Boxing Day" Ste tried to explain. He felt like he was getting a lecture.

One he didn't think he earned.

"I'm not a kid" Declan protested.

"Then stop acting like one and we wouldn't have to keep running after you" Eoghan hissed.

Almost as if to further cement him not being a kid they can boss around anymore. Declan shot him a glare. He knew why he was here and it wasn't because he was concerned about his welfare, he was here to stop him blabbing and to make sure he had no contact with Brendan.

"You lot just don't want me to know anything about my dad" Declan argued.

"Just go get your suitcase and meet me back here" Eoghan demanded.

Declan took one last look, Ste told Peri to go with him so she could open the door for him. She did so as she walked past Eoghan. Following Declan up the steps with a key in her hand, she felt a bit sorry for him.

"Does it make you feel better to act as a surrogate dad?" Ste asked him. He was generally mad about it.

"Listen to me Ste...you may want to mess up your life by getting back involved with Brendan but don't go getting us back involved" Eoghan hissed.

Making Ste shake his head in disgust.

"Cheryl was the one who came here first" Ste reminded him.

"Yeah because she wanted you and Nancy as godparents, she didn't come here to dredge her brother back up from Hell"

Ste decided to shut the door now to stop eavesdroppers. He wanted to tell him something in private. He wanted to make his feelings very clear (because he knew what he said would get back to Cheryl).

"Yeah I know that now...you lot all made it loud and clear but just because his family have given up on him, doesn't mean I will" Ste promised.

"Fine" Eoghan spoke with little enthusiasm.

Declan soon came down the stairs with Peri. His suitcase in one hand as he walked towards Eoghan.

"Sorry, Ste" Declan said with regret before following Eoghan to the bus stop.

...

TBC


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter Forty-Four**

Declan and Eoghan caught the last ferry of the night. It would take them back home, they were currently standing on the front deck. Watching the waves crash into one another, Ireland was somewhere on the horizon. Declan couldn't get his head around recent events, it didn't feel real (it felt like someone retconned the last five years).

"You barely said a word to me" Eoghan finally spoke; breaking the painful silence.

Though he got nothing but a glare back. The young lad felt rather trapped, running away to Hollyoaks did nothing to dissolve his worries. He was still just as frustrated as ever, now even more so.

"That's because I got nothing to say to you" Declan hissed.

"Cheryl was worried about you"

"Worried about what I would say more like"

Eoghan paused slightly as he pressed his hands onto the railing.

"I know you miss your dad but running away is not the answer" Eoghan tried to tell him.

Though it fell on deaf ears as does everything else he says to him. Declan looked at him and shook his head. Does he really know that? Eoghan had nothing but bad things to say about Brendan but now he's locked up, he talks about him like an old friend.

"If running away is not the answer then why did Cheryl do it?" Declan asked...He got nothing but a cold silence back as expected and with a low chortle, he added..."Yeah...didn't think so"

Walking away, Declan made his way to the other side of the deck. When he was out of pivotal view, he let tears fall down as he watched the waves rise up and down.

...

Eoghan had seemingly upset the apple-cart elsewhere too. Despite his family and friends best efforts, Ste had once again wandered off. His encounter with Eoghan tonight upset him more then what he let on. Though that wasn't the only thing, he had just two things on his mind; Brendan and drugs. The buses were not on tonight so he did the only thing he could do (he walked).

His tracksuit getting soaking wet as he wandered through this rainy and windy night. He was hating himself right now because he realized his craving for drugs was stronger then his need to see Brendan. The light of the hospital drew him in, he felt like the chemist was calling his name. Farrah Maalik was on the Christmas shifts as she stood behind the counter. She noticed him looking quite cold and disorientated (not uncommon in a hospital). Though a concern nonetheless.

"Ste" Farrah called simply.

Though he didn't say anything back. He just took some methadone from the shelf (making it clear he was only here for one thing). She removed herself from behind the counter to have more leeway if needs be.

"Ste...you can't just take things off the shelf" Farrah reminded him in vain.

"I will pay for them" Ste groaned (not really understanding what he was saying).

"It doesn't quite work like that...come and sit with me"

"I don't wanna sit with you...I'm just gonna buy these and then I'm going to see my boyfriend" Ste told her (as if it was that simple).

Farrah felt like she was at a loose end right now. What could she say to that? Thinking on her feet...she suggested "Do you want me to ring Yasmine? She can get Leela or Tegan for you"

Though by this point, Ste wasn't in the mood for a reasonable conversation. He walked out the chemist, clutching onto the methadone. He began to open the package despite another doctor calling him from the opposite side.

"Sir!" the doctor called again and again; the more he said it, the more Ste got riled up.

"Get off my case...I'm just here to visit somebody!" Ste spat.

He was making the staff quite worried as they looked at each other. The doctor saying to him in vain..."Sir...the visiting hours are over"

Misbah soon came out to see what the commotion was about. Despite her having concerns, she remained professional. Ste felt her brushing beside him, wanting to know what the Hell he was playing at.

"Ste...listen to me; come and sit with me, we cannot give you the methadone right now" Misbah told him firmly.

She attempted to take the package away. Though he quickly snatched it back.

"Just let me go and see Brendan" Ste pleaded.

"I really don't think you're in a fit state to see anyone right now"

"Whatever...you have been funny with me ever since he got admitted; prisoners have rights too you know!" Ste hissed.

"I would be telling you the exact same thing no matter who it was" Misbah assured him.

"Just let me see him!"

"Give me the methadone then"

After a brief pause, Ste shoved past her and ran down one of the corridors. He locked himself into one of the toilets before they could catch up with him. He took out the methadone immediately. He took several out, taking slightly more then the average. He heard knocking on the door though he remained put. He soon took them and leaned back against the wall, wanting the knocking to stop.

"Go away!" Ste shouted at them.

He wanted to stay in the same building as Brendan if nothing else. He knows that as soon as he gets out, he will be escorted off the premises.

...

Later in the night, Cheryl and Nate were sat up in their living room with a wine bottle to share.

"I'm gonna have to do something before I go insane" Cheryl told Nate.

"Like what? Break him out of prison?" Nate asked with sarcasm.

"Don't think I haven't thought about it" Cheryl muttered under her breath, adding "We do have enough money to pay people who are in the inside"

Nate shook his head, he didn't want them to get involved. He may be in Brendan's debt but at the same time, he has a son to think about now. He's not willing to risk losing him for a felon (even if it his brother-in-law).

"You lost it" Nate told her with slight jest.

"I'm not leaving him there to rot for the next 40 years...I have to do something, it's not fair on Ste" Cheryl reminded him.

"I know but it's too risky, we have Jacob to think about now"

"Brendan gave up everything for me and the guilt is killing me...I can't just do nothing" Cheryl insisted.

She really did want to return the favour and give Brendan his life back. No matter what it takes, she was determinated to get him out. This was a last resort (for despite her absence from Chester, she had paid for lawyers in the background to get their legal advice). Nothing came up though, he had too many charges they said.

"Okay...so what's your plan?" Nate asked her.

"I don't know but I know people who would be willing to help me...Mitzeee for example"

"Mitzeee? Now you are really acting stupid"

"I'm going back to village after Boxing Day and there is nothing you can do about it" Cheryl told him firmly.

...

TBC


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter Forty-Five**

Ste had remained locked in the toilet until the early hours of Christmas morning, it was around 3am and with no further response. The hospital reluctantly called the police in to defuse the situation. The doctors were worried he may have passed our worse, so much so that the police were called in to break in.

"Mr Hay...this is the police!" they shouted to no avail...Ste was lying unconscious on the floor by this point, he had taken too much methadone..."If you don't open this door...we will have no choice but to break in!"

After waiting another minute, they had no choice but to break down the door. The police found the man lying out cold. They stepped back so the doctors could see to him, he needed urgent medical attention. The pack of methadone was lying opened on the floor...

...

In 'The Dog in the Pond', the Nightingale family were joined by Holly, Cindy, Hilton and Harry. They were having Christmas dinner (it was around 1pm now). They were having the traditional Christmas dinner. It was rather uncomfortable to say the least...

"So Harry...are you going to see your family today or are you just gonna carry on intruding on ours? Mac asked in a spiteful manner.

Making James put his fork down however he said nothing, he didn't have a voice in front of his father. Holly looked quite shocked at Mac's blatant disregard of her friend, she wondered why James wasn't saying anything.

"I'm here as long as James wants me here" Harry simply replied; not wanting to cause a row.

Though he really did want to say something else, he couldn't stand Mac. He was a vile creature as far as he was concerned.

"Let's not argue today" Marnie quickly cut in.

"It was just a question" Mac spat back.

The tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. Though that how it always was in Mac's company. Holly wished that she was somewhere else right now, she was only here at her mother's insistence.

"Who wants to pull a cracker?" Holly asked out of nowhere; gesturing for her friend Harry to pull it. He reluctantly did so.

Mac cleared his throat.

"So James...tell me, who did that to your neck? Looks nasty" Mac wondered.

"It was Brendan Brady, dad" James simply admitted.

This made Cindy and Holly look at each other while rolling their eyes.

"The serial killer? Quite impressive that you managed to survive"

"Well I'm not a punchbag"

"No...because punchbags have uses" Mac replied before breaking out into laughter. Trying to make out he was joking.

Cindy, Marnie and Alfie giving a rather awkward laugh back. Harry though was having none of this obvious goading. He gave one look to James before returning his eyes back to the whole table.

"Come on James...I got something for you back home" Harry lied.

Making his older boyfriend get up.

"Yes...we forgot something, please excuse us" James muttered under his breath.

He was grateful for Harry's quick thinking. The two men soon departed from the pub, Mac's eyes firmly on them.

...

"I'm not letting him ruin the kids Christmas, okay; I'm not giving him any attention, he will come back after he had his latest fix" Leela insisted.

She was fuming over him, he chose drugs over his kids today. Whether he intended to or not. She presumed he was on a drug bender or something along those lines. Tegan bit her top lip as she looked at her sister.

"I'm just a bit worried, that's all...he never let the kids down like this before" Tegan reminded her.

"Yeah well drugs does things to your head, Tegan; so let's just forget about him"

Walking over towards her son Daniel (who was excitedly opening up his presents). Leah and Lucas were currently hanging out with their grandfather Mike. Hannah was with her mother Sinead (who was disgusted with Ste). He let Hannah down big time, she had tried calling him to no avail.

...

Brendan meanwhile was already told about Ste's current state.

...

TBC


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter Forty-Six**

After that rather eventful night, Misbah came to one simple conclusion. The prisoner Brendan Brady would have to go. She can't keep having Ste come in and scare the other patients, it wasn't fair. Brendan was the only reason he was here (he can get his drugs from other places), so he had to go. She wouldn't tell Ste it was his fault though, she wouldn't do that to him. She was currently talking to his two guards...

"He needs to go back...he's caused nothing but trouble since he got here, we simply aren't equipped to deal with this sort of thing"

"Prison isn't equipped to deal with broken legs either"

"He will recover in less then two weeks, I'm sure you can manage...transfer him back today, that's all I ask"

"Right...thanks for the hassle, love"

The prison guard was not happy as he watched Misbah depart. He turned to his co-worker and shook his head. He would have to call a few people now, on Christmas Day of all days. Everyone is busy with something. So he knew he would have to play the pity card, Russell was the first person he thought to call.

...

The older prison guard Russell was in his living room. He was fast asleep, awaiting for his late night shift. His wife (named Linda) was not impressed as she watched him force himself up. He was always the man they called when it was Brendan related, like a mug; Russell would always oblige.

"You are driving in that state?" Linda asked him; looking very unimpressed.

"They just called me, we are transferring Brendan back to prison on the hospital's orders; I have to go"

He felt he had an obligation towards him. His wife was the only one who understood this (not like it made things easier). Linda had threatened to leave him a few times over this, she knew the rumors that plagued them. In the worse moments, she sometimes believed them. Only snapping out of it when morning came.

"You don't have to go to him...he's hurt you already" Linda reminded him.

"I think I do"

"If I mean anything to you at all then you will call back and refuse to do it"

"That's not fair Linda...I speak to him about things I wouldn't dare mention to anyone else, I look at him and see what I could have become had my father not died when he did"

"There are lots of people who go through Hell...the majority of those people do not do the things he's done"

"I'm not going to ignore him"

"You're not sleeping with him are you?"

"No! I have been with you for the last thirty years and I never looked at another woman...let alone a man; how can you ask me that?!"

"I'm just trying to make sense of it"

"You needn't bother...now if you excuse me" Russell spoke in a rather abrupt manner.

Giving his wife a kiss on her cheek, he left the woman to her own thoughts. Making his way out the front door and heading towards his car. He briefly looked at his home before driving away. He was still half-asleep (he knew himself that he should know better) though something made him drive. Hollyoaks was his first port of call (as it has been for the last several years).

...

In the village itself, Holly found herself struggling with a sack of Christmas presents. Cindy had insisted she carry them for her (they were for Alfie, James and Mac). It was rather late however when they have eaten, Cindy had remembered them. Holly having to hold them up tight. The distance sounds of a speeding car could be heard (a now angered Russell was still behind the wheel). He didn't realize how close he was to the small village (his thoughts were blocking his better judgement). Holly fleetingly looked up to see a car swerving right and left. She looked frozen in shock, dropping the presents to the ground; it was too late...the car had driven right through her into 'Price Slice'.

"Holly!" Cindy screamed in anguish.

...

The loud sounds had made some of the villagers come outside to see. Tegan, Leela and Peri had rushed down the steps. Cindy was sobbing on the road with her daughter Holly in her arms, she was motionless. James and Harry came into view, rushing towards the scene of the crash. Simone forced herself outside, she was the one who rang the ambulance. James being the one with enough stamina to check on the driver. His old prison guard, he checked his pulse and nothing was there.

"Oh my God" Leela spoke as she now stood by James' side.

"I know him" James admitted to her.

Tegan and Peri were too upset to go over as they remained on the steps. James kept shaking the man, half-expecting him to grab onto his arm. Leela shaking her head in shock, she returned to her sister and daughter.

"I'm going to try Ste's phone again" Tegan told Leela; wiping away tears.

The sirens in the background were thudding. Harry turning around as he let tears fall down. His friend Holly looked so hopeless. Cindy kept saying her name, desperate for her to wake up. The ambulance crew rushing onto the scene, dividing themselves between Holly and Russell.

"The silly fool won't wake up" James informed them; letting them look at him.

...

TBC


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter Forty-Seven**

The prison staff had no time for Russell's inexplicable absence, Brendan had to be taken with or without his help. They were told under strict instructions from Dr Misbah that it had be done today. His legs were still battered but he would have to make do with them best he could. They came in with a wheelchair pulled out, Brendan looked at it like it was something unworldly...

"Time to go back" one of them simply told him.

Brendan knew what that meant, back to prison. He thought about going back to those four walls and it destroyed the little hope he had left. Being somewhere different (even for a little while) had been good. Holding Steven in his arms again was everything he ever wanted, he was rather reluctant to go.

"I'd rather you kill me" Brendan hissed at them with bile...the silence seemed so loud right now, nonetheless; the Irishman knew he had to sort out his priorities..."Steven will need someone when he wakes up"

The thought of Steven laying there helpless saddened him greatly. The guards stated simply...

"His family will be informed"

Brendan knew he had to be satisfied with that answer and he nodded. He just hoped his family would be supportive and show him love.

...

Further down in the hospital, a distraught Cindy was sobbing in the waiting room. She kept expecting Holly to walk in. Though deep down, she knew that would never happen ever again. Her little girl was dead, she blamed herself (kept thinking that if only she never made her carry that sack of gifts outside). The sound of footsteps made her look up as a dishevelled looking James came into view. He had gone down with her (being the only one who knew the other casualty). Cindy knew where he has just been, she knew he has been discussing the driver. Never has she hated someone she never knew so much...

"Where is he?! Where is the man who killed my little girl?!" Cindy wailed.

James knew not what to say or how to comfort the grieving mother. He went to say something however he paused; just looking on.

"You said you knew him" Cindy continued.

She was barely able to be understood through her whimpering as she still clutched onto Holly's jacket.

"Not well" James spoke up nervously.

He didn't know Russell that well at all. He only spoke to him a few times in prison and that was it. Brendan was the one who knew him. James was nothing more then a mere acquaintance.

"Wait until I get my hands on him!" Cindy hissed as she got up.

"Cindy...he's dead" James blurted out.

This made the woman crouch down on the floor once again. The truth was that Russell pretty much died on impact. He watched as Cindy let out another primal scream, clutching onto Holly's jacket like it was the most precious item in the world. Right now, it very much was to her.

...

With two weak legs, Brendan had been put down in solitary confinement. He knew nothing about the crash or Russell's death. The thought of that man's presence was the only thing keeping Brendan stable down there. He looked at the four walls around him, thinking about Steven. Though he would occasionally look towards the door, expecting to see the absent Russell. He always did the Christmas shift. Though the Irishman got a gut feeling something bad had happened, his feeling were further proven when he noticed another prison guard looking at him through the hatch...

"Brady?"

"Where is he?" Brendan simply asked in a quiet tone.

He thought that he might have retired or been assigned to some other section. He hoped that was the case, he was still clinging onto that. He looked at the new police guard in the eyes, he could see no joy there.

"He had a car accident" the police guard began...getting cut off by Brendan as the Irishman asked with little emotion..."He's dead isn't he?"

The simple nod of the head let him know everything he needed to know. Russell was dead. As soon as the hatch closed again, Brendan let out a small whimper. Barely audible. He turned away from the door and faced the wall. His only true friend in the Hellhole was dead. His self-destruct button was pressed down even further then he thought possible.

...

Tegan was the one family member at Ste's bedside. What a dreadful Christmas.

...

TBC


End file.
